Just a ghost, running scared
by kely-jo
Summary: History repeats itself, but the more things change, the more it stays the same. Is there any hope for their mangled hearts and tortured souls? You know what they say about second chances... [with the help of the Originals, the Mystic Falls gang puts the veil back up x 16 years into the future]
1. Chapter 1

**A little author's note:**

**Despite what's happening on TVD and TO right now, despite the disappointment and sense of betrayal that Kol is still dead and Klaroline hasn't had any crossovers YET, I've decided to publish this story that has been in my head for the past couple of weeks... this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I'm great with academia and non academia literature where the audience is small and familiar, ya know, where the audience knows me personally so don't ever have anything negative to say besides mild constructive criticism. This audience is entirely different... there are just so many amazing Klaroline fanfiction writers out there and it is nerve racking to even want to put myself in the same category as you all. But I am so excited for you all to read my story and give me your unbiased, completely objective opinion. Be brutally honest and tell me exactly what you like or dislike about this story, if you love it or if you hate it. Because quite frankly, that's the only way I'll improve. And I want this story to be great. As a Klaroline shipper, I want to meet all your hopes, dreams and expectations for Klaroline and it is my intention to make this story as realistic as a story with vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, hunters can be. I'm going to try to make some parts down right dirty, dark, dangerous, other parts are going to be light and fluffy too. But I can promise you that none of the characters we know and love are going to be OOC, this is canon compliant in that regard. And again, I'm expecting you to call me out on anything at all that you don't understand or just plain doesn't make sense to you. This is my story, but Klaroline is ours. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it.**

* * *

_... he was pounding in to her relentlessly. It was animalistic, pure primal need. He was looking at her with equal parts devotion and __possessiveness__. She sensed he was on the edge of losing control. It didn't frighten her when his stormy blue eyes became even darker and clouded with specks of yellow, almost gold. Hybrid. Deadly. But she wasn't afraid. In that moment, she was his. And he was hers. A part of her always knew that she would submit. And he was going to claim her. W__hen sharp double fangs pierced the sensitive flesh on her neck, she cried out. He had bitten into her before, but given the difference in circumstances, it was the single most euphoric feeling she had ever experienced._

_That burning sensation in the depth of her core, now seemed like a raging inferno, as her orgasm loomed on the horizon. Every single inch of her skin was on fire. Chasing her impending release and wanting to be connected to him in every way, she allowed her fangs to descend and bit into his shoulder blade. He stilled his hard thrusts for a moment, relishing the feel of her drinking from him, only to start slowly pumping into her again. His thrusts became slow but deep, filling her to the hilt. and in that moment, she felt complete. The most intense orgasm washed over her._

_As they withdrew their fangs... bloody mouths turned up for a kiss. He kissed her with such skill and passion, it nearly took her breath away. And their blood mixed together tasted delicious. Releasing her mouth, he turned to her neck, making sure that the wound he inflicted on her was fully healed. The gesture was so sweet that her heart swelled with emotion she didn't want to name. Soft feminine moans filled her ears and it took her a moment to realise the sounds where coming from her._

_With her arms and legs still firmly wrapped around his torso, he vamp sped them to lie on the __forest __floor. She felt the warm damp earth on her back as he gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck, pinning them down on either side of her head. He interwove his fingers with hers and looked into her eyes with pure adoration. "So beautiful" he had said. She blushed. The moment was so genuine and romantic and unexpected... coming from him. He who... no, it didn't matter. None of it mattered._

_She lifted her head and crushed her lips to his in a searing kiss, biting his bottom lip for good measure. His mood altered almost in an instant. His thrusts became quicker, and as he lifted off her and lazily draped her legs over his shoulders... she didn't think it was possible for him to go any deeper. As he continued to pound into her, one hand cupped the side of her face, coaxing her to open her eyes. She didn't realise that she had closed them. As his hybrid features re-emerged she was once again struck by his beauty. He truly was a monster. The biggest baddest monster of them all. And he was so beautiful. Realising she was staring, she let her eyes wonder down his toned body, to where their bodies were joined. It was the most erotic sight._

_She had just come down from the high of her last orgasm and she already felt another building. But she refused to find release without him this time. She had allowed him to take from her and instead he had given her wave after wave of pleasure. It was time for her to return the favour. Taking matters into her own hands... she reached down to where their bodies were joined to stroke him as he pumped in and out of her. She noticed his jaw clench and he let out an involuntary snarl. She knew what he was doing... he wanted her to remember him forever, to ruin her for all others. Well, she wanted to do the same to him. She wanted her face to haunt him for the rest of his immortal existence._

_Using all her strength, she managed to reverse their positions. He growled at her and gripped her waist almost painfully, his fingers bruising her skin, with the intention of turning them over again. But she placed both hands on his and started to ride him. Hard. Fast. Deep. He raised himself up and looked at her intently. She could tell he was losing control again. His arms naked around her waist, holding her tightly to him. "Come for me, sweetheart" he managed to say through clenched teeth. "Come with me" she had replied. They set a brutal, punishing pace and he once again sank his fangs into her neck._

_She exploded in an orgasm more powerful than the last and as spasms racked her body, she finally felt his hot release inside her. He drank from her until they came down from their mutual highs. After a moment, he kissed her lips chastely, then showered her with feather light touches, as though he was trying to memorise her body. The thought made her heart ache. He gently suckled the skin on her neck that he had rather brutally torn into, and she smiled at the now familiar gesture. With a frown, he looked up hesitantly but noticing her smile, he smirked..._

_"You need to drink from me, sweetheart" he said, looking at her with a hint of vulnerability as he offered up his neck. This was it. This was goodbye. She would drink from him to heal the venom she felt still flowing through her veins, they would get dressed and be on their separate ways. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted... "Caroline, you need to drink for me" he reiterated, looking at her worriedly. The wound on her neck started to burn and she felt almost light headed, her senses were becoming slightly overwhelmed. She noticed absently that the sky had gotten dark. "Now, sweetheart" he said firmly as he bit into his wrist and offered it up to her. The smell of his blood was all it took for her vampire features to emerge and she guessed it was an innate sense of self preservation that caused her to latch on to his wrist. As she drank for him... this was goodbye._

* * *

Caroline jolted awake, tears spilling over. Stifled sobs turned to gasps for air. She couldn't breath. _He_ was gone. She felt the panic rising. She wrapped her arms around herself as the aching in her heart grew unbearable.

"Hey. Hey, you're okay. You're safe" a voice in the dark tried to comfort her. The voice was so near, she startled.

"It's okay. You're safe. Just breathe Caroline" he tried to reassure her. She hadn't even noticed him enter the room and he already held her in his arms.

"Stefan?" she called out to him. Her voice was so brittle... she sounded so broken.

Gently stroking her now damp hair, he replied "It's me Caroline. You're safe now. It was only a dream," trying to soothe her.

It was only a dream. Caroline tried to get her emotions under control but it was to no avail. Stefan's words served to incite her further. Fresh tears rolled down her face. It was only a dream. But her heart clenched painfully at the unwanted memory of _him_.

_"It's okay. it's okay. it's me. it's okay. you're safe" he had said._

Why had she felt so protected in that moment, in _his_ arms? And why couldn't she find the same relief now in Stefan's?

"What the hell is wrong with you Caroline Forbes? Get your shit together" she scolded herself.

To get her breathing under control, she tried to take slow deep breaths, but her lungs didn't seem to want to cooperate. She felt so hollow. And exhausted.

Stefan angled them so that she was resting snugly at his side on the bed, her head resting on his chest, as he held her securely in his arms. She appreciated his efforts and shut her eyes tightly trying not to think but her thoughts were spinning out of control... focusing instead on the wonderful day that lay ahead, she slowly drifted into a fitful night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to let you all know that this is a Klaroline fanfic and good things come to those who wait.**

**Also, thanks to all of you who took the time to favourite, follow and review. I really appreciate your support :)**

* * *

Caroline woke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Today, she was finally going to leave Mystic Falls for good. And though the initial days of planning and preparing for this trip had been full of excitement, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The memory of her dream last night still weighed heavily on her mind. She didn't know what came over, but it was beyond embarrassing that Stefan had to bear witness to her apparent nervous breakdown.

Finally getting up from bed, she was wafted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage. Which was strange because her mother rarely ever cooked. Daring to venture into the kitchen, she was greeted by Stefan.

"Good morning sleepy head" he leaned over the kitchen counter to put a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning" she smiled shyly. "Where's mom?"

"She already left for work."

After giving him a quizzical look, he added, "She decided to switch her night shift to a morning shift so she would be free to see us off at the airport tonight."

"Oh" Caroline said nonchalantly, picking at the plate of breakfast Stefan laid on the counter for her, "that's thoughtful." He was looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

Gathering up her courage she finally blurted out "I'm really sorry about last night Stefan."

"You have nothing to apologise for Caroline. You had a bad dream."

"No. Well yes, but, I woke up crying and hyperventilating. I think I was having a panic attack. I was inconsolable" she explained. "I've never felt like that before" she said as an afterthought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned.

"No" she nearly shouted. He looked at her worriedly. "No, thank you," she said in a much softer tone. "I think the anxiety over leaving home, manifested itself in a dream" she reasoned.

He looked at her unconvinced.

"I don't really remember what it was about any way. I just got a bad feeling, thus why I woke up crying" she quickly added, forcing a chuckle. The effort was futile of course. She was a horrible liar. And Stefan could see right through her anyway.

After a moment he rounded the counter, to stand in front of her. Cradling her face in his hands, he looked at her solemnly. "You don't have to hide from me Caroline" he said, his voice so utterly sincere, she felt a pang of guilt.

She placed her hands on his and interwove their fingers. "I know Stefan" she said honestly, "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. Then he slowly leaned in to touch his lips to hers. He gave her one, two, three chaste kisses on her lips. Kissed the tip of her nose. And finally placed another soft kiss on her forehead, before releasing her.

Walking to the door, he said "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"So they just left?" Caroline said, disbelief colouring her tone. She slammed the box of books she finished packing a little too hard. The coffee table groaned in protest. She absolutely hated when things didn't go according to plan. The flight had been booked, reservations had been made, suitcases were all packed. But the journey hadn't even started yet and there was already a hitch.

"They had to leave. Jeremy said it was really important" Bonnie explained, clearly annoyed.

"But why couldn't the other hunters handle it? And why did Elena and Damon have to go too?" Caroline questioned, as she gathered a few folders to organise Bonnie's manuscripts. Books littered the floor and pages of notes were scattered every where. It looked like a tornado blew through the living room. But Caroline didn't comment.

"I don't know, Care" Bonnie replied, irritation colouring her tone. "Two hunters came to collect him. Practically demanded that he leave with them. I don't think Elena would have just let Jeremy go by himself. And Damon wasn't going to let Elena go by herself."

"And besides, I would have had to postpone the flight anyway" Bonnie added. "The faculty is throwing me an early retirement party tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise but I caught them decorating when I went back to look for something in my office." Bonnie frowned slightly but it was gone in an instant. A bright smile formed on her face.

Seeing Bonnie smile easily rid Caroline of her earlier frustration. "That's great Bon" Caroline said ardently. "After you graduated, they practically begged you to take your grams' place at the College. You're an amazing teacher. I'm sure they hate to see you go."

"I think I'll miss them too" Bonnie said softly. "But I've had more than enough students and members of staff telling me how good I look for my age." Both girls giggled.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." After graduating Whitmore, Caroline became a certified event planner and coordinator, organising every single event in Mystic Falls. This mean't that she was well known in and around Mystic Falls. She should be in her early thirties, married with two kids. Instead, she was forever seventeen and still lived with her mom. People were bound to notice something was seriously wrong with her. It was the same problem Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie had, but to a much lesser degree. It was time to move on.

She hadn't even left yet and she already felt homesick.

Mistaking her silence for disappointment, Bonnie reassured her, "Hey we're just a few days off schedule. I didn't cancel the flight, I postponed it. Jeremy and they are coming back here to meet me, and all of us are going to meet you and Stefan, in Paris" she said enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited? You and Stefan. In Paris. Alone. Well, for a little while."

Caroline did not welcome the change of subject. She frowned.

"Why aren't you excited? Caroline what's wrong?"

After a moment's hesitation, "Stefan kissed me this morning" Caroline whispered as though she was giving a confession.

Bonnie laughed, "that's what boyfriends do." "Unless you didn't want him to" she added hesitantly.

"No. I mean, yes. I wanted him to. I just... he's never kissed me before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Wow." Bonnie sounded shocked.

"What?"

"Well after the grand romantic gesture he made last weekend, I thought you two had, you know..." Bonnie admitted. "There were a lot of candles, and roses, and he asked me to steal your copy of The Notebook with deleted scenes and commentary, for you two to watch."

"Well we haven't. And I guess I'm not used to romantic Stefan showering me with his affection" Caroline answered honestly. Elena had been the object of both Stefan and Damon's affections for a long time. As time went by, Elena kept going from one brother to the other, seemingly unable to choose which one she wanted to be with. It was a tortuous cycle. While Caroline was just Stefan's best friend. She stood by him as he endured Elena. And he stood by her, as she had a string of meaningless, unfulfilling relationships.

Then one day, two weeks ago, she bravely voiced what they'd all been thinking about for quite some time. She talked about leaving Mystic Falls for good. And Stefan offered to take her any where she wanted to go. She had blurted out Paris because it was the first place that came to mind and in a few short days he turned her dream into reality. They were leaving for Paris tonight.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Bonnie said sincerely.

"It is" Caroline answered automatically. So she was leaving home, but to go to Paris with Stefan, which was the first stop of their European tour. And like Bonnie had said, the rest of them would meet her and Stefan in a few days. Speaking of which, "Did Stefan know Jeremy had an emergency hunters meeting last night?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "As soon as Jeremy and they left, Stefan left for your house." "Why? Didn't he come over last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. I just was wondering why he didn't say anything" Caroline replied. Although she knew exactly why Stefan hadn't said anything last night.

"He was probably hoping to avoid the reaction you gave when I told you" Bonnie chuckled, clearly amused. "Stefan really cares about you Caroline. And as more than just your best friend. I really think you should give him a chance. I mean, how bad can Stefan showering you with his affection be?" she stated more seriously.

"You're right Bon. I am excited. This is exactly what I want." Caroline said, hoping she sounded convincing. She was going to shake off this terrible mood she was in and try to have a good time. Bonnie was right. Stefan was looking forward to this trip. Everyone was. And she was not going to be the one to ruin it.

* * *

He felt a warm mouth on the side of his neck, as another trailed soft kisses down his stomach, licking and sucking his skin. A low growl rumbled in his chest as a tongue licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. She licked him slowly, tortuously, until finally taking him all in. The feeling of her hot mouth on him was exquisite. He noted the absence of the mouth on his neck and opened his eyes to see the vivacious blonde making her way down the bed to the side of her brunette friend. "I want a taste" she purred seductively, nibbling on the girl's earlobe. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the girl's hair, pulling her head back, and her mouth was on him. He chuckled at the wild display. They took turns sucking him off. His hands grabbed at the sheets as he gave himself over to pleasure.

"Niklaus, I am sure you are content to spend the entire day in your room, but it is late afternoon and we have important matters to discuss." Elijah's voice boomed from right outside his bedroom door. Both vampires startled and looked up at him questioningly. He sighed. Elijah had effectively ruined the mood. Sitting up to give a quick peck on both pairs of lips, he got off the bed to put his clothes on. After one final glance at their glorious naked bodies, that were now wrapped around each other, he exited the room.

Elijah stood at the door patiently waiting, a blank expression on his face.

"What do you want Elijah?" Klaus asked dejectedly, leading the way to the foyer at the far end of the compound.

"It seems as though we have a birthday party to organise."

Klaus rolled his eyes. A habit he had picked up. "Brother, you know as well as I that her preferences are exact. There is nothing we would do to her liking. Best wait 'til she gets here tomorrow and simply accomplish whatever task she deems us worthy to perform."

"Our darling girl has sent a list of tasks each of us are to perform in her stead" Elijah announced "as she has postponed her flight until the end of the week."

"And she thought it fitting to tell you of her change of plans instead of me?" Klaus asked bitterly.

"Jealousy does not suite you Niklaus," Elijah admonished. "To answer your question, no, this news has come to my knowledge through Rebekah."

"Oh" Klaus said, regretful of his moment of childish insecurity. "What are we to do?" he asked genuinely curious, as he saw the sheets of paper in Elijah's hands. Elijah passed them to him wordlessly. On the first page was a guest list. There were 200 specially invited guests. He noted some familiar names which included very old vampires, leaders of large wolf packs, and powerful witches. A few of them were friends of hers, but the list reflected that it was her every intention to broaden her social circle.

"There are also rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules that would serve to ensure that the party runs smoothly." Elijah explained, pointing to another sheet.

Going over the guest list again, Klaus knew without a doubt that rules would in fact be necessary.

"Also, the party will not be held in New Orleans this year," Elijah said, looking wary of his reaction.

Klaus should be angry. He remembered those first few years. New Orleans had been in a total state of chaos. It was by no means an easy task, but both he and Elijah had made great strides in rebuilding their family home, making it a safe place to raise a child. But as the years went by, she made it known that her home was her family. She felt no attachment to New Orleans as he did. Preferring to frolic across the globe. She yearned to experience and enjoy all that the world had to offer and who was he to deny her, her heart's desires? So long as she was happy. After a moment, Klaus asked "Well then, perhaps Athens or fancy Dubai this time of year brother?"

"She is currently in Dubai" Elijah stated matter of factly. "And it has already been decided that the party will be held at our London estate."

Klaus hated when decisions were made without consulting him. He tried hard to refrain from asking if either his brother or sister's opinion had been taken into consideration, while he was so blatantly ignored. Of course it had already been decided. She had every single detail all figured out. How could he have expected anything less from her? Rebekah had given him sufficient forewarning weeks ago and though he knew his little girl was far from innocent, he failed to accept the reality that she was no longer a child. She no longer needed his permission.

"It's more suited to the theme of the party." Elijah added, by way of explanation.

"It's fine Elijah" Klaus said with begrudging acceptance. "Best we get the first flight out. Plenty to do and I don't want to disappoint her. Lest we not be granted this privilege again" he grumbled.

Elijah nodded approvingly, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar, quietly nursing a glass of scotch. While Elena was pacing back and forth like a crazy lady, obviously drawing more attention to themselves. All eyes were on them from the moment they stepped in. This was werewolf territory. Vampires were supposed to have the good sense to stay far away from werewolf territory. And the wolves would not invade vampire territory. It was just the way things worked. But the hunters had chosen this little witch's bar to hold their secret meeting. And Elena just couldn't let her baby brother, who now looked old enough to be her father, to come all by himself. Her over protectiveness was endearing. Her stubbornness was not. She would literally be the death of them both one day.

"Elena, have a drink" he stated non- committally, but eyeing her expectantly, trying to convey that they were in a very dangerous situation. There were far more wolves now, than when they had walked in. She needed to calm down. He reached over the counter for a bottle of cherry brandy and a glass, to pour her a drink. The bartender glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Elena looked at him long and hard. With a sigh, she finally sat down. "Something's wrong. They're taking too long," she whispered, but Damon knew the werewolves still heard what she said.

"The last time they all hung out was over fifteen years ago. I'm sure they have plenty to talk about" he commented, idly taking a sip of his drink.

Elena downed her drink in one shot. "Exactly. The last time was over fifteen years ago Damon. When the other side was torn apart and all hell broke loose. What could be so important that they'd have another meeting now?"

She could not have picked a worse thing to say. Damon had hoped that Elena would have taken the subtle hints he was throwing her way. But it seemed like her frustration and worry clouded her judgement. It didn't surprise him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Finishing his drink, he slowly turned around.

He smelled Elena's spike in fear, as they noticed two wolves standing too close to her, one directly in front of him and another on his other side.

"Hello, Damon and..."

"Elena."

"Elena. What a pretty name for a pretty little vampire," the werewolf standing in front of him commented, giving her a once over. "What brings you two to town?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer. Damon noted that this bar wasn't just full of werewolves. This was a wolf pack. This guy was the pack leader, as all eyes and ears were trained on him. He and Elena were severely outnumbered.

He replied tersely, "business," giving the wolf a tight smile.

"What kind of business?" the guy asked patiently, clearly amused.

"Family business" Elena piped up. Damon glared at her. The wolf looked at her, interest piqued. "My brother's in there" she explained, nervously motioning to the door behind the bar. "We're waiting on him."

"And what's your brother doing in there?" the wolf asked her, moving closer to place his now empty beer bottle on the counter behind them. Damon saw her flinch. The wolf grinned.

"Now that's really none of your business" Damon replied sharply, standing up and angling himself infront of Elena.

"This is my town. Every thing that happens here is my business" the wolf said, motioning for the others to join him. "You can either tell me what's really going on here, or I can beat it out of you" he stated menacingly.

Several things happened simultaneously. Damon felt Elena grab a hold of the back of his jacket. As Damon grabbed the empty bottle on the counter and swung it at the guy's head, but before the bottle could make impact, it shattered. Confusion swept over them, as windows blew out. The bottles that lined the shelves exploded, glasses shattered, shards flying every where. Then there was pain. The most excruciating pain crippled him as he fell to the floor. Damon's vision blurred, but not before he saw everyone else slumped on the floor in pain too, Elena still beside him. There was a flurry of blazing red curls at the entrance of the bar. His head fell smack against the floor. Darkness descended upon him.

* * *

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much." Liz Forbes didn't want to let go of her daughter. Stefan had never seen the sheriff so emotional.

"I'm going to miss you too mom. But it's not like you'll never see me again" Caroline consoled her.

"Promise you won't forget me," Liz insisted, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Mom..."

"I'm serious Caroline! You'll get so caught up travelling across the world that you'll forget all about Mystic Falls."

"Mom, I'll never forget about you," she emphasised, "You're my mom! I love you!"

"I love you too Caroline."

The final call had already been made. If Stefan didn't pry Caroline away from her mother soon, they were going to miss their flight.

"Caroline, we have to go" he said softly, looking between her and the sheriff. He didn't know which one of them looked more distraught.

"Mom, I promise I'll keep in touch. I'll call you every day. We'll skype." Caroline reassured her mother.

"Of course, honey" she said, a gentle smile on her face. She stroked Caroline's hair softly, before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Stefan, you take good care of my baby girl." Liz looked at him with a penetrating gaze. He could see the worry, uncertainty and heartbreak written across her face, but in her eyes, he could see something else. Fear. Liz was afraid of losing her daughter. Terrified that she would no longer be there to keep Caroline safe. It didn't matter that Caroline was a vampire.

"I will. I'll keep her safe. And happy" he promised. Grabbing Caroline's carry-on with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

After giving her mother one final hug, Caroline hesitantly let go. "Goodbye mom," she said, voice wavering slightly. She sniffed.

"Goodbye Caroline."

As they walked away, to board the plane, Caroline leaned into Stefan's side for support. He knew their farewell would have been emotional and heartfelt. He knew they were close but he had never known the depth of the bond Caroline and her mother shared, until now. This wasn't just a trip, or simply moving away from Mystic Falls. This was Caroline leaving her old life behind, to begin a brand new one. And she was starting a new life with him by her side. She chose to be with him. And he was going to make sure, she never regretted that decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanking all of you who took the time to review, favourite and follow. Big things are going to happen, as in, look out for a Klaroline reunion pretty soon. So please be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Damon could smell the blood. He could hear their screams. The loud cries of those who had been injured. His head throbbed and his entire body ached. He tried to open his eyes, but it was to no avail. He tried to get up, but his body groaned in protest. Every single inch of his skin felt cut and bruised, either by chards of glass or splintered wood. He could distinctly feel a large piece of wood lodged between his shoulder blades. He tried to open his eyes again. Successful this time, he was welcomed by a gory sight. Blood was every where. Mangled corpses littered the floor. The whole bar had been wrecked. He reached behind him to pull out the make shift wooden stake, that was too close to his heart for comfort, before turning on his side to face Elena. She was still beside him, though unconscious. There was a deep gash on her forehead and multiple cuts on her face. But the rest of her body seemed to be unharmed. Between the counter and him, she had stayed reasonably safe. He gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, breathing a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.

"Elena!" Damon heard Jeremy's panicked voice, as he approached them. "Elena!" Jeremy shouted, bending down to take a good look at his sister. "Damon why isn't she waking up?"

"She's okay. She's okay" Damon reassured him. His voice was rough. He coughed up blood. "Just give her a minute," he choked out.

Damon sat up. He wasn't healing. Why wasn't he healing? He needed to feed. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. "What happened?" he finally asked. Damon noticed that Jeremy's hunters marks were on full display and there was a deep cut on the palm of his right hand.

"We have to get out of here. It's not safe." Jeremy answered, looking around warily. Damon used all his strength to stand on his feet before nodding in understanding. He picked up Elena and made his way through the back door. Jeremy followed closely behind.

* * *

The plane ride had been surreal. Caroline couldn't stop peering through the window, fascinated by how high up they were, flying through the clouds. The sky was dark but the moon and the stars shone so brightly. She looked down at the water. The water was pitch black, glistening in the moon light. She idly wondered what it would be like to jump off the plane, into the freezing cold water down below. Sky diving, deep sea diving, bungee jumping, cave exploring. There was nothing she couldn't do. No place she couldn't go. The whole world was within her reach.

Her human life had been traded for an eternity of endless possibilities, by the elusive Katherine Pierce.

Caroline was capable of anything.

She felt liberated.

She felt a little scared.

She had never been on a plane before. Every time there was turbulence, she had quickly grabbed Stefan's hand and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, with his thumb. He was so comforting and affectionate and kind.

She thought about what Bonnie had said, about giving Stefan a chance. Bonnie was right. Stefan was always... Stefan. She had just never paid attention to all the little things he used to do for her, until he made his intentions known last week. Since then, she zeroed in on their interactions and noticed how little they acted like just friends. To an outsider, they looked very much the happy couple, Caroline was sure. It unnerved her. It did more than unnerve her. She had completely freaked out. She didn't like change, but she was slowly beginning to realise that some things were beyond her control.

She made the decision to open her mind and give Stefan a chance.

She lifted the arm rest between them, curled up on the seat and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and wrapped the blanket securely around them both. At some point, she had drifted off to sleep...

Caroline woke up and looked out the window. It was no longer dark outside. The sun was rising. Bright gold, shades of yellow, hues of orange and pink. An array of colours pierced from the heavens, through the clouds, down to the earth, as the world came alive for the start of a brand new day. The water was now a clear sea blue, little ripples formed on the surface. Stefan's arms were wrapped around her and she was nearly sitting on his lap. His face was buried in her hair. And he was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him.

Then something caught her eye. The airport. She immediately bolted away from Stefan and pressed her face against the window. He startled awake. His annoyance quickly dissipated as a smile spread on his face. She was grinning from ear to ear. Paris. They were here. The captain made an announcement that they were ready to land and Caroline begrudgingly took her seat. She was practically bobbing up and down, she just couldn't seem to contain her excitement.

A distant memory crossed her mind...

_"I'll take you; Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"_

She quickly brushed the thought aside. She would not think of _him._

Stefan grabbed her hand as the plane started it's descent. She watched intently as the plane came closer to the ground, until they landed. She heard the brakes, and after a few bumpy thuds, the plane stopped. She wondered "Do you know how to fly a plane?" she asked Stefan curiously.

He laughed. She realised that this was the first time she heard him laugh in a few days. "Yeah" he answered. "I was actually a pilot during World War two," he explained softly. They got up and he went to retrieve her hand luggage from the compartment.

"Wow. How did I not know that?" she said, amazed. Sometimes she forgot how old Stefan was. How much of the world he had already seen and experienced over the years.

He turned around, dropping her bag on the seat. "There's plenty you don't know about me, Miss Forbes," he said, eyeing her flirtatiously.

"Colour me intrigued, Mr. Salvatore" she replied without missing a beat. "I intend on getting to know everything about you" she added playfully.

Caroline had mean't for her response to be witty, to entice him. She did not expect him to look at her the way he did. His burning gaze sent shivers down her spine. He had never directed that look at her before. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the action. He licked his lips. He looked into her eyes again, as if waiting for some sign. Before Caroline had a chance to react, his lips crashed down on hers. The force of the kiss nearly made her stubble backward, but one arm was already wrapped around her waist, his other hand tangled in her hair, holding her firmly in place. He kissed her with such fever and passion, taking her breath away. After a moment, she kissed him back. She mewled, lips parting slighting. He plunged his tongue in her mouth. His arm tightened around her, pulling her flush against his lean body. Her hands reached under his jacket, pulling at the fabric of his sweather. The moment her fingers touched the skin of his lower back, he instantly broke away. Eyes still closed, he rested his forehead against hers, as they tried to get their breathing under control. With a deep breath, he looked intently at her, brushing his thumb over her lips. He gave her a wide smile as he took her hand in his. He grabbed her bag as he pulled her along to exit the plane. Caroline was in a daze.

They went through immigration, baggage claim and customs. Caroline noted that Stefan maintained a smug expression on his face, as if he was pleased with himself. She couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe she was actually in Paris. She already bought a map and was studying it intently, getting herself familiar with the places. As they stood outside, waiting for a taxi, Caroline decided, "We should call Damon. Let them know that we got here safely."

Stefan nodded, taking out his phone. As soon as he switched his phone on, it immediately lit up with messages. He frowned. He read a few text messages before listening to his voice mails. She picked up on Jeremy's voice, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She saw Stefan scan the area, looking wary of their surroundings. After a moment he looked down at her, worry etched across his face.

"Bonnie's missing" he stated.

* * *

Pulsing strobe lights, thick smoke, loud music, the smell of blood, alcohol and arousal permeated the air. The dance floor was crowded with young bodies, clearly inebriated, grinding against each other, desperate to lose themselves, if only for one night.

The first time she had visited Dubai, she was amazed by the way modern day sophistication and old age elegance seemed to meld together so efficiently. But there was something so stuffy about the people. Everyone was high society and over privileged. Even the poor acted that way. Moral standards were so high and it must take a great deal of effort to keep up with a culture so rich and vibrant. But the people looked so damn bored. Between the meetings and classes, the dinner parties and charity events, meeting family's heightened expectations and always doing the appropriate thing, when did these people get a chance to bare their souls?

Night time.

There was something about the night time that called everyone out to play. The clubs, bars and casinos, even those less respectable establishments were packed. As though the darkness could hide their shame when the morning came.

She became acquainted with this place though a pretty little witch she had met in the market, selling home made kaftans. That was Anna Maria's day job of course. Being the leader of a very powerful coven, she was instantly aware and on high alert when the Original Hybrid's daughter showed up in front of her stall.

_"I know who you are," the witch had said, tone full of disgust._

_"Doubtful. Though I'm sure you know what I am."_

_"What do you want from me?" _

_"You're going to help me bring someone back from the dead."_

_"And why would I do that?" __she had asked, disdainfully. _

_"Because if you don't, I'm going to kill you. I'll annihilate your entire coven. And your mother, your father, your sister. But first, I'll turn them into what I am, before I kill them. So even in death, you will never be reunited with them."_

Anna had the good sense to be afraid then, and her unwavering dedication and loyalty had encouraged a beautiful friendship to blossom between them over the past few months. It was pathetic really. The lengths people would go to, to protect the ones they love. Dabble in the dark arts, turn their backs on their very nature and all that they believe in, just in the hope of keeping someone safe. Even a witch as powerful as Anna would die eventually, could be killed easily.

Sitting at the bar, downing shots of liquid cocaine, she absently scanned amongst the throng of bodies one last time. "Anna," she purred, noticing the red head, emerald green eyes staring straight at her. The witch looked wary, almost scared. "You're late."

"I know" Anna said, nodding.

"Is it done, then?" she asked, looking at the witch intently.

"It's done" the witch stated.

"Good" she said, offering a sweet smile. Grabbing Anna's arm tightly, sure to leave a bruise, "Any form of betrayal will be met with brutal retributive justice. To not just you, but to all those you love."

She left the witch standing there, paralysed in fear, to board the private plane. She had a very special early birthday present to collect, before heading home to celebrate her seventeenth birthday.

* * *

Caroline's good mood immediately disappeared. All excitement at exploring a new city long forgotten. Stefan could feel the worry emanating off her in waves. She had wanted to get on the first flight back to Mystic Falls. He knew she felt helpless and out of the loop, being so far away. But he had managed to convince her to stay.

After getting to their hotel room, Stefan called Jeremy. Jeremy had explained exactly what happened at the bar. Someone had come in, unexpectedly, and knocked them all unconscious. The hunters woke up, bare backed, with their right palms slit open. Someone had taken some of their blood. Despite that, they were unharmed. When Jeremy went outside, he saw Damon and Elena on the floor worse for wear. But they all got out as quickly as they could, making their way back to Mystic Falls.

When they arrived at Mystic Falls, Bonnie's house was completely wrecked. Someone had torn the place apart, clearly looking for something. He remembered she had an early retirement party to go to at the college, but when he went over, no one had seen her. They went over to the Salvatore boarding house and the place was in a mess. It was the same at Caroline's house.

"Is my mom..."

"Your mom's fine. She didn't even know what happened until I called her. She was at work all day" Jeremy's voice sounded reassuring over the speaker phone. Caroline exhaled, slightly relieved.

"Matt called, so I went over to the Lockwood mansion, which was also in pretty bad shape." Jeremy explained, "Rebekah said that someone had been over at the Mikaelson manor. She distinctly picked up on two scents inside the house, witches."

"Wait. Isn't Matt supposed to visit at end of the week?" Caroline asked, "What is he doing home so early?"

"Rebekah has to meet up with her family."

"Oh." Caroline responded, feigning indifference. But Stefan noticed how her body stiffened infinitesimally.

"So she wanted to drop Matt safely off, before she left." Jeremy continued, "but now, she's not leaving him."

"What do you mean she's not leaving him?" Caroline asked.

"Well after Rebekah called Elijah, they decided that she and Matt should take the flight with Damon and Elena. They're already on their way. They should be there in a few hours," Jeremy stated. "Caroline," Jeremy addressed her directly, his voice pleading, "we have a plan to keep you and Elena safe. They'll explain everything when they get there. In the meanwhile, don't get into trouble."

Caroline huffed, before sitting on the edge of the bed. She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Stefan wanted to bite that lip, give her a kiss, and make her forget her worry. This was not how today was supposed to go, he thought dejectedly.

"Anyway, I have to go meet up with the hunters now" Jeremy said, "I don't want them to hear, so it's safer to message."

"Thanks Jer," Caroline answered.

Ending the call, Stefan walked over to Caroline and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "Everything's going to be okay" he softly told her.

"Everything's not okay" she whispered, sadly.

"We'll find her," he stated resolutely.

"They were looking for Bonnie's grimoire," she said quietly, "which was already missing."

"How do you know that?"

"Bonnie didn't say anything, but when I went over there yesterday to help her pack up, the place was in a mess. She was looking for something" Caroline explained. "Then she mentioned going back to her office to look for something, that's how she caught the staff decorating for her party." She scooted backwards on the bed, and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"So someone stole the hunters blood. Someone else stole Bonnie's grimore. And someone else kidnapped Bonnie when they couldn't find her grimore." Stefan reasoned, trying to put the pieces together. Caroline came up with a solid theory and Stefan felt proud that she was easily able to deduce all of that from the little information they had to work with. "You think someone's trying to tear the other side apart again" he said.

She nodded, turned on her side, to face him. "Come here" she beckoned him, arm stretched out on the bed. Shrugging off his jacket, he willingly complied.

"Why did the Originals have to get involved?" she asked after a while, burying her head in his chest. She sounded annoyed and there was something else in her tone he couldn't quite decipher. But he knew she didn't need a response.

Stefan remembered the last time the veil dropped, total chaos ensued. Dead vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, hunters all crossed over to the land of the living. They hadn't even contacted the Originals, but when Klaus and Elijah started being haunted by their father Mikael, the Originals made their concern known. Elijah had taken a trip to Mystic Falls and helped them sort everything out. With the help of some very powerful witches, ancestral magic, an adaptation of one of Esther's spells, Bonnie had the power to create an entirely new dimension for supernatural beings to cross over to when they died. Most of the beings were sent back, but there were many who slipped through the cracks. There were very old, very dangerous creatures walking the earth, but Elijah had gone so far as to create factions and designate territories. They all lived in relative peace.

Until two days ago.

Stefan couldn't help but think, if he had decided to go with Elena, Damon and Jeremy that night, Caroline would have been kidnapped too. His arms tightened around her automatically and she looked up at him questioningly.

Pulling her up with him, he decided "Come, on."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, but getting off the bed nonetheless.

"I'm going to take you to a little Parisian café across the street."

* * *

The party was in less than three days and Rebekah had yet to make her presence known. Elijah muttered some nonsense about Rebekah helping find the Bennett witch who had gone missing, but Klaus could not afford to think about the anchor, for fear that he would start thinking about a certain blonde baby vampire. Thoughts of her did not bode well and he didn't want to be in a mood, by the time his daughter decided to show up.

Speaking of which, where the bloody hell was she anyway? He knew she was up to something and would find out the minute she stepped though the front door.

As for now, he was simply reduced to party organiser. What a ridiculous notion. Elijah chose to compliment him as a doting father instead. He had had enough. This was Rebekah's forte, not his. And even Elijah had been missing for most of the day. Klaus buried his innate curiosity. Whatever mess the Mystic Falls gang had gotten themselves into this time, both Elijah and Rebekah's help would be sufficient. He was certain that his aid would not be welcome anyway. His heart clenched painfully.

After compelling over a dozen vampires to perform a series of specific tasks, Klaus went to the cellar to collect one the older delectable red wines, a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape, and spend the rest of the day locked in his art room. When Elijah got home, he could perform all the remainder of the tasks. Klaus would gladly give his brother full credit for everything.

For now, Klaus had something much more important to work on.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is happening day by day. This chapter and the next will occur in one day. It's a doozy. Consider yourself sufficiently warned. **

**So far, I've only been getting positive reviews, which is great. A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited and are following this story :)**

* * *

He was finally getting off what seemed like the longest flight ever. Damon had spent over 10 hours in a flight listening to Elena's constant worrying over Bonnie's disappearance. Not to him. No, Elena was pointedly ignoring him. While she was perfectly content talking to Rebekah alone, whom he was absolutely sure Elena still loathed, after Matt had fallen asleep.

Elena had wanted to stay behind to help Jeremy and the hunters find Bonnie. But they had all ganged up on her and forced her to leave. She couldn't seem to understand, that with Bonnie gone, her life was very much in danger as well. It wasn't about abandoning her friend. It was more about self preservation. And Elena had none.

Elena had directed her anger at him, ergo the not so silent, silent treatment.

With their magically inflicted wounds that weren't healing for some unknown reason, they now had a missing anchor, a broken anchor, and one Caroline Forbes. Maybe when they finally met up with sunshine Barbie, Elena would be able to calm down.

When the other side had crumbled, Bonnie created an entirely new dimension. Instead of one anchor, there were now three. The Originals came up with the idea to have each kind of supernatural creature cross over on individual planes. That way, in case of interference or deterioration of one plane, the other side wouldn't entirely collapse.

Although Bonnie was the anchor through which all supernatural beings physically crossed over and carried the burden of the pain, she was solely responsible for the witches and hunters plane. Elena had been tasked with being anchor to the plane through which vampires spent their afterlife. While Caroline was considered most suitable to be anchored to the plane that harboured dead werewolves and hybrids.

Having three anchors instead of one, was a dirty little secret only they and the Originals were in on. Whoever kidnapped Bonnie were in on that secret too. It was the only explanation why they hadn't killed Bonnie yet. And they hadn't. The girls were linked. Elena and Caroline would know if the other was gone. Not to mention, there would be an onslaught of witches and hunters back from the dead. Whoever took Bonnie wanted to tear the other side down again, and they would need all three anchors to do it. Elena and Caroline were prime targets and it was his, Stefan's and Rebekah's job to keep them hidden safely away.

Why couldn't Elena understand that?

"Caroline and Stefan are coming to meet us here," Damon stated, walking out the airport terminal. He looked around. They should be here by now. Stefan had texted that he and Caroline were at that witch Penelope's Little Parisian café, about two hours ago. That they would meet them here by 11 am. It was 11:15 am. It was a relatively safe place for Stefan to take Caroline, but Damon couldn't but worry. Those two were never late. But fifteen minutes wasn't that late. Elena was making him insane. "They should be here by now" Damon tried to sound annoyed.

Elena looked up at him then. "We should go meet them" Elena said. "Where are there?" she asked, quickly walking past him.

"About five blocks down, at a little café" he answered. "Penelope's" he stated, glancing over at Rebekah.

"Stefan took her to that witch's place?" Rebekah stated incredulously.

"What's wrong with that place?" Matt asked, trying to keep up, as they were quickly making their way to the café.

"Well it's not the safest safe haven" she explained "that witch is none too fond of vampires."

* * *

"Stefan..."

"It's okay, Caroline" he tried to soothe her, despite the obvious pain he was in. Stefan had wanted to take Caroline to some place safe, while giving her a taste of what Paris had to offer. He had a long list of Parisian desserts he knew she would love to try, but not one of them was a serving of indignation, manifesting itself in about a dozen wooden stakes driven through several parts of his body, effectively pinning him to the wall.

He knew Penelope harboured a vampire vendetta which came from having a long line of powerful witches who were used and abused by vampires over the years. But this place was marked a safe haven, and for Penelope to go directly against the rules would surely have catastrophic consequences when word got out that witches weren't only not keeping the peace, but were acting in blatant disregard to it. Something was happening in the witch community and it had everything to do with Bonnie being taken, and the fact that Caroline was standing between two witches he'd never seen before. Any move she tried to make towards him resulted in what appeared to be a splitting head ache. There was blood running down her forehead.

"You don't have to do this Penny" he reasoned with the witch, pulling his right hand through the stake. He winced. Next, he pulled out the stake that pierced his right lung. He kept his teeth firmly clenched, but let out an involuntary sound of pain. He tried to breathe, but the tissue wasn't repairing itself. He wasn't healing.

Caroline made a move toward him again and he saw her hold her head in pain as blood came through her nose. She cried out in pain as blood came through her eyes.

"I told you not to move, vampire" one of the witches sneered. The other witch looked on with a malicious smile on her face.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled, "You're hurting her!"

Caroline doubled over and fell to her knees on the floor. She was screaming now. Blood curling screams. Blood came through her ears, through her teeth. She choked up blood. In one quick move, Stefan vamp speed over to her side. His body now covered in exit wounds. He could barely stand upright before the pain took over and he slumped on the floor beside her. He felt a light throbbing on the side of his head which started to build...

"Well what do we have here?" a sweet, yet sarcastic voice filtered through the air. Stefan had never been so grateful to hear the blonde Original's voice. In one easy move, the two witches on either side of Caroline, had their heads separated from their bodies. Penny was on the far end of the room and other witches had joined her from the back. They were chanting.

"My, my, quite a little party you got going," Damon droned, "However I am a bit disappointed I didn't get an invite Penny. You know how I love unprovoked acts of violence."

The pain in his head was gone, although Stefan was feeling weak and light headed from the blood loss and open wounds. He looked over to see Damon standing idly by the door. Rebekah was eyeing Penny and the witches curiously, apparently unable to get any closer to them. Elena and Matt were no where in sight. Turning to Caroline, who was barely conscious, but for her whimpers of pain. He quickly grabbed her up in his arms. She was covered in her own blood.

In a flash, Rebekah was pulling them both up. "We need to get out of here!" Rebekah shouted. Before she could offer an explanation, a flame had been ignited and it quickly turned blazing. The flames seemed to surround the witches, but were coming straight at them.

With a smug side on her face, Penny said "A war is coming. And not even the other side is going to be safe for the likes of you, vampires."

They vamp sped out of the café.

Stefan felt terrible, his body riddled with holes. And Caroline was covered in blood. Even her golden blonde locks were tainted. She started to stir, opening her eyes. She looked so weak and fragile. Stefan instinctively tightened his hold of her.

"We need to go some where safe" Damon said, warily, "and we need to figure out why the hell we're not healing."

"We're going home" Rebekah stated.

"We can't go home. We just came from home. Home isn't safe" Damon spat out, clearly irritated by such a suggestion.

"Not your home. My home" Rebekah answered, annoyed, "My family and I can keep Caroline and Elena safe."

"No." Caroline managed to choke out, looking at Stefan with near panic in her eyes."I don't want to go there."

"No" Stefan said, resolutely, agreeing with her.

"It's the only choice we have right now Stefan" Rebekah argued.

"Yeah Stef, unless you've got a better idea" Damon added.

"I can keep her safe" Stefan replied "I can take her some where safe." Looking down at the state Caroline was in, he wasn't so sure any more. Could he truly keep her safe?

"This isn't a conversation Stefan, you can barely keep yourself safe" Rebekah said, determinately, "And if anything happens to her, it will mean a dagger through my heart for eternity."

Stefan looked away from Caroline, to glare at Rebekah. He had forgotten that Rebekah's role wasn't out of the goodness of her heart or from a friendship she had developed with Caroline over the years, but rather because of loyalty to Elijah. Rebekah was here protecting them, at Elijah's request. But Stefan knew Rebekah wasn't referring to Elijah in this instance.

They were at the train station. Many people stopped to look at them. They were creating quite a scene. They needed to leave before they attracted any police. Stefan could see Matt and Elena approaching them. Elena had a bandage on her forehead. Caroline quickly detached herself from him, to run into Elena's welcome arms. Even her movements were slow and weak, she could barely keep herself up, but Elena held on to her tightly, as Matt gently placed his jacket over her shoulders.

Caroline looked at him warily. She was silently conveying her objection. But time was running out and Stefan didn't see any other available option. He walked toward her.

"No Stefan" she said, backing away from them. She nodded her head, furiously. "Please" she pleaded.

He couldn't understand her irrational behaviour, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes. It went beyond worry or panic. Caroline looked terrified.

There was a flurry of activity some way behind them and Stefan could see the police running towards them. They were out of time.

"Stefan..." Damon pointed out the police who were encroaching them. He and Rebekah were standing still waiting for him to make a move. Matt and Elena were looking at Caroline worriedly. While Caroline had straightened up, standing strong, clearly having gathered up her energy.

She was going to run.

Rebekah was right. He had no hope of protecting her, himself. And he had promised to keep her safe.

So when Caroline turned to vamp speed out of the station, in one quick move Stefan snapped her neck, delicately lifting her limb body and flashing them to the train, after Rebekah.

* * *

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache and a sore neck. It was disorienting at first, but after a few minutes of laying on an extremely comfortable bed, she recollected the events that had led her here. She sat up to stare daggers at Stefan Salvatore, who was sitting on a chair right beside her bed. He was looking at her warily. She got off the bed.

"I'm leaving" she stated, moving past Stefan.

"Klaus said..."

"I don't care what Klaus said!" she spat out. "I can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" she screamed. Taking a deep breathe, she said much softer, willing him to understand, "I have to leave."

She made her way to the door, but Stefan was instantly blocking her path. She tried to side step him, but he leaned on the door, arms crossed, effectively blocking her exit. "I'm sorry Caroline, but I can't let you leave" he stated firmly.

"Excuse me?" What do you mean, you can't let me leave?" she asked incredulously. "I'm not asking your permission Stefan!" she shouted.

"You're not leaving" he stated loudly, voice resolute.

He picked the wrong thing to say. He picked the wrong way to say it. She looked at him with disdain, and in a low menacing voice she said "Who's going to stop me?" "You Stefan?" she asked, injecting her voice with as much venom as she could muster. "You're going to force me to stay here?"

Stefan was clearly taken aback by what she said, as Caroline saw him flinch. The hard mask he wore instantly disappeared but it was back on in less than a second. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's this really about?"

She shook her head, scoffing at Stefan's audacity. Bonnie was missing. She almost got killed, or kidnapped. She really didn't know which was worse at this point. Stefan had snapped her neck. And now he wanted to keep her prisoner in Klaus' house. She was beyond furious with him and it took a great deal of effort not to lash out at him.

Turning around, she noticed two windows on either side of the bed, draped with thick, dark, heavy curtains. She started to calculate the odds of her making a successful escape.

"Is this about Klaus?" Stefan asked through clenched teeth.

Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to eye Stefan warily. She didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond.

"This is about Klaus" he said, voice cold and bitter.

Caroline was so not in the mood for the jealous boyfriend bit. She couldn't find even an ounce of sympathy for him. She was not used to this type of behaviour from Stefan. And she was not planning on getting used to it. He never kept her out of the loop before. He always asked her opinion and respected her choices. What had fundamentally changed in the tenure of their relationship, that made him feel like he had some right to control her?

"This is not about Klaus," she said heatedly. "This is about me and you."

She continued, "I'm not Elena, Stefan. I'm not going to sit back and play the victim while everyone else makes the decisions as to what they think is best for me. I'm not going to play along, for the sake of everyone's peace of mind. I'm not that selfless. I'm not that complacent or patient." A part of her hated that she had to explain herself to Stefan. She was so sure that he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Bonnie's still missing. And so far the only one looking for her is Jeremy and the hunters. I'm not allowed to go look for my best friend because it's not safe." Her voice wavered slightly at the mention of Bonnie. "But who ever the hell is after me and Elena, knew we were in Paris, knew the exact hotel room we were sharing" Caroline explained. "Whose to say they haven't followed us here?" she asked, now genuinely curious.

"Our best bet is to split up" she reasoned. "I'm leaving. Elena can stay here."

Caroline made her way over to the door again and Stefan's hands instantly shot out to stop her. She glared at him. He hastily explained "You and Elena are safe here. Klaus had a few witches place a cloaking spell on the entire estate. The moment you got on that train, all trace of you was wiped out. It's impossible for anyone to find you here."

Caroline was taken aback by this piece of information. She didn't want Klaus' help. She didn't want to be here. She had never wanted to see Klaus again or speak to him again. And now she was here, in his house. The range of emotions that were surging through her was stifling. She just couldn't believe that Stefan would bring her here.

"And as much as finding Bonnie is a necessity, it's also top priority that you and Elena be kept safe" Stefan stated, matter of factly.

The rational part of her brain understood what Stefan was saying. But she was too emotionally charged right now. More like, emotionally wrecked. She needed to get away.

"Can you let me pass," she asked, irritated, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Caroline..."

"I'm not going to leave the house," she spat out, "I just really want to be far away from you right now."

Stefan looked genuinely hurt, but moved aside to let her pass. Finally.

She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Blind rage filled him. Klaus had to get out of the house, before doing something he'd surely regret. Yet he stood, unmoving, glass in hand, listening intently.

They were all sitting in the parlour, waiting for Caroline to wake up. Thanks to vampire hearing, they'd all been privy to Caroline and Stefan's heated argument. Or should he call it a lover's spat? Not only was Caroline in his house, something he had not anticipated ever happening. But she was brought here against her will, clearly preferring to be kidnapped or killed instead of seeing him again. Wasn't that why she was so desperate to escape? His blood boiled as his heart twisted. Caroline hated him. She had every right to hate him. Whilst he had spent the years pining over her, yearning to see her face, inhale her scent, taste her delicious saccharine blood; while he had been feeding and fucking and trying to forget; she had been falling madly in love with the ripper.

Klaus felt the intense need to plunder, kill, maim, torture. To drain someone dry and watch the life leave their eyes. One person came to mind. Stefan Salvatore. His one time best friend, whom he had once considered a brother. How dare Stefan steal her from him? Klaus would make Stefan suffer. Perhaps he'd practice on the elder Salvatore first.

Elijah was eyeing him curiously. Elena looked a little insulted. Damon was looking at Elena worriedly, glancing at him warily. Rebekah and the human Matt, were skimming through a magazine. The human hadn't heard a word, and Rebekah was pretending to be oblivious to the tension, obviously trying to make him comfortable despite the awkwardness that permeated the air. The way Rebekah doted on that human was ridiculous.

Klaus heard Caroline close the door shut, with an exasperated sigh. She made her way across the hall to the other end of the mansion. He listened as she entered the library, climbed the stair to the study, before going out on to the third story corridor. She paced the corridor for quite a while, until stopping abruptly.

He waited with bated breath as she opened the door. He knew she was standing at the threshold, deciding if to enter of not. Surely she would know that this room was his most private space. After a moment, she stepped inside.

He had to go to her.

Before he could make a decision, he was already upstairs hovering at the door of his art room.

* * *

**Do you feel sorry for Stefan? I feel a little sorry for Stefan. But Caroline has always valued her right to choose and Stefan effectively took away her choice. Plus it's been a really emotional day for her, one that's not even over yet. Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt the need to post this chapter tonight.**

**I'm amazed that so many of you are following this story and I really hope you're enjoying it so far. Also, I always appreciate your reviews, so please do review :)**

* * *

**M83- Too Late**

"When I finally decided it was time to leave Mystic Falls, I thought about you." Caroline looked completely heartbroken. There was so much raw emotion on her face as she studied the painting he had done days after the baby was born. She refused to look at him. Her hands lifted as she brushed her fingers through the grain. In a fleeting moment he was afraid she would tear the portrait apart. But her hand fell and she looked away, at another painting hanging on the wall.

"When Stefan offered to take me any where I wanted to go, I thought about the time you had offered to take me to see the world" she continued, as she carefully studied every single portrait. Klaus had spent weeks obsessing over each, trying to document her life as she grew up so quickly. Rebekah had laughed at him, preferring to take photographs instead. He had seen them spend many afternoons making scrapbooks and photo albums. But there was something timeless and ethereal about art.

He never thought he would see Caroline again. But here she stood. His memory had done him a great injustice. She was far more beautiful than he remembered. He had done hundreds of drawings of her, but none of them could compare to the real thing. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, her clothes were torn, and she was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe, but she was sheer perfection. He had never seen a creature more mesmerizing.

"Do you remember?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the unfinished piece he had been working on, mere hours ago. Her stare pierced right through him, as though she could see into his very soul.

"Yes, I remember" he answered automatically. His voice sounded weak, even to his own ears. "I remember every single moment I spent in your company" he stated, sincerely, as he moved closer to her.

"No" she interrupted him, shaking her head. She took a step back and raised a hand to stop him. Her voice sounded strangled. He could easily read the emotions playing across her face. He watched as she took a deep breath. He braced himself for what was to come next.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me, when I found out that Hayley was carrying your baby?" she asked him, solemnly. Her voice wavered at the end. A few tears spilling over. She was in pain. He had caused her pain. He yearned to comfort her, but he seemed to have lost his voice.

"Hayley tricked all of us. She was the reason why you slaughtered your hybrids. She was the reason you killed Tyler's mother. She was the reason you ran Tyler out of town." Caroline listed, voice strong but tears pouring down her cheeks. She scrubbed at them hastily. Klaus had never seen her so distraught. "And you had sex with her" she said accusatorily, "while you were wooing me."

She looked at him with pure loathing and he felt the shift immediately. Good. He could not bear witness to her pain any longer. He preferred her anger. He deserved her wrath, not her tears.

"She was already pregnant with your child, when you fucked me on the forest floor like I was a common whore" she nearly screamed. She picked up an easel and flung it at him. He moved aside and the wooden frame shattered loudly on the wall. Sharp wooden pieces scattered on the floor. She threw the other easels, a chair, kicked a table out of the way. She tore his sketches, manuscripts, paintings. His art supplies lined the floor. Paint was every where. He silently looked on as she destroyed some of his most valuable creations, noticing idly the 18 portraits on the wall that remained completely untainted by her fury.

In an instant, she stood before him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted. She was shaking.

"Caroline..." he started, as he gently placed his hands on her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked. He removed his hands from on her. "You're a liar! You're a cheater! You're a bastard!" she screamed at him. He flinched.

Her face was mere inches away from his. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as she struggled to get her breathing under control. Her bottom lip quivered. She was on the brink of crying again. Beneath the smell of blood and tears, he could pick up on her distinct scent. Strawberries and sunshine. There was no other way to describe it. It overwhelmed his senses. He needed to touch her. Bravely lifting his hand, he hesitantly stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Moments passed as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

When she finally opened her eyes, looking straight at him with such vulnerability, she whispered "You betrayed me."

His hand immediately dropped to his side and he recoiled from her as shame washed over him. He had to look away. He felt a stab of the most excruciating pain. He had betrayed her. She felt betrayed.

From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he had been completely enamoured by her beauty.

In over a thousand years, there was no shortage of beautiful women willing to share his bed. But there was something about this baby vampire that caught his eye. She was truly magnificent. Her golden locks were naturally curled to perfection, big blue eyes so deep he could easily get lost looking into them, her soft pink lips. And the delicious curves of her body. He badly wanted a taste.

He had every intention of stealing her away from the Lockwood boy. So he made his affections known, inviting her to his mother's ball. He had felt slightly nervous, wondering if she would accept his invitation. He was relieved when he saw her standing there, looking like royalty in the blue tulle gown he had sent her, the diamond bracelet he had given her for her birthday, dangling from her wrist. She exuded confidence as she made her way over to him. Every other girl paled in comparison. And she managed to grasp his attention for the entire night, an incredible feat.

Despite his best efforts, she warded off his advancements. It was frustrating. But he was intrigued. She was often used as a tool of distraction by her friends, but he became so enraptured by her, he welcomed her company. He found himself genuinely interested in what she had to say. He looked forward to her witty responses and their playful banter. Before long, she had become his muse. He admired her strength, her determination, her bravery. She knew what he was capable of, but she was not afraid of him. He had met her on her deathbed twice and she had not begged him to save her. Even as the life slowly left her, she faced him with brutal honesty and unflinching courage. She was practically an infant and she knew exactly what to say to unsettle him. She saw right through him, all his fears and insecurities. Sometimes she had even tried to understand him, reason with him. But her unwavering loyalty to her friends was what he had admired most.

Then one day she had stormed into his home shouting about a prom dress. Out of all the trivial, silly little human things to be annoyed about, she was fuming that humanity-free Elena had stolen her dress. He had been in a terrible mood but after hearing her rant, he couldn't help but chuckle. This only proved to incite her further and she quickly reprimanded him for taking a very serious matter for a joke. He loved her fire. Her passion. At her request, he showed her some of the most valuable items he had collected over the centuries. A collection only his family had been privy to. She selected an ivory gown intricately beaded with pearls and rhinestones. He had complimented her impeccable taste. She had scoffed. He had told her to keep the dress. She had promised to return it.

She defied him at every turn. And he yearned for her honesty, sincerity, genuinity. It had been far too long he had a real relationship with someone, without any pretence. She was so innocent. The light in his very dark life. He was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. He wanted her to see him for who he really was. He wanted her to see herself, the way he saw her. He wanted her. He had never wanted anything so much in his life.

He had let the lot of them live, after killing Finn. And Kol. He had let Tyler come home. He would have done anything for her. He would have given anything to her. Only her. All for her.

When Damon Salvatore had called to inform him of Katerina Petrova's impending death, he saw the perfect opportunity. He had returned to Mystic Falls seeking her confession. A mere confession. An innocent request. But she had kissed him and set his very soul on fire. He became addicted to the taste of her skin. And buried deep inside her, he felt complete.

He was a fool to make that promise. A promise he regretted making every single day that went by. A promise he knew he would keep. Because he loved her. He loved her. He still loved her. He would always love her. The realisation nearly knocked him off his feet. His mind cleared and a single thought emerged.

"Caroline..." he said finally, taking her hands in his and looking at her intently "I am sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you" he explained.

"It's fine" she replied, quickly removing her hands from his. She had significantly calmed. Her voice was soft, no longer raw with emotion. She wore a carefully arranged mask of indifference.

"If you would just give me a moment to explain..."

"You don't owe me an explanation Klaus." She spoke calmly, walking away from him, over to the first portrait of Hayley and the baby.

Just after giving birth, Hayley held the baby securely in her arms. Looking up, Hayley had smiled shyly at him and motioned him to come closer. He did, and only after a few words of encouragement from Elijah did he take the baby in his arms. She was so soft and tiny. Fragile. And her blood smelled too sweet. Hybrid blood. The blood that flowed through his veins flowed through hers. He hastily shoved the baby in Elijah's arms, earning a look of disapproval. But he was fully content just looking at her. She was so precious.

"You have Hayley, and a baby, who is now a 17 year old teenage girl" Caroline said, pointing to the unfinished portrait at the other end. "Whatever we had is in the past." "I'm with Stefan now" she added resolutely.

He was well aware. The thought was like a dagger through his heart, but he brushed it aside.

"Still 16 actually. Her birthday is on Friday" he corrected, a gentle smile forming on his face. Then he paused, trying to find the best way to relate this piece of information. He was surprised she hadn't known. "Love," he said gently, "Hayley is dead."

"What?" Caroline sounded both shocked and appalled. "Oh my God, Klaus, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She seemed genuinely horrified by that fact.

"Would it had made a difference?" Klaus asked curiously, "if you had known."

"I don't know" she said a bit sadly. After a moment, "How?" she asked, eyeing the painting again. She frowned as if seeing it in a whole new light.

"Witches were going to sacrifice the baby. Hayley stopped them." He stated matter of factly. Klaus watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

"So you just raised the baby all by yourself?" she asked, genuinely curious. Caroline looked at him as though he were a very difficult puzzle she were trying to solve.

He shrugged, bending to clear some of the debris that was scattered on the floor. He was testing the waters. Caroline didn't seem angry any more. "Elijah and Rebekah never left my side for any significant period of time. And you'd be amazed by how fast baby hybrids grow." He couldn't help but let his fondness for his daughter show "by the time she turned 13 she was already off seeing the world with Rebekah. By the time she turned 15, she was off on her own."

"I'm surprised you didn't lock her in an ivory tower" Caroline commented, bending to help him clean up the mess she had made.

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to." he said. After a disbelieving look from Caroline, he explained "she's very strong. And fast. And Elijah and Rebekah would never have allowed me to. Suffice it to say, I would have received a dagger in my heart if I had ever even voiced such an intention."

Klaus was immediately subjected to Caroline's laughter. Loud, carefree, bubbly laughter. He watched as her whole face lit up, all the tension, pain, worry, confusion, melted away as she giggled. It was like a breath of fresh air, as the whole atmosphere between them changed. He smiled brightly at the sound. He had missed her laugh.

"What do you find so amusing? A dagger in my heart?" he asked playfully.

She grinned. Shaking her head, she said "you love her." It was a statement of fact.

"I do" Klaus affirmed.

They shared a smile, before turning to the task at hand. Someone had slipped in a few trash bags and cleaning supplies. How considerate. It must have been Rebekah. Klaus knew without a doubt that every vampire in the house had heard their entire conversation. They worked in companionable silence, passing each other curious glances and shy smiles every once in a while. The manual labour was almost therapeutic.

Klaus wanted to explain to Caroline that the baby was never planned. That the pregnancy resulted from a one night stand. He wanted Caroline to know that he never loved Hayley. Never wanted to be with Hayley. He wanted Caroline to know, despite what they shared being in the past, it was very much real. That in over a thousand years, he never felt something so real. He wanted her to know that he still felt the exact same way. But he knew that words would not be sufficient.

Another part of him wanted to ask her about Stefan. Klaus did not want to give name to the emotion that filled him. The thought that she belonged to another didn't bode well with him.

Did Caroline grow to love the Ripper? And was Stefan really in love with her? Klaus knew of the prophecy. The doppelgängers were destined to be together. But Klaus knew better than to voice his scepticism at this point in time.

For now, Klaus was satisfied that Caroline didn't hate him or worse, wasn't indifferent to him. He would earn her forgiveness and work to win her favour.

There was one thing he was certain of: this time, he would never let her go.

* * *

**This chapter was hard for me to write. But this conversation was extremely necessary for both Klaus and Caroline to have. It's intended to be an emotional roller coaster and I hope it had the desired effect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know they named the baby Original Hope Mikaelson on TO. But I really don't like that name for her. So for the purposes of this story I've renamed her :) The Original baby shall henceforth be known as Ivantika Rose Mikaelson.**

* * *

As he lay in bed, wide awake, Stefan scolded himself for being so foolish, silently berating himself for making such mistakes.

Caroline had noticed the witches around them. Had alerted him to the suspicious behaviour and hostile glances they were throwing their way, but he paid her no mind. Simply brushing off her observations, going so far as to tell her she was seeing things. She had pouted and he had kissed her pout away. He was so intent on distracting her and taking her mind off things for a few hours. He knew she was panicked and worrying over Bonnie. But Stefan should have listened to her, paid better attention to her. The witches were ready and waiting when they walked in. He should have known he was walking into a trap and taking her straight into the lion's den. She could have been killed. Or kidnapped.

Caroline was right.

She was not Elena. Elena was complacent, often going along with whatever plan he and Damon had come up with to keep her safe. And Elena rarely ever used her better judgement or went against their wishes. While Caroline was the perfectionist, the control freak, she prided herself on maintaining a clear head and control over any situation she was thrown into. Caroline did not appreciate being told what to do, or being put in a hopeless situation. And here he had explicitly gone against her wishes and brought her straight to Klaus.

Stefan heard their entire conversation. He should have known that Caroline's feelings ran deeper than she let on. He should have known that Caroline was not entirely indifferent to what had happened. Klaus had courted her for over two years, finally capturing her interest for one moment, then leaving her for Hayley. Of course Caroline felt betrayed. And that sense of betrayal ran deep, for her to still be harbouring those strong feelings. But Klaus and Caroline had talked everything out. And Klaus had managed to make Caroline laugh. An amazingly wonderful sound that filtered through the air.

Klaus had allowed Caroline to vent all the anger, frustration, worry, helplessness she felt over Bonnie being missing. He had given her the opportunity to say her piece, and let go of the ill feelings she harboured for him. Klaus let her berate him, insult him, accuse him. Then he had calmly explained to her the reality of the situation he was in all those years ago and seemed genuinely surprised that Caroline didn't know that Hayley was dead. Stefan wondered, much like Klaus had, if Caroline would have gone to him. To be with him. To help Klaus raise his daughter. Was Hayley the only reason why Caroline had stayed away?

Stefan had been through this before. All those years of competing with Damon for Elena's affections. Elena toying with both their emotions. It was torture. Torture he had endured with Katherine as well. Stefan was so sure that Caroline would be different. Caroline was his best friend. She had always been there for him and would always be there for him. She was the closest relationship he ever had. It was only natural that he would want to take it to the next level. But not a week later after confessing how he felt and convincing her to give them a chance, everything had changed. Bonnie was missing. Caroline and Elena's lives were in danger. And the safest place they could stay was with the Originals.

But Caroline had made it clear to Klaus, that she and Stefan were together now. That had to mean something.

After they spent over an hour cleaning up Klaus' art studio, Klaus had proceeded to walk her back to her room. Caroline completely ignored him. She left to take a bath in the en-suite while Rebekah came in with some clean clothes, giving him a sympathetic look. After her bath, Caroline looked at the clothes on the bed with a small smile on her face, before wordlessly ushering Stefan out of her room. She didn't even look at him. She was still upset and understandably so. He silently went into another guest bedroom, opposite hers.

He could hear her quiet, even breathing. She hadn't fed. She wasn't healed. But she was asleep. Stefan only hoped that tomorrow he'd be given a chance to apologise to her. That she would allow him to take care of her. He should be the one to make her feel better. Not Klaus.

Stefan couldn't put a name to the emotions he felt, spinning out of control, keeping him awake.

He buried his anxiety. Caroline was his. They had their first fight as a couple. Damon and Elena fought all the time, and it only made their bond stronger. He and Caroline would get over this. She had promised to give him a chance, and he hadn't really gotten a moment alone with her yet. Despite the unfortunate situation they found themselves in, he vowed to make it up to her tomorrow.

With a sigh, he decided to go downstairs for a drink. Damon and Elena were still in the parlour, with Elijah. He could use their company. Klaus was in his art studio, safely on the other end of the mansion. Stefan didn't have the energy to deal with that insufferable bastard right now. While Rebekah and Matt were... Stefan quickly tuned them out.

Shutting his door quietly, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs before hearing the front door open and close shut. An alluring scent nearly knocked him off his feet. He stopped.

"Daddy!" a lovely voice called out, whimsically. Followed by a childish giggle. Stefan heard Klaus vamp speed into the foyer, laughing.

"Sweetheart" he heard Klaus answer, fondly, with a hint of reverence.

"Uncle 'Lijah" she greeted the elder Mikaelson.

"My lovely" Elijah responded, chuckling amusedly.

Stefan heard a noise behind him. Turning to see Rebekah running down the hall. "She's here!" Rebekah said, with a broad smile on her face.

The front door opened and closed shut again.

Rebekah gasped, having seen who entered.

Then there was silence.

Thick silence filled the air.

"Oh my God" Rebekah said, disbelief colouring her tone.

Stefan's curiosity got the better of him and he willed himself to move forward. Elena and Damon were standing at the doorway of the parlour. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah stood shock still in the foyer, staring. Klaus's daughter were facing them. And directly behind her was Kol Mikaelson.

Back from the dead.

* * *

Damon's first instinct was to angle himself in front of Elena. He wasn't sure if Kol knew the importance Elena served as one third of the anchor the other side. But he was pretty sure that if Kol wanted to kill Elena right this second, none of the other Originals would stand in his way.

"Oh my God" Rebekah repeated, voice barely a whisper. She was visibly shaken. She stood staring at her brother. Klaus and Elijah looked on with equal parts hopefulness and incredulity.

Kol wore a cocky smile. "Hello little sister" he greeted Rebekah cheerily.

At the sound of Kol's voice, Rebekah catapulted herself into his arms. He readily held on to her. "You're really here?" she asked, disbelieving. Eyes full of unshed tears. Rebekah embraced him tightly, as if afraid if she let him go, he'd disappear.

"In the flesh" Kol answered, laughing heartily.

"But," Rebekah turned to her niece, "How?"

"Yes," Elijah piped up, emotion clear on his face, "How is this possible?"

"Well my darling niece will explain every detail of her genius" Kol explained, smiling affectionately at her, "but first, I could use a drink." Damon noticed that Kol hadn't even looked at Klaus. It was clear that there was animosity between them, though one sided. Klaus looked genuinely pleased to see his younger brother again.

As Kol made his way to the parlour, Damon hastily moved Elena aside to let Kol pass. The cold look Kol gave Elena, was to serve as a reminder that he hadn't forgiven the Gilberts for killing him. Damon watched on as there seemed to be a silent conversation taking place between Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus' daughter, who was yet to be introduced. Stefan was standing on the other side, looking wary.

Damon wondered idly, how did Klaus' daughter find a way to bring Kol back from the dead?

After a moment they walked into the parlour, with Rebekah leading the way. She had her niece wrapped up in her arms, as they made their way behind the bar, ready to mix cocktails. Damon could swear, he'd never seen the blonde Original so happy. Stefan followed them, but stopped at the threshold.

"I'm going to wake Caroline up" Stefan said, turning to go upstairs.

"No" Klaus said, voice hard, with an air of finality. "Let her sleep."

Damon saw Stefan's teeth clench and knew his brother was trying hard to suppress the anger he felt towards Klaus. They were practically glaring at each other. But now was not the time for them to get into this. They were in the company of five Originals.

At the sound of her father's voice, Damon noticed Klaus' daughter's head snapped up, looking at Stefan curiously, flickering over to him and Elena before returning to the task at hand. She and Rebekah were mixing Mojito's, while Kol sat at the bar looking on. Elijah was sitting near the fireplace with a glass of scotch in hand.

"Klaus is right. Blondie's pretty busted up. She could use some rest" Damon tried to reason. "We'll fill her in, in the morning." He looked at Stefan expectantly. Stefan was usually the level headed brother. Damon couldn't understand Stefan's increasingly irrational behaviour.

He heard Stefan sigh frustratedly, before walking into the parlour and closing the doors firmly shut behind him. Stefan walked past Klaus, taking a seat at the bar, while Klaus took a seat next to Elijah. He could cut the tension in the air with a knife. But Rebekah and Kol weren't even paying attention, focusing intently on their niece.

However the animosity in the air did not go unnoticed by Elena who stood by his side, practically shaking. She was looking over at Kol worriedly. So Damon walked them over to sit on the couch near where Elijah was seated. Elijah took a moment to smile reassuringly at Elena, who almost instantly calmed at his reassurance. Stefan frowned.

Stefan and Klaus were having a freakin' stand off, well, sitting down. And Damon had unintentionally sided with Klaus. Great. Well Stefan had taken a seat next to Kol, knowing very well that he and Elena wouldn't follow.

This was ridiculous.

"So, is the baby Original hybrid going to tell us what's going on?" Damon asked, pulling their attention back to the conversation at hand. "We have a Bonnie Bennett aka anchor to the other side missing, and an Original vampire back from the dead. Coincidence? I think not." Damon knew his cocky attitude would probably get him staked. But at this point, he wanted to get some answers quick and leave. One Original in the room he could handle. Two at most. Five was stifling.

In less than a blink of the eye, said baby Original Hybrid was sitting snugly at Damon's side, on the couch, sipping her Mojito from a green beady straw. Damon flinched. She looked at him, with the deepest sea green eyes, smirk tugging on her lips. Her proximity was unnerving, overwhelming his senses. Her scent was intoxicating. She was almost too pretty. She didn't look real.

"You're Damon Salvatore" she practically purred, "and Stefan Salvatore" she motioned her head towards Stefan. "The infamous Salvatore brothers" she announced, sharing a knowing glance with Rebekah, "notorious man- whores over the last century and a half." She shared a giggle with Rebekah, who was now sitting next to Kol. Kol guffawed. Even Klaus looked amused by her assessment.

"V," Elijah chided.

"And you must be Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger" she continued, giving Elena a fleeting glance, disinterested.

"I had nothing to do with the Bennett witch's disappearance," she stated "If I needed an anchor to bring back uncle Kol, I would have taken Miss Gilbert instead." Klaus nodded, believing her.

Elena wondered aloud, "wait how did you know..."

"We are the Original family" Rebekah stated, proudly, "there are no secrets amongst us."

"As such I've taken the personal liberty of informing uncle Kol of everything that's occurred over the past eighteen or so years."

"And yet you chose not to tell us you were bringing him back from the dead" Klaus said, non-committally. But Damon could tell the big bad felt a little miffed.

She held her father in a steely gaze. "I was under the impression that if you had any intention of bringing him back, you would have done so already." A moment of silence passed. Klaus sighed as if in defeat and nodded infinitesimally.

"So how did you manage to bring him back?" Elijah asked, steering the conversation back on point.

"Anna Maria collected hunters blood. Scarlett made the vampire sacrifices. Lucian helped with the werewolf sacrifices. And Gabe convinced his wife to contact her ancestors to make the connection from the other side, after which he killed her and the rest of their coven anyway" she listed, clearly pleased with herself.

So Anna Maria was the name of the red headed witch who blew the bar to bits and nearly killed them. Of course Klaus' daughter would have minions doing her dirty work.

"The connection was made from the other side" Elijah noted, putting the pieces together.

"Clever, isn't she?" Kol complimented.

"The hardest part was finding him" she said, frowning. "Something's going on, on the other side. The witches are gaining more control."

"Which is why it is in our very best interest to find Miss Bennett" Elijah agreed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Damon asked, "It's not like you can go around telling people that the anchor to the other side is missing."

"We already have some witches looking into it" Klaus piped up, getting up from his seat. "Her sole surviving relative is a cousin whose blood we found to be useless in tracking her. Therefore we've resorted to some less conventional means," he explained, making his way to the door. "Sweetheart" he said, looking back at his daughter, "join me for a meal."

She lifted one brow at him questioningly, before they both flashed out of the house.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" a unwelcome voice filtered through the air. He was too close, lying right next to her on the bed.

"Go away, Damon!" she protested, burying her head under the covers. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone him.

"Oh no you don't," he said, pulling the covers off her. "Time to wake up my blond little angel, or what should I call my brother's girl?" he mused. Damon's tone was light and jovial, but Caroline finally opened her eyes to look at him curiously.

He looked down at her, smiling politely.

Caroline huffed. "What do you want Damon?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"To have a little chat."

"And this couldn't wait 'till morning?"

"It is morning, or should I say late afternoon?" Damon replied.

"What?" Caroline looked through the windows, the curtains were pulled back. The sun hadn't even properly come up yet. It was all doom and gloom outside. She still felt tired and weak. She couldn't have gotten more than a few hours sleep. Checking her phone, it was already after five in the afternoon. She had slept the day away.

Answering her unasked questions, "Welcome to London" Damon said, "If you're looking for a little ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, according to the weatherman you're going to have to wait a few more days."

Caroline looked at him warily. "So the weather's always this... depressing" she muttered.

She looked back at Damon, who was watching her closely. "What?" she asked, feeling self conscious.

"I'm surprised you didn't immediately ask for Stefan" he said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, if he was interested in waking me up, he would be here instead of you" she reasoned.

"He thinks you're mad at him."

"I am."

"He wanted to wake you up since this morning. He and Elena were afraid you slipped into a coma."

"Vampires don't slip into comas" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Vampires don't not heal either," Damon pointed out, "but here we are, not healing."

Caroline's brow furrowed, worriedly. "Why aren't we healing?"

"Kol thinks that the witches did some joojoo to stop us from healing, or rather, for us to heal at a slow human pace, even after drinking blood. Mortal wounds won't kill us, obviously, but for a stake in the heart of course" Damon explained.

At the mention of blood, Caroline realised that she was starving. She hadn't feed in a few days and with the mass blood loss, she was running on empty. She idly wondered if the Originals kept blood bags in their fridge. She tried to push her hunger aside.

Then she realised, "did you say Kol?" she asked, bewildered. "Kol's dead, Damon. Elena and Jeremy killed him. I buried his body." Caroline could still remember the look of pain and absolute heartbreak on Klaus' face, as he looked on at the charred remains of his younger brother. She could also remember Tyler baiting Klaus, and she berating him, mere hours after it had happened. Klaus had lashed out at her, in frustration, biting her. She remembered being moments away from death. She honestly believed that he was going to let her die. But he didn't. He had healed her.

"He's back from the dead."

"How?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious. She wondered if it was even possible.

"Klaus' little girl," Damon replied, "although she's not much of a little girl any more. She's smoking hott."

"The Originals brought him back?" Caroline asked incredulously. She was going to go on a full rant and it seemed Damon sensed as much, because he immediately cut her off.

"No. No, baby hybrid did it on her own. The Originals were genuinely surprised."

"But how did she even..."

"She's Klaus' daughter" Damon stated, "she figured it out."

Of course she figured it out, Caroline thought wryly. Though Caroline could admit that Kol's death was both unfair and unfortunate, Klaus' daughter couldn't just be bringing people back from the dead. Not after what happened the last time the travellers brought Markos back from the dead and effectively destroyed the other side. What consequences would bringing Kol back have? She needed to find Klaus. She needed to get some answers.

Getting off the bed...

"Where do you think you're going?"

Caroline immediately gave Damon a venomous stare. She was so not having this conversation again. "I'm going to find Klaus" she said, acidly.

"He's not here," Damon said, making Caroline stop short. "He and his daughter went out last night to do a little father daughter bonding, and they haven't come back yet" he explained, after receiving a quizzical look from Caroline.

Using her vampire hearing, Caroline realised that inside the mansion was too quiet. She heard activity in the kitchen.

"Kol's off with Elijah at a local pub down the avenue to do some brotherly bonding. While Rebekah and Matt went to make some final party decisions" Damon continued, getting off the bed and making his way out her room, "a party to which we are all required to attend."

"Why?"

"Considering who's on the guest list, at least one of them might be able to steer us in the right direction to finding Bonnie."

Caroline was in no mood to attend Klaus' daughter's seventeenth birthday party. Caroline had seen a portrait of her, in Klaus' studio. The idea of actually meeting her was intimidating. It was one thing to know that Klaus had a daughter, in an abstract far away sense, but it was an entirely different thing to meet her in person. How would that conversation even go? Would Klaus' daughter hate her? Would she hate Klaus' daughter? Why did it even matter? Caroline didn't even know the girl's name. If her tastes were anything like her father's, this party was going to be some high society, supernatural royalty type affair, and Caroline didn't even have anything to wear.

But this was about finding Bonnie. If someone was trying to tear down the other side again, they'd be powerful enough to be invited and Caroline was certain that all who were invited would be sure to attend.

Damon paused at the door. Looking back at her, "Stefan's really sorry Caroline" he stated sincerely, "but if Stefan hadn't snapped your neck then either Rebekah or I would have. It was the right thing to do." Damon looked at her solemnly, "You should talk to him."

A plea from Damon was something rare and should be taken seriously. Caroline sighed. She knew Damon was right. She's been pushing Stefan away and treating him unfairly ever since they found out Bonnie disappeared. They were supposed to be closer than ever, but she never felt further away. At this point, Caroline owed him an apology. Given the circumstances, she knew she would have reacted the same way to save him. But her lashing out at him, and then ignoring him wasn't right. They talked about things. Even if they were together as a couple now, didn't mean they were no longer best friends. Did it? She would just talk to Stefan, and everything would be okay. They would find Bonnie, put a stop to whoever was trying to tear down the other side again, and continue travelling the world together. Just because she and Klaus were on speaking terms again, didn't mean anything had to change.

With a firm resolve, Caroline went downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi :) Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who took the time to write a review. I'm so happy you're reading this story and I hope you're enjoying it a lot so far. **

* * *

The conversation with Stefan went well. He wasn't angry with her. He was extremely concerned and worried about he safety. They'd never really had an argument before, but apologies were completely unnecessary. Caroline admitted to over reacting. Stefan promised to never snap her neck again. Then they laughed, joked around, and got along effortlessly like they always did.

According to Elena, Klaus had compelled a nurse to drop off some blood bags for them. They were all B positive, Caroline's favourite. But Stefan didn't comment. Like a gentleman he fetched her and Elena glasses and poured blood bags for them to drink. Everything was fine and dandy, until a few seconds later she and Elena were throwing the blood back up.

By that time, Rebekah and Matt were back. Rebekah volunteered to bring them some animal blood. The Originals had a stable full of horses on the far end of the estate property, but Caroline tried hard not to think about that. The horse blood was rich and tasted a lot better than bunny blood, but they couldn't keep it down either. They tried and tried again, all night long, but they still couldn't keep down a single drop. It was frustrating.

Matt offered that maybe she and Elena would have to drink straight from the vein, but Caroline wasn't having any of it. And Rebekah was vehemently against them drinking Matt's blood anyway. Human blood was human blood, whether from a blood bag or straight from the vein. But the last time Damon and Stefan fed, so did Elena. Elena said she had couple blood bags this morning and it stayed down. What had changed in a few short hours?

The witches on the other side were doing this. Making them suffer. It was the only explanation. They wanted she and Elena to be weakened, easy to kill. It was a hopeless situation they found themselves in. Caroline couldn't help but think about Bonnie. She knew Bonnie was still alive, the connection was still there. But unlike her and Elena, Bonnie was all alone. Who ever took her, could be hurting her right this second.

Things just kept getting worse. With a frustrated sigh, she went straight to bed, leaving them there. Only a few minutes passed before she found herself wrapped securely in Stefan's arms, resting her head on his chest. Caroline felt even more weak and exhausted than she had been before. Stefan gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, but it was futile attempt. Once again, she drifted off into a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

"You must be Caroline Forbes" a lovely melodious voice came from behind her. The accent was British like Klaus'. But had a hint of French?

Caroline startled, nearly dropping the bowl of pancake mix. She had snuck out of bed and busied herself making breakfast for Stefan. She was intent on finding some renewed confidence that everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

Turning around, Caroline saw Klaus' daughter standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Dressed in a long white lace nightgown and robe. Her long curly raven hair mussed up. Her crystal blue green eyes were staring straight at Caroline. There was all too familiar smirk plastered on her face. Her scent was too alluring and energy rolled off her in waves. Hybrid. Deadly. Like her father. And Caroline had never been more afraid.

"I'm Ivantika Rose" she said, walking up to Caroline. Klaus' daughter was the epitome of beauty. And not stereotypical beauty. She had the sort of captivating beauty and timeless elegance. Big bright eyes, full pink lips, and a gorgeous figure. She exuded confidence and held an air of superiority. Even her movement was graceful. Caroline felt a pang of human insecurity shoot through her.

There was no hostility, only mild amusement. Though Caroline was reminded of a predator stalking her prey. Caroline didn't even realise she was moving, until her back hit the kitchen counter. Ivantika stopped a comfortable distance away, but Caroline still felt stifled.

Caroline swallowed. "Klaus' daughter" she choked out. Taking a deep calming breath and forcing a smile "It's so nice to finally meet you" she said. Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears and she knew her smile must have looked fake.

Caroline noted that the entire kitchen had fallen silent when Ivantika walked in, carefully listening to the conversation taking place.

"Well aren't you just sugar and spice, and everything nice, wrapped up in one pretty little package" Ivantika commented, giggling. The sound was music to Caroline's ears.

Everything about Ivantika was inviting Caroline in. Caroline felt an incredible need to touch her smooth porcelain skin. As Ivantika reached over for a strawberry in the fruit bowl on the counter, Caroline flinched.

Ivantika frowned. "Don't be afraid," she said softly, soothingly, "I won't hurt you" trapping Caroline in her gaze. Caroline couldn't look away. She didn't want to look away.

"Daddy made it very clear I'm strictly forbidden from killing you. Or compelling you. Or harming you in any way" she listed, giving Caroline a sweet smile. "I'm to be perfectly polite and hospitable at all times."

She looked away, releasing Caroline from her gaze. Caroline took a grateful, deep steadying breath. Ivantika reached for a bowl from the cabinet and proceeded to fill it with strawberries and blueberries. Caroline stood still, watching her carefully.

"I must say, I find it quite curious that daddy is so fond of you" Ivantika commented, looking at Caroline intently. "You're quite, ordinary," she stated, matter of factly. "No offence."

"None taken" Caroline said, shrugging. She was not the least bit offended.

Ivantika walked back to the other end of the isle to sit down on a kitchen stool. "So I deign it most opportune for us to get to know each other a bit better" she smiled, politely. "Let's be friends Caroline" she stated, daringly.

Gathering up the strength and courage Caroline knew she had within her, "I'd like that" she stated sincerely.

"Good." Ivantika's expression gave nothing away. With that, Ivantika stood up and exited the kitchen, popping berries in her mouth.

Caroline watched her warily before turning around. Everyone was looking at her intently.

"You handled that quite well" Rebekah remarked, approvingly.

"Thank you?" Caroline muttered, putting the bowl of pancake batter on the counter. She took the seat Ivantika had just vacated, still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. She felt a little dizzy.

Caroline prided herself on being perceptive and figuring people out, their hopes and dreams, hidden insecurities and fears. But Ivantika's confidence and fearlessness was unnerving. Her very presence flooded Caroline with insecurity. And fear. Caroline's flight or fight instinct had been on over drive.

Klaus had said Ivantika was strong and fast. His daughter was a hybrid like him. Did that mean she was stronger than Elijah, Rebekah, Kol too? Caroline's curiosity was piqued. She had so many questions to ask and tried to restrain herself from bombarding Klaus with questions as he and Elijah walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning" he said, smiling. When Klaus smiled, his eyes lit up brightly. He looked so young and carefree. He directed his full attention to her and it did not go unnoticed. Elijah was looking at her curiously and she could tell he had a few questions of his own.

"Good morning Klaus" Caroline replied, "Morning, Elijah."

"Good morning Caroline" Elijah said, smiling politely. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you," she answered cautiously. He frowned at her obvious lie.

"It has been brought to my attention that you, Stefan, Damon and Elena have been healing at a human speed?" he asked, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Yeah" Elena offered, "but since last night, Caroline and I haven't been able to keep down any blood at all, neither human nor animal." Elena wrinkled her nose.

"Curious" Elijah commented, sharing a look with Klaus. "Niklaus and I have come up with a theory. Perhaps now would be a good time to test it?"

"What theory?" Stefan asked, standing at the door, arms folded.

"Elena is the anchor to the vampire plane, therefore she would be sustained by vampire blood. Caroline is the anchor to the werewolf/hybrid plane, therefore Niklaus' blood would heal her" Elijah explained.

"She's not drinking his blood" Stefan nearly shouted. Elijah narrowed his eyes at Stefan's outburst.

Klaus looked smug. As though he were expecting such a reaction from Stefan. "Considering there aren't many werewolves wondering around, would you much prefer Caroline to take a bite out of my daughter instead?"

Caroline glared at him. Klaus was clearly baiting Stefan and she didn't appreciate it.

"It's just blood Stefan" she reasoned. Stefan did not look pleased. She didn't want to drink Klaus' blood either, but at the mention of blood, Caroline realised she was starving.

Caroline saw Elijah fill a glass of his blood and offer it to Elena who was now drinking it gratefully, while Damon gently stroked her hair and watched the deep gash on her forehead heal. A part of Caroline wondered why Stefan couldn't be as supportive.

Klaus was looking at her intently. Caroline hesitated. She had made up with Stefan last night and really didn't want to do anything to upset him.

"You need to heal, love" Klaus said softly, brow furrowing. "And unlike Damon, Stefan and Elena, you haven't fed in days." Concern was etched across his face. "You must be starving."

Elijah looked at curiously.

Caroline gums ached. The scent of Elijah's blood coupled with the memory of the taste of Klaus' blood had her teetering on the edge of her control. She looked at Stefan, hoping for some assurance but he wore a blank expression. Caroline needed to feed and Klaus' blood would work. Did Stefan really prefer her to start desiccating than to drink a bit of Klaus' blood? She couldn't understand why Stefan was acting this way.

Conquering her indecisiveness for her, Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it up to her. She knew he had done it purposefully, as her vampire features emerged, she sunk her fangs into his skin. Klaus' delicious blood flowed into her mouth, down her throat, pouring strength back into her. Instinctively, she wrapped one hand in his, fingers intertwining, holding his arm securely with her other hand, fearing he'd pull away. She leaned into him. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. She felt safe. Memories of a happier time flooded her mind. Memories of being with him. It was too intimate. Closing her eyes, she revelled in his taste.

Caroline felt when Stefan vamp sped out of the house, but she couldn't bare to tear herself away from Klaus.

* * *

It had been hours.

And Stefan still hadn't returned.

She had no idea where he was, but was mildly comforted that Damon and Matt were out trying to find him.

Caroline felt both ashamed and embarrassed by how she acted this morning. Her behaviour was beyond inappropriate. The moment she had her fill and got back to her senses, she tore away from Klaus, going straight to her room. A few minutes later, Elena joined her with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for them to share. Elena tried to comfort her, telling her that her behaviour was purely instinctive, a need to feed. But Caroline knew that it ran much deeper than simply feeding from Klaus. She felt connected to him. Even now, as his blood flowed through her veins, she felt strong, powerful, capable. She had felt safe in his arms. The memory of their time together flooded her mind, an onslaught of emotions that she had buried deep, came to the surface, as though the past seventeen years they spent apart never happened.

She was so mad at Klaus. Why couldn't he have done the right thing and poured his blood in a glass like Elijah had done for Elena? Why did Klaus want her to drink directly from him? Klaus knew exactly what he was doing. He always did. Caroline couldn't understand why Stefan was acting so strange before, but she understood perfectly now. Klaus was trying to steal her from Stefan, the way he had stolen her from Tyler. It was all part of Klaus' sick little game. And Caroline had no interest in playing. She was not going to let Klaus ruin what she had with Stefan, not before she even gave Stefan a real chance. Caroline couldn't deny she felt something for Klaus, but what she felt for him didn't matter. Caroline would not risk losing Stefan, the way she had lost Tyler.

The moment she tore herself away from Klaus, she felt a strong sense of loss. Then she felt bad for being so rude, after he had graciously offered up his own blood for her benefit. But Caroline had quickly shaken off those feelings. She would not sympathise with Klaus, she would not worry about hurting his feelings, or try to figure him out. The moment she decided to get to know Klaus better, was the moment she let him in. This time, Caroline was not going to allow herself to make the same mistake. It didn't matter how much time had passed. It didn't matter that Klaus had a teenage daughter. Klaus would always be Klaus, with an ulterior motive and a hidden agenda, and she would not fall prey.

Caroline and Elena were in the beauty parlour getting their hair and make up done. Rebekah and Ivantika were in their own rooms getting ready. All day, decorators, interior designers, caterers were going in and out, setting up the courtyard, ballroom and parlour for the activities that would be held there in a less than 2 short hours. The splendour of the ballroom would be highlighted by a few rounds of traditional dancing throughout the night. Rebekah had showed Caroline and Elena a video, watched them practise and made sure they were okay, before several dresses were brought in for them to make a selection from. Mostly couture. Ellie Saab, Oscar De La Renta, Zuhair Murad, Ziad Nakad, and designer brands Caroline didn't even know.

Caroline sat as the hair dresser worked her hair in a messy braided bun. Getting a manicure and pedicure done, while the make up artist put the finishing brushes of gloss on her lips. She decided to go with black nail polish, dark smoky eyes and nude lips. She sat still, barely even paying attention, finding it hard to relax and enjoy being pampered. Caroline couldn't stop worrying about Stefan. She just wanted to see him again. Let him know that she wasn't going to let Klaus get to her, and neither should he. That Klaus didn't even want her anyway. It was just a game to him.

"Do you like this one, or this one?" Elena asked, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts. Elena's pin straight hair framed her face. She hadn't gotten her make up done yet, but her nails were painted gold.

"You're asking me to choose between modern day fairytale princess or Greek Goddess" Caroline said, looking at the dresses, "The gold dress with the purple and yellow crystal embellishments is stunning. You should totally go try it on."

Elena looked pleased by Caroline's choice and immediately took it off the rack to go try it on, big smile on her face. "Care, you haven't chosen a dress for yourself yet" Elena pointed out.

"I know" Caroline answered, "I really don't see anything I like." Caroline looked through the rack of dresses again. This was the most expensive and beautiful collection of designer gowns and dresses she ever had the opportunity to choose from, but Caroline honestly didn't see anything that suited her sense of style.

"Why don't you just pick one for me to wear?" It didn't matter which dress Caroline wore. They were all pretty. And the only reason they were attending was to try to find out who took Bonnie and how to get her back. Plus, at this point, Caroline wasn't even sure Stefan was attending the party, so she didn't have a reason to dress up.

There was a knock on the door, but not before Elena peeked behind the divider to give her a look.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice asked.

Caroline moved to open the door. Ivantika was wearing a long, white, long sleeved, silk robe. Her curly hair was now in messy knot at the nape of her neck. Around her neck was a chunky necklace with an intricately woven pattern of diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, blue topaz, rubies, set in what had to be either white gold or platinum. On her ears, matching earrings. The colours were magnificent and highlighted the colour of her eyes, which were framed by her naturally thick dark lashes. Her lips and nails, painted nude.

"I love your necklace" Caroline complimented.

"Thank you" Ivantika replied, smiling politely, "daddy had the set especially made."

"So what do you think?," Elena asked, walking out from behind the divider, obviously distracted, not having noticed Ivantika at the door. She looked nervously between her and Caroline.

Elena's dress was strapless, form fitting and lined until the upper thigh, giving a clear view of her long legs. She paired it with strappy gold high heels.

"You look great Elena" Caroline complimented.

"Enchanting" Ivantika agreed readily, "the gold suits your complexion nicely."

"Thanks" Elena said a bit shyly.

"You should have your hair curled and put in a deep side part" Ivantika added.

Elena put her robe on over the gown and instructed the hair dresser.

Caroline was a little surprised. Elena hated her hair curled. It reminded her too much of Katherine. But Elena had immediately gone ahead with Ivantika's suggestion.

Caroline turned back to look at the girl who was now eyeing her curiously. After a moment, "come," she said, taking Caroline's arm in hers and steering her down the hall, into what had to be her bedroom.

Ivantika's bedroom was huge, almost as big as half of Liz Forbes' house. A king sized canopy bed stood in the middle, with one large window on one side, on the other, a door leading out to a terrace. On one side of the room was a walk in closet, on the other an en-suite bath. In the walk in closet were over a dozen racks of clothes, drawers fitted from floor to ceiling, a vanity, a floor length mirror, a plush white sofa and a coffee table covered in books, a lap top, cell phone, iPod and Caroline noticed a sketchpad and a set of pencils. Besides from being lavish and tidy, it was a typical teenage girl's bed room. The whole room was white and airy. The atmosphere was serene. Caroline quickly caught herself from wondering what Klaus' bedroom must look like.

Ivantika went to the further end of the closet, obviously looking for something.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Caroline said, trying to make conversation. There was no tension between them, but Caroline still felt uncomfortable being alone with her.

Ivantika smiled, slipping what had to be a gown under a white cover from the closet.

"I noticed you didn't fancy anything from the collection I sent over, perhaps you'd like to wear this, or something else from my collection?" she said, walking over to Caroline, offering up the dress.

Caroline dumbly took it from her, unzipping the bag. The dress was dark blue, almost black. A thick lacy material, covered in delicately woven black and dark blue crystal embellishments. It was long sleeved, form fitting until the lower thigh, then hanging loosely. The dress appeared to be relatively modest, but for the plunging neckline. And between the transparent pieces of fabric and unlined thick lace, it was just as alluring as Elena's, if not more.

If Caroline had gone out shopping, this one would have definitely caught her eye. It called to her inner Goddess. It was the kind of dress she would want to wear, but be too afraid of not being able to pull it off, to buy it.

"Daddy said that blue's your colour" Ivantika commented, "and I'd have to agree with him."

Caroline immediately handed the dress back to her. "If this is a gift from Klaus, I can't accept it" Caroline stated firmly.

"It's not" she stated, "It's a gift from me."

Caroline was confused. What had Klaus told his daughter about them? Ivantika said that Klaus told her to be perfectly polite, but she was being beyond polite. Why would Ivantika offer Caroline a dress?

"If you don't want to wear this one, you can choose another," Ivantika continued.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked, accepting the dress, but it sounded more like an accusation. Caroline didn't bow down to Klaus. And she was not going to be intimated by Klaus' daughter. Even if it killed her. But Caroline was genuinely interested to know.

"Consider this me keeping an open mind" she said, airily. After a moment, she elaborated. "You seem to know an awful lot about my father. While I wasn't even aware of your existence until two days ago" Ivantika said, walking over to the vanity. "It's just a dress, Caroline. Don't read too much into it."

Ivantika opened the top draw of the vanity, collecting a pair of long waterfall gold earrings with yellow and purple gems. Then dark blue diamond studded earrings and a hair clip. Picking up a pair of black strappy high heels from a shelf, she walked over to Caroline.

"These should fit," she said, giving Caroline the shoes. "These are for Elena" Ivantika said, handing Caroline the gold earrings, "and for you," offering up the diamond studs and hair clip. Caroline accepted them gratefully.

Whatever reason Ivantika had for making sure she and Elena looked good tonight, was greatly appreciated. If they had any hope of finding Bonnie, they needed to fit in with this crowd, get to know these people, and get some answers.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." Ivantika waited patiently and it took a moment for Caroline to realise she was being kicked out. Caroline quickly made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Elena's dress- Zuhair Murad Haute Couture Spring Summer 2014 #41**

**Caroline's dress- Ziad Nakad Haute Couture Fall Winter 2014 #22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantogram- Fall In Love**

Caroline didn't want to leave Elena standing alone, but at Elena's nod of encouragement, Caroline accepted Elijah's proffered hand. They made their way to the centre of the room, through the vast crowd. Some were watching her curiously, others with a hint of jealousy. Sharing a dance with an Original must be a great honour, she thought sarcastically. He bowed politely, she followed suit with a curtsy, before being taken in Elijah's arms. They spent the first few moments in comfortable silence, with Caroline focusing on her steps.

"Allow me to apologise for my brother's behaviour this morning," Elijah offered, sincerely.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her, but she avoided his gaze, looking around the ballroom instead, for any sign of Stefan, Damon or Matt. She saw Kol extend his hand in invitation to dance, which Elena politely accepted.

"Don't," Caroline said sadly. "I can tell that you're used to apologising for your brother's behaviour, but I'm pretty sure that Klaus isn't even a tiny bit sorry for what he did. So just, don't."

"You seem to know my brother very well," Elijah stated.

Caroline looked up at him, smiling shyly. Elijah was most certainly a gentleman. Despite his obvious curiosity about the tenure of her and Klaus' relationship, Elijah would never bluntly ask, the way Rebekah or Kol probably would have.

"I think so," Caroline answered honestly. "Well, I thought I did," she said as an afterthought. So much had changed over the years, but everything felt the same. The Originals were on one side, her and her friends on the other, both coming together to fight a common enemy. "Or maybe I don't know him at all. Maybe all the parts of him that I saw, were exactly what he wanted me to see."

Elijah looked at her curiously, a gentle smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" she asked, boldly.

There was something calming about Elijah's presence, that made Caroline feel brave in a room full of the most powerful and dangerous creatures, complete strangers, almost all of them older than her. Caroline knew that the Originals were most feared, renown for their brutality and she was sure that Elijah was every bit as hostile, possessive, vindictive, cruel and down right merciless, as his siblings. But there was a softness to Elijah, a humanness that was as a result of the polite, well mannered, mask he always wore. Caroline figured that Elijah was the most patient, unlike his siblings, he was a man of deep thought, before taking action.

And yet, in over a thousand years, Klaus was the one who always kept his family safe. Besides from daggering them and stowing them away in coffins for centuries at a time, at least he kept them alive. Ten steps a head of everyone else. A plethora of back up plans. Always looking over his shoulder. Always looking out for his fickle baby sister and volatile baby brother, while being kept in check by his older brother. It was no secret that Elijah was the peace keeper, more of a father figure than an older brother. With someone always out to hurt him and his family, did Klaus ever find peace?

Caroline felt sorry for him. She immediately scolded herself for allowing her mind to wonder about Klaus in the first place.

"You are not what you seem to be, Miss Forbes" Elijah replied bemused, looking away from her. After a deep breath, he continued, "I once thought you a momentary distraction, a mere infatuation, one of the many women Niklaus has fancied over the centuries."

"You are an extraordinarily attractive woman" he stated, matter of factly. Caroline blushed scarlet at his unexpected compliment. Elijah looked at her, amused by her reaction. He then quickly sobered, voice becoming grave. "But now I'm not quite sure what to make of you." Elijah's expression hardened infinitesimally for a moment.

Then he smiled at her gently. "I apologise if I am being too forward."

"Not at all Elijah" Caroline answered. "I appreciate your honesty."

Caroline knew that everyone had listened in to the conversation she had with Klaus. She insulted him, accused him, berated him and completely destroyed most of his art work. Anyone else would have ended up with either their heart or their head separated from their body. Klaus had allowed her to behave that way with him. He tried to explain himself to her. And he even cheered her up. Well, it was understandable that Elijah would be curious about her relationship with his brother. But she and Klaus didn't have any relationship. Not really.

It was a mistake to have allowed herself to be so honest and emotional with Klaus. She completely opened herself up to him and gave everything away. She allowed him to see how much he affected her, giving him an advantage over her. It was a mistake she regretted making. Then she played right into his hand just this morning, by drinking from him. Caroline would not let Klaus win again. This time she knew how the game was played.

Caroline caught herself thinking about Klaus again. Hadn't she convinced herself to completely ignore and never speak to him again? Now why did she want to get back at him for getting under her skin?

* * *

"I killed you" Elena stated, solemnly. She was tense, on edge, clearly afraid, but she put on a brave face and accepted his hand nonetheless.

"I know, I remember being dead" Kol said, amusedly. "It was awfully lonely on the other side," he drawled, pulling her tightly against him.

Her body stiffened, being in such close proximity to him. "Relax, darling" he whispered seductively in her ear, brushing his lips softly over her cheek.

She pulled her face away from his, to glare at him. "But I killed you" she nearly shouted, frustratedly. Kol laughed at her, eyes shining brightly.

"And I'd do it again if I had to" Elena said scornfully, "You were going to hurt my brother. I had to kill you."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me darling" Kol said, smiling. "So you killed me" he stated simply, "and hundreds of vampires who belonged to my bloodline."

Elena frowned. She looked almost apologetic, as if the reality of what she had done was finally sinking in.

"Then you released Silas, your brother died anyway, followed by a series of rather unfortunate events," he grinned maliciously at her. "Hate to say it but, I told you so."

Elena was in deep thought. After a moment Elena said "I'm sorry." Kol looked at her perplexed by the sincerity in her tone.

"I'm not sorry I killed you" Elena corrected. "I'm sorry I had to."

Kol nodded. He dropped his smile, looking at her intently instead, as if seeing her for the very first time. His cockiness and arrogance she knew how to deal with, but the way he was regarding her now, completely took her off guard. Elena looked around, forming an escape plan.

Then she saw him. Dressed to the nines, looking rather dapper in a black suit, grey shirt and deep purple tie. He was standing only a few feet away, looking at her closely.

She immediately relaxed and felt the tension and awkwardness roll off her as she pried herself away from Kol and nearly ran into Damon's arms.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?"

Caroline didn't even notice his presence until he spoke, and he was standing right next to her. She was so engrossed in her conversation with Elijah, who was telling her all about traditional dances and customs that changed and developed over the centuries. He explained that right now, time was allotted for guests to socialise, familiarise themselves and become acquainted with each other. The birthday girl would come down, the first formal dance would be taken with her father, then everyone else would join in either dancing or spectating. After which they would commence with socialising, idle conversation, partaking in refreshments. The cake would be cut at midnight.

Elijah looked to her. Caroline nodded.

"Not at all," Elijah said politely. He gave her a warm smile before taking his leave.

"I didn't think you were going to show" Caroline said, as Stefan picked up from where Elijah left off.

"I wasn't going to" Stefan said, honestly "but they threatened to miss the party too if I didn't come with them, so, here I am."

"Here you are" she said, sadly. She was happy to see him, but he obviously didn't want to be here with her. The thought made her heart ache.

"You don't have to be here, if you don't want to" she said, defeated. Stefan was obviously still mad with her. "You can leave if you want to. It's fine."

"No, I can't." He sighed.

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked, confused. "Elena and I will be perfectly safe," she insisted. "I don't want to force you to be here if you don't want to be."

"Hey" he said gently. "I don't want to fight any more" he said earnestly.

She looked at him, brow furrowing. She didn't want to fight any more either. After a moment, she nodded in agreement.

"You look gorgeous, Caroline" he complimented.

Caroline blushed. "So do you." Stefan was dressed a black suit, white shirt and blue tie. His tie was the same colour as her dress. She idly wondered who picked it out for him.

He smiled, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

They danced in silence. She didn't know what to say and it seemed like Stefan was content with not filling the void. She knew that he was still mad at her, but didn't feel like bringing it up again. They could deal with their personal problems later.

Tonight was about getting as much information they could about what the witches were planning and try to find a way to stop them. It was only a matter of time before who ever took Bonnie realised that she wasn't the only anchor to the other side and would be coming after her and Elena. Caroline only hoped that who ever took Bonnie would be here tonight. She even hoped that they'd make a move on either her or Elena. Thinking like that was reckless and irresponsible. The possibility of either her or Elena being successfully kidnapped was high. But it was the only way. She would gladly sacrifice herself if it mean't that they'd get Bonnie back safe and sound.

Looking around, Caroline saw Elena and Damon on the dance floor, barely dancing. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, gently swaying to the sound of the music. They couldn't stop staring at each other. Caroline felt a little guilty that Damon was away from Elena all day.

Elijah stood between Rebekah and Kol. Next to Rebekah stood Matt. Rebekah looked gorgeous in a blood red strapless dress. It had intricately woven details on the fabric. It was form fitting, fanning out at the bottom, in a long mermaid tail. She paired it with a necklace similar to the one Ivantika was wearing. Whereas Ivantika's was more blue and green, Rebekah's had more red, pink and orange. Her long blonde hair was worn loose, in waves. Matt was dressed in a black suit and tie, white shirt.

Caroline was certain that Matt was the only regular human in and around the entire estate right now, but Matt didn't look even a little bit out of place. He looked confident and perfectly comfortable at Rebekah's side, who was introducing him to anyone who came up to talk to her. Rebekah was leaning snugly into Matt, while he had an arm resting delicately around her waist.

Rebekah and Matt had been together for nearly two decades. While that was no time at all for a vampire, that was quarter of Matt's life. Matt was nearly middle aged. Caroline knew Matt had no interest in turning into a vampire. But it came as a genuine surprise that Rebekah didn't compel him to want to turn. Rebekah had respected his wishes and they lived each day to the fullest, together. Human life was so fleeting. If you really love someone, would you ever really be able to let them go? No, Caroline didn't think so. If you love someone, you'd never let them go, and you'd do everything in your power to keep them with you forever.

* * *

An introduction wasn't necessary. As soon as she came into view, all eyes were on her. Ivantika wore a powder blue gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a long train. It was tight until the waist, fanning out in tiered tulle, which was ombre blue. Over a dozen different shades of blue, from light powder blue to the dark midnight blue. It was the perfect princess fairytale dress. She looked ethereal. As she walked in, with a charming smile, the dance floor cleared.

Stefan took Caroline's hand and pulled her along until they were standing next to Damon and Elena on the sidelines. Everyone looked on. Caroline realised that Ivantika was supposed to share the first dance with her father, but Klaus was no where to be seen. Ivantika didn't look the least bit perturbed. She continued to the middle of the ball room, and just when Elijah was about to stand in, Klaus seemed to magically appear. Taking her hand in his, without skipping a beat. He bowed. She curtsied. The music started and they began to dance. They twirled around the dance floor, their movements in perfect synchronisation. Ivantika gave her father a blinding smile and he looked down at her affectionately. He was the definition of a doting dad.

Klaus hadn't looked at her once, but Caroline couldn't look away from him. It went unnoticed because all eyes were on them any way. He looked genuinely happy. He was dressed in a black double breasted suit, dark blue dress shirt and tie. He had a little scruff and his hair was still wet. Then she realised...

"Klaus" she said, tearing her gaze away from Klaus, to look at Stefan knowingly.

Stefan looked wary.

"Klaus forced you to come?" she asked disbelieving, pulling her hand from his. "Because my own boyfriend didn't want to see me." She didn't need an answer, and Stefan didn't give one, but the expression on his face was a clear give away.

"Caroline..." Stefan said, placatingly.

"No" she said firmly. She noticed that Elena and Damon were looking at her worriedly. A few strangers shot her curious glances. Even Elijah was looking at her, from across the room. "If you'll excuse me..." she said walking away.

* * *

**Lana Del Rey- Serial Killer**

Klaus sensed her leave the room. After the dance, he easily followed Caroline's scent out the side door, into the garden. She was standing, her back against him, gently tracing the petals of a blue rose, index finger moving to linger on the tip of a torn. Finally noticing his presence, she turned around to face him.

Klaus was caught off guard by her beauty once again. Blue eyes shone deep blue. They pierced right through his heart, hoping to end him. Bathed in the moon light, she looked absolutely enchanting, the picture of perfection in a dark blue form fitting gown. The dress left little to the imagination, yet hid just enough to spur a man's curiosity. And knowing what was hidden underneath, Klaus couldn't stop staring at her delicious curves.

The plunging neckline of the dress, showed off her ample cleavage. Klaus' eyes traced every inch of her skin he could see. He yearned to taste her. She smelled so sweet. Like strawberries and sunshine, but tonight there was no innocence. There was no bright bubbly optimistic Caroline Forbes. No. She was sultry. Sexy. A Goddess. An avenging angel, ready to bestow on him her wrath. She looked malicious. He wondered what he had done this time to earn her ire. She was always angry with him. But he enjoyed her strength. Her fire. She was a perfectly aged bottle of wine. And he could drink from her forever. It brought him inexplicable joy to know that right now his blood flowed through her veins.

"You look stunning, sweetheart," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

"You should think so," she fumed, "since you picked this dress out for me."

"I didn't" he answered honestly, surprised by her accusation. "Though I should have." "You look especially lovely in blue," he added, walking closer to her.

"That's what your daughter said" she stated.

Oh. "You think I told her to give you a dress to wear?" he asked, knowingly. "I assure you, I did no such thing."

"Then why did she?" Caroline asked, confused.

Honestly, Klaus didn't know why Ivantika would give Caroline a dress. She didn't share. In fact, she made it absolutely clear that no one was allowed to touch her things.

"I have no idea."

As expected, his response did not please Caroline. "So, what? She was just being nice?" Caroline said disbelieving. "How do I know she's not going to strangle me in my sleep or something?"

Klaus had to chuckle. Caroline glared at him.

"That's really not her style, love." Klaus smirked. "I'm a little offended that you think she's a psychotic serial killer like her father." Not that Caroline was off target. Ivantika had made quite a reputation for herself over the years.

"Klaus, I'm serious" Caroline said sternly.

"She's not going to kill you" he stately matter of factly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told her not to kill you...

"Compel me or harm me in any way, I know" Caroline finished, exasperated. "What I mean is, how do you know she'll listen to you?"

"Wishful thinking." He tried to sound nonchalant, but at Caroline's expression, he broke out in a wide grin.

"You're not funny."

"And you're hilarious love." He commented, more seriously now "I honestly doubt my daughter would kill the one person in the world I specifically asked her not to."

Caroline looked stunned.

"You brought Stefan back." It wasn't a question, but Klaus nodded any way.

"Why?" Caroline's tone was soft but menacing. He smirked. He had missed her adorable kitten fury.

"Because Elijah told me to" he replied. He saw her clench her fists in anger and frustration.

"Must you always be so cryptic?"

"Variety may be the spice of life" he pointed out, delicately plucking a rose from the bush. But mystery," he said, thoughtfully, "it's what we don't know that captivates our interest." He gave her the rose and she accepted it, bringing it to her nose to inhale its scent.

He looked at her intently. "Travelling to the far corners of the earth, seeing something you've never seen before, going on life's many great adventures. Even after you've seen it a thousand times, the experience is always different. Something always changes. Something's always unknown. And finding out about it, well there's nothing quite like discovering something new."

She seemed thoughtful, pondering. Caroline still hadn't experienced what the world outside of Mystic Falls had to offer. There was so much she still didn't know. So much he could teach her. He knew she wanted the world. If only she would be brave enough to take it.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" she whispered, as if giving a confession.

He looked at her, completely perplexed by her train of thought. She held on to the stem of the rose too tightly. He could smell her blood.

"I try so hard to be mad at you, but then you smile at me, the way you smile at Rebekah, and your daughter. A genuine smile" Caroline explained.

Caroline was being open with him, and her honesty was unnerving. He could tell that she was reasoning with herself. He steeled himself. "You find Stefan and bring him back. Not because Elijah told you to, because I know that no one could ever make you do anything you don't want to. But you wanted to. You brought him back because you knew I wanted him here with me."

He had forgotten how perceptive she was.

"Then you tell me these things. And I can feel how much you want me to go out into the world and see and experience and start to live my life, instead of merely existing." She added frustratedly, "Since that day you came into my bedroom and gave me your blood to heal Tyler's hybrid bite."

She left out the part where he had made Tyler bite her. Klaus wondered why.

"Caroline..."

"Klaus" she said, apologetically, "You can't do this to me again."

"Sweetheart..."

"You left me" she stated matter of factly. "You left me" she said, accusatorily, "all alone."

But there was no pain there. There was acceptance.

Was that really what she thought? That he had just left her behind, without looking back?

Klaus had been totally consumed by thoughts of her and welcomed any form of distraction over the years. He had spent too many nights startling awake, clawing at his chest, trying to rid himself of the painful memories. Time after time, he had found himself at the border of Mystic Falls, just a step away from breaking his promise. It took all his strength not to. Because he had made a promise. A promise that she had made him make. This is what she wanted. How dare she accuse him of leaving her? She was the one who practically told him to go.

He took a deep calming breath.

Then, a blood curdling scream echoed from inside the ball room.

An affray broke out.

Klaus could smell the blood. The doppelgänger's blood.

Not a second later, Caroline fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

She clenched her teeth firmly shut, but as blood started to trickle down her temples, she cried out.

* * *

**Ivantika's dress inspiration- Oscar De La Renta (gown Amy Adams wore to the Oscars 2013)**

**Rebekah's dress inspiration- Reem Acra Haute Couture #1 (red instead)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate you telling me what you like about this story and sharing your curiosity over what will happen next. I encourage others to do the same. Also, those of you who are following this story and have favourited it, thanks a lot for ****your ****support.**

* * *

She sensed his presence, like she always did, and she looked up to see him standing at the entrance.

Grey eyes stared into blue green ones, as he made his way over to her.

She really didn't think she'd see him here, out of all places.

She didn't even know his name.

But she guessed she shouldn't be too surprised. He always made an appearance when she'd least expect him to.

He was a wolf, that much she knew. And much too old. There was something about him that was otherworldly. He must have been brought back from the dead. It took a lot of nerve for him to show up, knowing that her family would be here. The minute any of them found out about him, he'd be good as dead.

As he stood closer to her, nearly touching, but not quite, she picked up on his distinct scent. He'd never gotten this close before. He was a wolf, but something else. There was magic surrounding him. She could feel this pulsating energy rolling off him in waves. She realised that the werewolf presence tonight greatly exceeded what was on her guest list and it did not go unnoticed. So he'd brought a few pack members. What was he doing here? Planning on stealing her away? There was only one man on this earth stronger than her, and it was not the one who had his hand placed possessively on the small of her back.

"Happy birthday, Ivantika Rose," his said in his deep accent.

"Thank you," she answered, smiling politely. She had never given him her name, but she was right all along. He did know.

He delivered a line and she giggled at his poorly delivered bloodsucker joke. She should be offended. If he was hoping to woo her, he'd better step up his game. Who was he? What did he want?

_"You" he had said, a charming smile on his face, the first time she had met him. She had gotten a little lost some where in Indonesia, holed up in a little family restaurant, working on a sketch of a Buddhist temple she'd like to have built. He walked in with half a dozen wolves flanking him. She paid them no mind, but he sat down at the opposite end of her table and offered her a drink. She didn't even think of killing him. No, she was very rarely impressed but easily intrigued. Perhaps this mysterious stranger would prove to be good company._

_"You can't have me," she had stated, matter of factly._

_"Belong to another?" he had asked curiously. His brow had furrowed, as if wary of her reply._

_"I belong to no one but myself."_

_He had laughed, and he did prove to be good company. There in Indonesia. A few months later, in Saudi Arabia. Again in Chile, where she had gone to visit Matt and auntie Bekah. And a few other places, over the past two years. She'd sense his presence, and he'd be there, looking at her, smiling knowingly. _

_She didn't know a single thing about him, except everything. They talked for hours, even days, never running out of conversation material. In fact, it became increasingly hard for her to pry herself away from him, but she always did. He never did. He never left her. She was always the one to say "goodbye." He'd say, "until next time." He always carefully dodged any personal questions that would give him away, so, so did she. Although she had a gut feeling that he already knew who she was. What she was._

And so he did.

It was dangerous.

He was dangerous, she realised much too late.

Ivantika had seen Caroline storm out of the room. Her father chased after her as soon as he could. What was so special about that blonde vampire? Between uncle Lijah's "family above all" and her father's "love is a vampire's greatest weakness" perfectly exemplified by auntie Bekah falling in love with a human, too weak to turn him, and the family's tolerance of said relationship. She just brought uncle Kol back from the dead and now nothing was going to tear them apart again. Not Caroline. Not Matt. Not the Bonnie's missing, the other side's being torn apart nonsense.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Kol said, bringing both their attention to him.

"This is my friend," Ivantika introduced, smiling, "uncle Kol." At least the wolf had the good manners to nod in acknowledgement.

Kol smirked. "Your face looks awfully familiar" he commented. "Have we met before?"

"I don't recall," he stated.

"Well it was a long time ago," Kol remarked. "Allow me to refresh your memory. When I was still human, I used to go deep in the forest with my brothers Nik and Henrick, to spy on the wolves during a full moon," he explained, voice low, "it was fascinating to watch the transformation. You look so familiar to the pack leader's youngest son." Kol smiled maliciously.

She sensed him bristle. His fingers that were tracing circles on the small of her black were now clawing into the fabric of her dress.

"Dorian Graymark, was that your father's name?" Kol answered, highly amused, "You must be Darius." "Perhaps we should ask Nik? He was always so much more knowledgeable of the wolves," he asked, quirking a brow at Ivantika.

Ivantika paled. She stiffened at Kol's subtle threat, also wary of Darius' reaction. She could feel the rage emanating off him, a growl rumbling from his chest. But Kol seemed completely nonplussed. In fact, he looked expectant, as if a fight broke out between them, then at least he'd have something to do.

She had introduced him as her friend. Was he her friend? Well at least now she knew his name. Darius. Darius Graymark. She weighed her desire to get to know more about him, with the real possibility that her father would just kill him. She shuddered.

But before she could make a move to place herself between them, their attention was directed to Elena, in the middle of the dance floor, clutching her head in pain. A piercing, blood curdling scream filled the air. Matt, whom Elena was dancing with, looked on in dismay.

Followed by a cry, coming from outside. The other anchor, Caroline, must also be in pain.

Then there was blood.

If the scream hadn't caught their attention, the blood had. There was a flurry of activity and the witches who were invited struggled to get out of the way. Only not all of them did. Ivantika quickly realised that there were too many unfamiliar faces in the crowd. Some of them had their attention focused solely on Elena, whilst others were focusing on something else entirely. Witches.

"I can't move" Kol choked out.

Ivantika realised that uncle Elijah, auntie Bekah and the Salvatores seemed unable to move as well.

"Go" Ivantika said, softly, looking at the scene unfold. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't meet his gaze. After a second too long, Darius was gone.

A blonde haired stranger looked at her curiously. Then he fixed her with a determined gaze, muttering in a language she made out to be either Bengali or Latin. Upon realising his intention, Ivantika vamp sped infront of him. He startled and his heart skipped a beat. "Suicidal warlock?" she purred, reaching out to wrap her hand around his neck. But before she could even touch him, he erupted in flames. Flames which quickly began to spread.

Ravenous vampires were honing in on the doppelgänger. Elena was a vampire, like them. But she was much too young. She was like a delicacy. And blood was blood. They seemed unperturbed by the fire, as if transfixed in a trance. Ivantika could see the vampires moving towards Elena, but Matt placed himself infront of her, hoping to provide a literal human shield. His bravery was commendable. But foolish. Some of the vampires now set their sights set on him. Veins around their eyes, fangs elongated, ready to attack.

Ivantika looked over at Rebekah who was staring helplessly at Matt. Noticing the panicked look in her aunt's eyes, without a moment's hesitation, she vamp sped infront of Matt. Digging her fingers into the flesh on the neck of a vampire, effectively separating head from body, tearing apart another, pulling out two hearts, and snapping a few necks.

More witches burned. The heat of the raging fire, thick smoke and smell of charred flesh filled the air. With danger quickly approaching them, the vampires began snapping out of the trance they were in. The older vampires seemed to be regaining their control quicker, the younger ones being held back.

As the witches burned, their magic seemed to be wearing off. As soon as they could move, Rebekah sped to Matt's side. While the Salvatores tended to Elena, trying to get her up and out of the way.

Elena's screams had turned to cries and now she was a whimpering mess on the floor, muttering something about visions. She was probably delusional. By the looks of it, she had nearly bled out.

There were still some werewolves and witches around too. Almost friends, but valued acquaintances. Brave onlookers. They were trying to help Elijah quell the blaze. The whole property would burn to the ground at this rate.

But as quickly as the fire started, smoke and ash lay in it's wake. The witches who had sacrificed themselves, were now small heaps of residue on the floor, charred bones and ash.

Ivantika looked around the ballroom. Her birthday party had been ruined before she even got a chance to cut the cake. She looked at the lights and decorations. The fabric of the curtains were still melting, lights shattered, decorations completely destroyed. She thought about all the party plans that were made. Bringing uncle Kol back from the dead. Darius making a surprise appearance. The façade of civility. What was mean't to be her very own cotillion.

Ruined.

"Leave." Her voice resounded throughout the ball room. "Now," she all but snarled. Vampires flashed away, werewolves and witches seemed to disappear. The room emptied out in less than a minute.

Ivantika looked up and there he stood, leaning casually at the door. Darius offered her an endearing smile, before turning and slowly walking away.

* * *

Stefan ran into the garden. He knew Klaus was with Caroline, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. He cringed at the sight before him. Caroline was drenched in her own blood, even her golden locks were stained red. Open wounds marred her skin. Klaus cradled her in his arms, but she was trembling against him. She was obviously still in pain, but Stefan hadn't heard a sound. It was then he noticed her jaw firmly clenched.

He knelt down next to her, gently stroking her hair. She whimpered. He immediately pulled his hand away.

"Elena?" Caroline asked breathlessly. "Stefan, where's Elena?" Caroline tried to move, but it was a feeble attempt. Coughs racked her body and she choked up blood. Klaus tried to lift her, but Caroline made another move to stand. This time, Klaus wrapped his arms around her, supporting most of her weight and walked with her inside. Stefan followed, scowling.

She looked at him. "I saw Bonnie," she said, softly. Her voice sounded so weak. "I saw Bonnie... in a vision" she explained. "There was someone else there... a witch. And the witch was standing next to someone... but I couldn't see." Caroline's breathing became laboured and she was struggling to breathe. She took a few deep calming breaths and then continued. "Klaus can see" she said, her voice becoming stronger. "Klaus can look into my mind and see what I saw." She turned to glare at Klaus.

Klaus was looking away from her. It was obvious that she had asked him to do so before and he declined. Though Stefan didn't understand why. If Caroline wanted Klaus to see, it mean't that she thought he'd be able understand her visions. Klaus might be able to see where Bonnie was and who had her.

When they got inside, Damon was already feeding Elena his blood.

"Elijah," Klaus spoke up, "Caroline saw Bonnie in a vision. Perhaps you could take a look?"

"He's already tried with me, but they're just flashes" Elena explained, standing up. Her wounds were already healing and she looked phenomenally better.

"Yes brother," Elijah agreed. "It seems the connection was not strong enough."

"Or the witches could have blocked it," Rebekah added. "Maybe they just didn't want you to see." Rebekah was looking at Matt worriedly. He was still coughing. The smoke made it hard for him to breathe, but he refused to go outside and get some fresh air. So Rebekah resorted to rubbing his back gently as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

Elijah nodded, thoughtfully.

"But I actually saw Bonnie," Caroline explained, trembling slightly. She grabbed on to The lapels in Klaus' jacket to steady herself. "Why is there so much smoke?" she asked, confused, coughing up more blood. But she quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress.

"You saw Bonnie?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "I saw someone else there too, looking straight at me... like she was happy to see me. There was some else, hidden." "If you would just see." She looked at Klaus, pleadingly.

"I think they were using Bonnie to find us" Caroline said as an afterthought. She shared a look with Elena.

"Why did you see more than I did?" Elena wondered aloud.

"The witches wanted Caroline alone to see?" Rebekah offered. "That doesn't make any sense" she added frustratedly.

Caroline shook her head. "It's Klaus' blood. He can see." She was glaring at him again, but he still refused to meet her gaze.

"Niklaus, perhaps you should..." Elijah started.

"No," Klaus snapped. Klaus detangled himself and nearly pushed Caroline into Stefan and Stefan quickly reached out to hold onto her. She looked so confused. Klaus fetched a glass, bit his wrist and collected some of his blood in it. He gave the glass to Caroline, who immediately started drinking. Stefan shot Klaus a questioning look, but Klaus didn't offer a reply. Seems like Klaus didn't find the circumstances appropriate to be his naturally smug self. Stefan was so sure Klaus would take the opportunity to make Caroline drink from him again.

"If the hybrid blood in your system made you strong enough to see the visions clearer than the doppelgänger, then a hybrid would be able to see too. Even see more" Klaus agreed.

"Then why won't you..." Caroline started, frustratedly.

"Because looking into someone's mind is akin to compulsion," Klaus explained, cutting her off, "it's another form of mind manipulation." Caroline frowned. "If I look into your mind" Klaus continued, "every thought, every feeling, your entire mind will be open to me."

"If that's what it takes to find Bonnie, then..." Stefan knew that Caroline must be truly desperate, if she would allow Klaus to get inside her head like that. He felt a surge of protectiveness over her helplessness and hated that they were at the mercy of Klaus, once again.

"No." Klaus said firmly, steadfastly against it.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

Caroline bristled. "Klaus, this might be the only way we can find Bonnie," Caroline stated. Her voice was strong, almost menacing. And Stefan could see the conviction in her eyes. Stefan knew that look. Caroline wasn't taking no for an answer. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Elijah spoke.

"Perhaps there is another way" Elijah offered. "Niklaus is not the only hybrid in the room," he said, smiling, clearly trying to dissipate some of the tension. Klaus smiled at his brother's suggestion.

Truthfully, Stefan hadn't even considered Klaus' daughter and he was sure that by the looks of it, none of them had. Ivantika stood, silently taking in the scene before her. She gave no reaction to Elijah's suggestion. Stefan noticed that her dress was ruined. Parts of it was burnt, other parts spotted with ash and blood. Her hands were coated with blood. With blood splattered on her arms, shoulders and face.

"V" Klaus called, with a warm smile on his face, nodding to Caroline.

When his daughter made no move, he looked at her expectantly.

"Ivantika" Klaus reiterated.

Then the smile slowly slipped from Klaus' face.

She caught her father in an unflinching gaze, which they held, as what Stefan assumed was a silent conversation, passed between them. Klaus' expression hardened.

"No." Her voice was soft but firm, and in her eyes, Stefan could see her defiance. Klaus released a feral snarl and his eyes darkened with specks of gold. He looked as if he were trying very hard to contain his anger. Her eyes narrowed at his reaction.

In an instant Elijah stood between them. Elijah's back to Klaus, Caroline and him. Rebekah and Kol were immediately standing on either side of Ivantika. Stefan noticed that Rebekah infinitesimally angled her body in front of her niece. Elijah frowned at the turn of events.

"We may be able to locate their friend Bonnie" Elijah reasoned, voice calm and placating.

"What makes you think I care about finding their friend Bonnie?" she asked sardonically.

"Listen princess" Damon said, sarcastically. "The witches used Bonnie to find Elena and Caroline. And with all three anchors, they'll be able to tear down the other side again."

"It is of little consequence to me whether the other side stands strong or completely crumbles" she answered, her tone patronizing.

"Right, you were just a baby when it happened last time, so you have no idea the kind of hell on earth that rained down on us" Damon spat out, indignantly.

"I'm an Original. I can't be killed." She stated definitively, "My family can't be killed."

"Finn's dead," Damon said menacingly, "so was Kol." Damon's cocky attitude was not helping the situation.

"Damon..." Stefan said, trying to reign his brother in.

"No Stefan," Damon continued, "maybe baby hybrid here has forgotten all about the white oak stake." Damon was purposefully baiting her. Stefan saw her eyes darken, from blue sea green to darkest blue, but her body was relaxed, the perfect picture of control. "And are you really going to jeopardise grandma and grandpa coming back from the dead?"

In less than a second, too fast for even his eyes, Ivantika was standing directly infront of Damon. Damon flinched, taking an involuntarily step back. She gave him a malicious smile. She wasn't touching him, but from where Stefan stood, he could feel the power rolling off her in waves. It was stifling. Rebekah shared a look with Elijah. Kol was looking on, sipping from his glass of champagne.

"Well aren't you brave" she said lowly, menacingly. "I'm not going to let anyone threaten to tear my family apart again" she explained, "not even if I have to kill every single last one of you, until there's no one left on this earth but my family and I. Do you understand me?"

At least Damon had the good sense to not say anything. Stefan saw Damon's jaw clench. But after a little while, he nodded. Ivantika offered Damon a sweet smile.

Turning to her father once again, who was regarding her carefully, "I'm going to cut my cake and enjoy what's left of my birthday" she said, leaving the ballroom. Kol chuckled amusedly and followed her. Rebekah sighed. She shared a meaningful look with Klaus, before she too left.

Klaus sighed in frustration. Stefan noticed that Klaus looked almost regretful.

After a moment, Caroline broke the silence. "Maybe I can describe what I saw" she offered, "and you can draw it?"

"That's a wonderful idea, love" Klaus said approvingly, smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus couldn't get a handle on his daughter's behaviour.

Beneath the beautiful exterior, she was very much an ugly monster. Like him. She was too much like him.

Ivantika had taken it upon herself to give Caroline a dress to wear, shoes, a pair of earrings and her favourite hair clip. She had even picked out a suit for him to wear, to perfectly match Caroline's outfit. He was beginning to think that Ivantika was genuinely interested in developing a friendship with Caroline, and was pleased by the idea. If Ivantika and Caroline got along, it would make things a lot easier for him.

According to Rebekah and Elijah, Ivantika had saved both Matt and Elena.

Klaus couldn't understand what had occurred in the ballroom. He had been completely distracted by the beautiful blonde before him, clearly in pain. There was torture in her eyes and the scent of her blood overwhelmed him. He remembered her taste. And for a second he had to control an irresistible urge to sink his fangs into her neck and drain her dry. He quickly hid the monster within him and gathered Caroline in his arms, trying to soothe her as best he could. She looked so fragile. A part of him wondered, where the hell was her bloody boyfriend? Didn't he hear her cry out in pain?

It was only after when Elijah and Rebekah had explained about the witches apparently putting vampires in a trance before setting themselves on fire, did he understand. The witches weren't using Bonnie to find Caroline and Elena, as they had assumed. No, Caroline and Elena had already been found. Those visions were a message. The burning witches were a message.

A cloaking spell had been placed to prevent anyone from tracking Caroline and Elena to the estate, as well as hiding their very presence here, but for anyone especially invited in. So how were so many uninvited guests at the party? He'd be sure to have a word with Scarlett about the meaning of loyalty and such. The witch would suffer for betraying him. Or perhaps, given their long standing relationship, he'd give her two choices. Either side with him, or die. He'd make sure to get as much information out of her as he could, before killing her.

Then Ivantika had blatantly rejected the notion of helping Caroline find her friend. Klaus hated the look on Caroline's face. And he hated himself even more, for not being able to do anything about it. Well he could have done something. Klaus could have easily taken a look into Caroline mind, but the thought of actually doing so completely terrified him. Having her mind completely exposed to him was a frightening prospect. As much as he'd love to figure out how her beautiful mind worked, he didn't want to know what she was thinking deep down about everything. Even more so, he didn't want to know what she was feeling. About him. About the ripper.

And he couldn't possibly force his daughter to do anything either, but he still demanded a certain level of respect. She had never disobeyed him before. But she had also never been given an opportunity to.

It wasn't as though she didn't want to help. No, he knew his daughter well. She was being malicious. She did out of spite. It was her birthday and her party was ruined. Klaus sighed. It was so easy to forget that she was just a seventeen year old girl. His little girl.

He would go talk to her. But not now. He was still angry and didn't want to lash out at her for her childish behaviour. He didn't want to leave Caroline either, who was leaning over the back of his chair. He could feel her warm breath at his ear, as she described every intricate detail of the vision she saw.

He looked at the sketch he drew, after carefully following Caroline's descriptions. He frowned at the face he saw.

He handed the sketchpad to Elijah.

"Anna Maria" Elijah stated.

Klaus nodded in agreement. They exchanged a meaningful look.

"I'll take the first flight out" Ivantika called out. She was standing, leaning against the door frame, with her arms folded. She was looking at Elijah, studiously ignoring him. She wore a blank expression on her face. She was already dressed in dark jeans, boots, a black lace top. Ready to go.

Klaus was so wrapped up in his musings and the sound of Caroline's sweet voice, that he hadn't even noticed when she joined them.

"I'm going to pay the little witch a visit, see what she's been up to" Ivantika said, nonchalantly.

"You're not going alone" Klaus said firmly.

Ivantika shrugged.

"I thought you didn't care" Damon piped up. Klaus smirked. If Damon didn't drop the attitude, he'd end up getting himself killed. Klaus didn't appreciate any one talking to his daughter like that. And unlike Klaus, Ivantika didn't have any connection to the Mystic Falls gang whatsoever. She could easily rip him apart. Klaus would enjoy watching her tear Damon limb from limb. He was not a fan of the elder Salvatore. In fact, Klaus found him to be rather irritating.

"I don't" she replied, "I'd just rather be any where but here." Klaus sobered at her remark. It bothered him that she would be so desperate to escape. She talked to him. It's something she picked up from Rebekah. She always talked to him, always told him what was on her mind, whether he wanted to know or not. But now she wasn't talking to him. No. She was hiding something.

She had brought Kol back from the dead and none of them had the slightest clue. What else could she possibly be hiding from him? They were the Original family. There were no secrets amongst them. It wasn't safe to keep secrets. Especially now.

"And I don't take lightly to be crossed" she added. She flashed over and snapped Damon's neck before any one could react. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Kol threw back his head and laughed merrily. "I'll go with her," he offered.

"I don't need a babysitter," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Clearly," he quipped, "but I'd much rather spend my time with you than with this boring bunch."

Ivantika scoffed.

"Humour me," Kol challenged. They shared a long meaningful look. Curious.

"Whatever," she commented, walking out the door.

Kol smiled brightly, quickly making his way out the room, pleased by her acquiescence.

In a flash, Rebekah was blocking the door. She placed her hands infront of her, effectively stopping him short.

"You're my brother" Rebekah stated, matter of factly. "You're arrogant, selfish, reckless, immature, irresponsible and you only care about yourself" her tone became low and menacing, filled with disgust.

"But if you let anyone hurt a single hair on that girl's head," Rebekah threatened, "I'll kill you myself."

"Relax, Bekah," Kol said, offering her an easy smile. He sidestepped her. "You have no idea what she's capable of," he said amusedly, "she can take care of herself."

As Kol left the room, Rebekah turned to glare at Klaus.

"How can you just let her leave?" she scolded him.

* * *

"I'm leaving," Matt announced, returning to the room. He hadn't heard the prior conversation and Klaus was grateful for the human's interruption. "I'm going to meet up with the hunters."

"Not you too" she whined. "No" Rebekah countered, "You can't just leave."

"It's already done" he stated. "Jeremy and Tyler are meeting up with the other hunters. I'm going to meet them. And we're going to split up and chase two leads."

"It's not safe for you there Matt."

"And it's safe for me, here?"

"At least here I can protect you" Rebekah reasoned.

"I don't need you to protect me Rebekah. You're my girlfriend, not my bodyguard" he pointed out. "Besides, I've trained with Jeremy. So has Tyler. We may not have the hunters super strength, but we're not entirely useless either. I've got much better aim than Jeremy. And Tyler has better reflexes."

"It's a suicide mission," Rebekah said, "I have one lifetime with you and you're intent on cutting it short. You can't leave."

"Don't be so pessimistic Bekah" he scolded. "I'm not asking your permission babe."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No the hunters will never agree to that" He stated definitively, "and it's better if you help keep Caroline and Elena safe."

"That's a good idea." Elijah agreed, "now that we know the witches are on Elena and Caroline's trail, perhaps it's best we leave here, separately."

Elijah began to relate to them the meticulous plan he had come up with. Ivantika and Kol were off together. Matt would join the hunters. And the rest of them would divide their attention between Caroline and Elena. It was best if the girls didn't know where they were going, in case the witches tried to make another connection.

Klaus hated when Elijah took the lead, but he found himself grateful that his brother took the initiative. Klaus' mind was reeling on ways to keep Caroline safe. The witches were able to get inside Caroline mind and cause her pain. Klaus had to find a way to sever that connection somehow, before the witches could hurt her again. He had heard Elena's screams, yet Caroline had kept her mouth tightly shut, struggling to hide her pain. She never ceased to amaze him. Her strength. Her durability. Her endurance. She was truly a force to be reckoned with. But he didn't want to think about the reason why she had such a high tolerance for pain.

He had caused her pain. Twice. When he had Tyler bite her. When he had bitten her. And he knew that hunter Alaric had tortured her. But how many more times had she suffered? Klaus made a mental note to ask her, even though he knew she wouldn't tell him.

Caroline was now sitting on the couch next to Elena, who had already fallen asleep. She was softly stroking the other girls hair, but Klaus had the distinct notion that the soothing gesture was done for Caroline's own benefit. A silent reassurance that everything would be okay. Klaus cared little for the Bennett witch and the doppelgänger, but Caroline's unwavering loyalty to them was commendable, though completely unwarranted. While Elena was nearly fully healed and in deep sleep, Caroline's beautiful skin was still marred with shallow cuts and it was red and blotchy. And though she was obviously tired from the ordeal she suffered, she kept her eyes open, and was listening intently to what they were saying.

She caught him staring at her, but Klaus didn't look away. She offered him a smile, which he returned. He yearned to comfort her, gather her in his arms and allow her to feed from him again. But he himself, had not fed in days.

"Maybe you should have some witches put cloaking spells on a few of your other properties too," Caroline asked Elijah, immediately gaining his attention.

"I'm not too keen on trusting any witches at this point," Klaus commented.

"Neither do I," Stefan spoke up for the first time since they entered the study. "Penny said that a war is coming, and it sounded awfully like a war between vampires and witches."

"Stefan is right," Rebekah agreed. "We shouldn't trust any of them."

"Not all witches are bad," Caroline offered in a small voice, "they shouldn't all be punished."

"Well we don't know which ones are good and which ones are bad," Stefan explained, "so we should try to avoid them entirely."

Caroline simply nodded.

* * *

"Well then, Damon and Rebekah will go with Elena" Elijah began splitting them up into two groups, "Whilst myself and Niklaus will accompany Caroline and Stefan."

"I'm going to drop Matt off first," Rebekah said, "then I'll meet up with Damon and Elena."

"Rebekah, that's not necessary," Matt said, angrily, "I'm not a child."

"Matt if you want to go on a suicide mission, then by all means, do whatever you want" she argued, "but at least let me drop you off safely." "Please," she pleaded, "for the sake of my sanity, Matt please."

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave Damon and Elena alone," Caroline piped up. She sat up on the couch and looked at Rebekah seriously.

"I'll meet up with them, as soon as I drop Matt off."

"You can't just meet up with them, Rebekah. What if something happens in the meanwhile? Elena needs to be protected," she argued heatedly.

"Elijah can fill in until I get back."

How dare Rebekah make such a suggestion? Her over protectiveness of the human should not determine Caroline's protection detail being minimized. In case anything happened to him, Elijah was the only one he could trust with Caroline's safety.

"Or maybe Elijah should stick with his brother, while your boyfriend sticks with his." Rebekah stormed out of the room, and after throwing Caroline an apologetic look, Matt followed.

Caroline took a few deep breaths, before turning to look at Stefan expectantly.

"You're not serious. You can't just ask me to leave you," Stefan shouted, after realising what Caroline was insinuating. Elena startled awake.

Caroline flinched. "I'm not asking you to leave me." "I'm asking you to..."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Stefan..."

"No, Caroline." Stefan looked between Elijah and Klaus. It looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "I know we've been fighting and there hasn't been any time for us to really spend together but... I can't lose you Caroline." His voice had lost all it's force and sounded almost pleading.

"You won't," Caroline looked at him, sadly. "I can't lose Elena, Stefan. I'm trusting you. I'm trusting you to keep Elena safe."

"Damon and Rebekah can keep her safe."

"No, Rebekah won't be there for a little while and even when she gets back," Caroline explained, "I need you to be there too. The three of them don't get along. They hate each other."

"But I'm supposed to just let you go with Klaus and Elijah?"

"What's going on?" Elena muttered, clearly confused.

Elijah shared a disproving look with Klaus, who made no effort to hide his amusement. They were baring witness to another lover's spat, only this time, they were all in the same room. Elijah walked over to the window and pretended to direct his attention to something outside. He knew that Elijah was feeling uncomfortable but what was the point of leaving and giving them the false security of privacy? They would hear any way and the outcome of this conversation was of importance.

"I can't trust Rebekah with Elena. Damon's going to say or do something to piss Rebekah off and... I need you to be there to protect Elena."

"It's not my job to protect Elena. I'm supposed to protect you."

"I know Stefan," Caroline stated. "But I'll be safe."

"You'll be safe," Stefan agreed. "You'll be safe with Klaus" he spat out. The look the younger Salvatore gave him, was filled with pure hatred and something else... jealousy? Was Stefan jealous? Klaus smirked in response.

Stefan turned and walked out the room. Caroline immediately got up and dashed after him.

* * *

**A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something**

"Stefan..." she called. He didn't stop.

"Stefan!" she shouted. He still didn't stop.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Caroline screamed.

She was shaking and she had to hold onto the railing to keep herself upright. Her body felt weak. She was exhausted. She didn't drink enough of Klaus' blood to be fully healed. And after the visions she saw, she knew Bonnie had been tortured too. Human Bonnie. Who couldn't heal as quickly as she and Elena. Bonnie would still be in pain right now. Bonnie could be dying right this second. And there was nothing Caroline could do about it.

She'd be damned before she let anything happen to Elena too.

Stefan had stopped walking, but he refused to turn around and face her.

"This isn't about Klaus" she said softly.

"This has everything to do with Klaus."

"Look Stefan, I don't know what it is I said or did wrong, or why you've been so angry with me from the moment we came here," she began, tears prickling her eyes. Her voice sounded so raw, but she just didn't have the strength to hold back any more. Why was Stefan treating her like this?

"But I'm trying. I'm trying Stefan" she pleaded. Caroline sniffed. She felt a few tears escape. Stefan slowly turned around to look at her, and after seeing her expression, he vamp sped infront of her, to gently cradle her face.

She took a deep breath. "But this is bigger than the both of us. I need to find Bonnie. I need Elena to be kept safe. And I'm asking you to go do that for me. I'm asking you to protect one best friend and help me find the other."

"I don't want to lose you Caroline. I can't." He whispered, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He sounded so broken.

"You won't, I'll see you soon" Caroline tried to reassure him. But Stefan shook his head. "Listen to me..." she tried again, "we're going to figure this all out and after everything's done, I'm still going to be your best friend."

"I don't want you to be my best friend."

"Stefan..."

"I love you, Caroline" he confessed, softly. "You're so much more than my best friend."

Caroline felt as if all the life slowly drained out of her. His confession didn't make her feel alive. It didn't warm her heart. It didn't set her soul on fire. Stefan loved her.

_"I love you, Caroline."_

No. This wasn't the beginning of their relationship. Stefan was already in love with her. But how? When did this happen? Why didn't she realise before? He asked her to give him a chance. He said that they would take things slow. He said that nothing would change, if things didn't work out, they'd always be best friends. But he was in love with her all along. How could she have been so blind? The possessiveness. The unreasonable behaviour. The jealousy. The anger. The frustration. The clouded judgement. Because he was in love with her.

And she loved him too. But as a friend. As a best friend. She didn't love him, love him, as in love love. Did she? Was she in love with Stefan? She couldn't say it back. She formulated the sentence in her mind. Three words. Eight letters. The sentence was on the tip of her tongue. But she couldn't say it. Why couldn't she say it?

"It would kill me. It would kill me if something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you" Stefan explained. "I promised I'd always take care of you. I promised your mother I would keep you safe" he tried to convince her.

"If you love me, then prove it" she challenged. "Do this for me. Please." Was she using his love against him? Did it even matter, if it mean't keeping Elena safe, if it mean't finding Bonnie? Caroline felt wretched. She was using him. Taking advantage of his goodness. She didn't deserve him. Why did he even want her anyway? She was even worse than Elena. Elena had been playing him and Damon all these years, but at least Elena loved them both. But Caroline... Caroline couldn't even give Stefan a chance.

Stefan nodded, as his hands fell to his sides. He looked completely defeated.

As he walked back the way they came, Caroline sank to the floor and let the guilt wash over her. Hot, silent tears streaking down her face.

* * *

**Is your heart broken? I hope it is. My heart broke into bits just writing this. **

**Caroline has never been more lost and not in control than she is right now. So she's doing the only thing she thinks she can. She's depending on Stefan. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey :) Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who took the time to review. I really do enjoy reading those amazing reviews.**

**Also, a friendly reminder that the Original baby has been renamed Ivantika Rose Mikaelson, for the purposes of this story. In case there's any confusion.**

* * *

_"Where are we going?" she giggled._

_"Come on, it's a surprise," Stefan laughed. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and began pulling her along. "Okay, close your eyes."_

_"What?" she asked, puzzled, "why?" _

_"It's a surprise" he said, smiling. The forest was dark, barely illuminated by the moonlight because there were too many trees blocking the light. But Caroline could make out a little cabin in the distance._

_"No offence Stefan, but an old abandoned cabin in the woods in the middle of the night, is a little too Syfy horror movie for me."_

_Stefan laughed, "Don't you trust me?"_

_"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust there not being a big scary monster in there" she joked. She couldn't stop the nervous chuckle that escaped. _

_He looked at her, smiling affectionately. "Hey, don't be afraid" he said soothingly, noticing her badly hidden distress "I won't let anyone hurt you. And I'm pretty sure I'm a bigger monster than any we'd find in there. Ripper of Monterey remember?" He laughed._

_She gave a breathy laugh at his bad joke. "Okay, okay, fine" she said. As she closed her eyes, she reminded herself that she was a freakin' vampire with super speed who could run really far away really fast, "my eyes are closed. What now?"_

_He didn't reply. Instead, he continued to pull her along until they were walking on a hardwood floor. They stopped and he let go of her hand. She heard a key and the sound of him unlocking a door. Then she heard him swing the door open. She felt heat on her face, instantly warming her cheeks and held her breath in anticipation. _

_"You can open your eyes now Caroline."_

_She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. __She was over come with emotion by the straight out of a rom com movie scene. She saw a full kitchen and a sitting room, __equipped __with sofa, coffee table, big flat screen TV. There were other rooms behind closed doors. So the little cabin in the woods wasn't so little at all. _

_But what completely caught her off guard was that the place was illuminated by candle light. Looking around, Caroline saw that there were candles, on the floor, on the kitchen counter, on the coffee table. And in between, there were tall clear vases full of big red roses. Dozens of roses and candles. The air smelled too sweet. On the kitchen table, there were chocolate truffles, macaroons, chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of red wine and two glasses._

_She was so captivated by the scene before her, she didn't even notice that Stefan had taken her hand again and led her inside. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the room. No one had ever done anything remotely as romantic as this for her. She heard Adore You by Miley Cyrus playing softly in the background. What? Stefan hated the music she usually listened to._

_"Stefan..." she asked. It was barely a whisper and tried to find her voice. "Stefan, what's going on?" she tried again, a little louder this time. They were standing in the middle of the room. She looked at him, completely dazed and confused._

_He was looking at her, as if he were seeing her for the very first time. He lifted his other hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. After taking a deep breath, he finally spoke._

_"I enjoy every second that I spend with you," he confessed, utterly sincere. "And when I'm not with you, you're always on my mind." _

_"When I'm not with you, I miss the sound of your voice. Your carefree bubbly laughter."_

_Caroline laughed. She tried to keep the hysteria at bay. She couldn't believe what was happening. This moment was just too surreal._

_"Like that." He smiled. "And when I do see you, after missing you..." he looked away, as if hesitant to continue._

_"What, Stefan?" she asked, genuinely curious but absolutely terrified all at once. _

_"It's hard... for me to..." he frowned and he looked as though he was struggling to explain._

_"It's hard for you to..." her voice pleading him to say what he clearly brought her here to say._

_He looked at her again, almost vulnerable, with a bit of fear in his eyes. But then it was gone and confidence lay in it's wake. Caroline braced herself for what he was going to say. "It's hard for me," he continued, "to pretend that you're just a friend, when you mean so much more to me..."_

_What did he mean? Caroline's mind was reeling. She stood shock still, waiting for him to explain. _

_"I want you, Caroline" he whispered, seductively._

_She didn't know what to say._

_He had said, "I want you, Caroline."_

_You, Caroline._

_Caroline._

* * *

"Caroline."

"Caroline."

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, completely disoriented. The bright sunlight blinded her for a few seconds. She blinked rapidly. They were sitting in the back seat of a car, Elijah was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked concerned.

It was then Caroline realised that she was almost hyperventilating, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I'm fine, Elijah" she answered softly, willing herself to calm down and breathe evenly.

"We're almost there. I thought you'd like to take in the sights, the grounds are rather picturesque." He gave her a warm reassuring smile.

She nodded and turned to look out the window. She had been dreaming of Stefan. It felt so real. Her heart ached at the memory and she tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall. She was not so weak.

The plane ride had been long and she struggled to stay awake, as she was both emotionally and physically exhausted. Klaus and Elijah had left her to her own devices and she paid no mind to what they were talking about, even when they were shouting and were clearly having a heated argument.

She kept replaying the conversation she had with Stefan, over and over in her mind. He told her that he loved her and she didn't say it back. He told her he wanted to stay with her, but she had sent him away. He looked completely heartbroken. Caroline had broken his heart and she knew that he would never forgive her. How could he? She was a horrible, horrible person, who didn't even deserve his love in the first place. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out, and she did. She cried the entire plane ride over. Which was probably why Klaus and Elijah had left her alone.

Then as soon as they got off the plane, Caroline scrubbed the tears off her face and promised herself that she'd never cry again. She made a decision and she'd stick with it because it was the right decision to make. She didn't have any other choice. She had to make sure Elena was kept safe. Klaus had left them, without an explanation. Elijah and she, shared the back seat of a car, where they were still being driven to another one of the Original's properties. She didn't even ask where they were going, not that they would've told her anyway.

Looking out the window, Caroline realised that they were driving through a market. She rolled down the car window and was immediately wafted by the smell of fresh produce, spices and animals. The road was unpaved, with stalls and shops on either side. The place was bustling with activity. Tie-dyed pieces of cloth were hanging from lines, billowing in the breeze. Half naked little boys were running around with sticks. They stopped to look at the car in awe, waving when they saw her. Caroline smiled and waved back. They were pointing at the car and talking to each other in a language she couldn't understand.

There were chickens, cows and horses. She could decipher which stalls sold vegetables, which ones sold fresh milk, eggs and meat, and which ones sold clothes and jewellery. Caroline could swear that there was a tavern next to a voodoo shop, and a pottery barn on the end of the street. The wooden shops and home made dress, gave Caroline the distinct notion that they were on the outskirts of a village with an indigenous population. The air was so clean and fresh, Caroline took a deep breath and felt her mind instantly clear.

They drove until the village disappeared, continuing along an unpaved path, dense forest on either side. She threw Elijah a questioning look but he merely smiled in response. She was becoming restless and after a few more minutes she couldn't help herself. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

Elijah chuckled, amusedly, "We're almost there."

"How long again?" she asked impatiently.

Elijah laughed. Then he scooted over to her side, in a very un-Elijah like manner, until his face was mere inches away from hers. "Just there," he pointed out the window, "over the hill."

* * *

This property was very different from the London estate. The long driveway was unpaved, but clearly marked, with the most elaborate display of topiary on either side. Leading up to a large house, which was more like a work of art. Upon entering, Caroline was taken aback by the intricate detail of every single thing. It looked like, what she imagined the inside of a palace to look like, with a strong Indian feel. There were no doors, only archways, separating each room. This room must be the sitting room. It was an expansive space, with two stairways on either side, leading upstairs. Some walls were painted, others were wallpapered with fabric. The ceiling was painted, with an assortment of coloured lighting fixtures hanging from the centre of the room. And every piece of furniture looked hand made, with detailed carvings of animals and flowers. Elephants and peacocks were a familiar theme.

The colours were so bright and bold. But there was nothing new age about it. This place looked like the remnants of a dynasty, restored to perfection. Elijah led the way, leading into the kitchen. On the left was a large fully furnished modern kitchen. Looking through the kitchen window, Caroline saw a vegetable garden. Through the kitchen, there was a parlour with a fully stocked bar. Elijah showed her the study which had a vast library, Klaus' art room, the entertainment room which had a TV, before finally leading her up to the bedrooms. She would be staying in Ivantika's room, directly opposite was Klaus', two doors down was Elijah's room. Caroline was about to protest staying in Klaus' daughter's room, but Elijah quickly explained that the guest rooms were in a guest house, nearer the stables, on the other end of the property, and if she stayed there, she'd be too far away.

Caroline knew that Elijah was watching her intently the entire time, but he didn't comment and for that she was grateful. She was a complete mess and needed some alone time to sort herself out. After her conversation with Stefan, she barely had time to change her clothes before everyone was on their separate ways. The last few days were such a blur and she couldn't believe that just a week ago, she was in Mystic Falls. Now she'd been to Paris, to London, to here. Where ever here was. It was all so new and beautiful and she'd barely had a moment to enjoy and take any of it in.

Looking around Ivantika's room, she noticed the differences between this room and the one at the London estate. This room was just as light and airy, with an en-suite bath on one side of the room, a walk in closet on the other side. The floor was covered with bright mosaic carpet, shades of red, blue and green. Above the bed head was a large painting of a Buddhist temple.

After taking a long warm bath, she bundled herself in a fluffy white robe and went in search of clothes. She felt so out of place searching through Ivantika's clothes for something to wear. She should have asked Elijah to stay in Rebekah's room instead, she realised much too late. Not that she would have felt any less awkward going through Rebekah's clothes. There were an assortment of dresses, various styles and colours, shawls, and plenty strappy sandals and heels. No jeans or boots. Caroline guessed that here must be somewhere in South East Asia. Although she really had no idea.

And where was Stefan, Elena and Damon? Did Rebekah meet up with them yet? And Matt had said that he was going to help Jeremy and the hunters catch up on two leads. What did that mean? Caroline didn't have the slightest clue how the time difference worked. But she needed to get her head in the game. Between the emotional turmoil and the fact that she was starving, she wasn't okay with being hidden away like a new found lost treasure. She needed to find out what was going on.

Donning a long blue hand woven sun dress, she finally decided to go downstairs.

* * *

She found him in the parlour like she knew she would, but sitting quietly, reading, instead of drinking. Elijah lifted his head to greet her politely. "Good evening Caroline."

"Good evening Elijah."

"You look lovely." What was up with the unexpected compliments?

Caroline had never been too friendly with Elijah over the years. Every time he decided to pay them a visit, he'd gravitate towards the Salvatore residence to spend his time in the company of Elena. But Caroline decided that it was purely coincidental. Elena and Elijah some how became friends, even Bonnie had warmed up to him, but Caroline was just always too busy working, organising some event or spearheading a project, to sit down and chat. Plus, she was always a little wary of Klaus joining Elijah on one of his visits, and Caroline had made a vow to never see or speak to Klaus again.

Well that had been shot to hell, by one over protective Salvatore, whom she was already dearly missing. Caroline realised that this would be the first time in about twenty years that she'd go over a day without seeing him or talking to him. Stefan had been an important part of her daily life since she became a vampire.

"Um... thanks" she muttered.

He searched her face. "You must be starving. Come" he motioned, as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen. He took out a jug of blood from the fridge.

"I didn't realise Klaus came back," she said, looking around.

"He didn't" Elijah stated, pouring her a glass of blood. "Werewolf blood," he explained.

"How'd you get werewolf blood?" she asked.

"I asked, nicely" he chuckled. So Klaus wasn't the only one with a sense of humour. She rolled her eyes.

Caroline accepted the glass and took a long drink. The blood didn't taste very good. In fact, it tasted bad, dirty. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Yes, it's not every good" Elijah agreed.

"But thanks," Caroline amended, "I still appreciate it." She could feel the blood in her system, healing her from the inside out. There was a heaviness that was weighing her down and now it was completely gone. She felt light, completely rejuvenated. But it was not nearly as satisfying as drinking from Klaus. Klaus' blood didn't just make her feel strong, it made her feel powerful.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked, pouring herself another glass of blood.

Elijah had taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. After taking a few ingredients out of the fridge, she assumed he was making dinner. "Niklaus will be back shortly" he evaded.

"You two are keeping secrets from me" she stated matter of factly.

"It's best if you not know."

"You don't really believe that" she said, shaking her head.

Elijah looked at her curiously. He offered her a smile, but didn't comment.

"How about I tell you what I'm thinking and you tell me how right I am?" she offered.

"Is there no doubt?"

"None at all" she added confidently.

Elijah laughed. "All right."

It looked like Elijah was making chicken pasta Florentine. Caroline decided to grate the cheese, as she sorted through her wayward thoughts.

"I don't think the witches who took Bonnie are going to kill her" she started. "I don't think they need to tear down the witch plane to the other side. I mean, the witches have all the power to cross over anyway" she reasoned.

She hadn't been thinking that. She was going to remind Elijah that Bonnie was a Bennett witch and her ancestors would never use her in some grand evil plot. But now that she said it out loud, it actually made a lot of sense. Elijah nodded. A sign that he was listening to her, so she continued.

"I think the witches are trying to kill me and Elena, because they want to tear down the vampire and werewolf planes to the other side," she explained. "Because they want us to fight amongst ourselves," she added as an afterthought.

When Caroline had seen the visions, the witch had smiled at her, as if there was some inside joke Caroline hadn't been privy to. But now, Caroline realised that the witch was being cocky. The witches thought that they would've killed her and Elena, tear down both planes and the vampires and werewolves would fight, while the witches stayed safely on the other side.

Elijah was looking at her intently now, brows puckered in dismay. Caroline noticed that he had stopped cutting up the vegetables. She took the knife from his hand and continued the task.

"I'm right, aren't I" she said, idly. Not waiting for a reply, "that's why you split Elena and I up. The witches can easily find us, but the odds of them taking us down at the same time..." she didn't want to finish her sentence. It wasn't a matter of if. It was a matter of when. They had no idea who they were up against. Unless...

"Do you think they're trying to find a way to unbind us?" Caroline looked at Elijah worriedly. The blank expression he wore that gave nothing away, was exactly what caused the panic to sink in.

Caroline had it all wrong.

At first she thought that the witches were using Bonnie to find her and Elena. Then she thought that the witches already knew where they were and were just trying to kill them. But if she and Elena were killed, effectively allowing all dead vampires and werewolves and hybrids to come back from the dead, then she and Elena, as vampires, would just automatically come back anyway. Albeit dead, she and Elena would still be the anchors. There would be a never ending loop. Death would not be permanent.

But if the witches found a way to unbind her and Elena, then there would no longer be anchors to those two planes. There would no longer be an other side, for vampires, werewolves and hybrids. So what would happen to those who died? Without any where for dead vampires, werewolves, hybrids to go, they'd be sucked into oblivion, gone for good.

"They're trying to find a way to unbind Elena and I" she stated, affirmatively, capturing Elijah in an unwavering gaze.

* * *

It had been easy enough to find Anna, but difficult to get the information they needed out of the witch. She was expecting them, but made no effort to defend herself. It was as though she resigned herself to her fate. The members of her coven looking on, as Kol spent nearly an hour peeling flesh off bone, feeding from, threatening to turn her. But not a single one of them dared to say a word. Kol's patience quickly ran out and he slaughtered the lot of them in a few short minutes.

They'd spent the entire day locating witches that Ivantika had associated with over the past few years. And nearly all of them were adamant, either steadfast against helping them, or wanting to stay out of it entirely. But all the witches they came across ended up dead. Auntie Bekah was right, uncle Kol's penchant for brutality was far worse than hers. They usually enjoyed the thrill of the kill. But not so unnecessarily.

The number of witches that ended up dead was almost wasteful. It seemed like uncle Kol was on a personal vendetta.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be killing entire covens?" Ivantika asked, clearly annoyed. "I don't think we should be pissing them off any more than they already are."

"Afraid darling?" Kol ribbed, "don't worry I won't let them put a spell on you."

"I'm not afraid," Ivantika corrected, "just wary of the unknown."

"And you should be too" she added. "So far, we have a rather far fetched theory and no hope of proving it."

Kol laughed. "So be it" he said, "but still, they'll all come back eventually, when the other side is torn down again."

"You really think we can't stop that from happening?" Ivantika asked, genuinely curious.

"We're fools to think that witches aren't in control of everything," Kol said seriously. "Witches wield magic, the magic that created us. A certain level of respect is owed."

Ivantika rolled her eyes. "You're respecting them by killing them?"

"Like I said, they'll all come back any way." He smirked mischievously, "I'm sending a little message to my friends on the other side."

"And what would that be?"

"That there will be consequences..." he said, cryptically.

After a moment, "now enough with this witch business," Kol said, "let you and I are going to have a little chat about the company you keep."


	12. Chapter 12

**To those of you who have favorited this story and are following it, I am so grateful for your support. And many thanks of all of you who review. I'm so happy your enjoying this story so far :)**

* * *

"Well isn't this entirely too domestic" Klaus commented, as he walked in the kitchen. He didn't even bother to hide his anger at the scene before him. Elijah knew what he had been up to and when he asked him brother to entertain Caroline in the meanwhile, this is not what he had in mind. Perhaps next time he'd specifically tell Elijah to offer her a book to read or let her watch one of her favourite movies, not play house with her while he was gone.

They both turned to look at him, apparently surprised by his presence. Caroline was looking between him and Elijah warily. While Elijah looked bothered. What were they talking about? Klaus scolded himself for not listening in.

"You're back," she stated. She rounded the corner to stand infront of him. His ill feelings immediately evaporated at the sound of her voice. "You were gone too long and I had to drink yucky werewolf blood" she chided him, her full lips, pouting. Did she have any idea how attractive she was?

After a moment, "where were you?" she asked, feigning disinterest.

Klaus shared a look with his brother.

"No" Caroline said, shaking her head, "I want you to tell me. I thought it wasn't safe to keep secrets?"

"It isn't. And I'm not," he explained, "I simply prefer to leave out all the gory details."

"I'm a big girl Klaus, I can handle all the gory details" she stated. "When were you going to tell me?"

He sighed.

"You know." Of course she knew. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out, though he hoped it would have been later rather than sooner. She served to be an effective pretty little blonde distraction on a number of occasions, but she was far from the dumb blonde stereotype. She was extremely intelligent, quick, witty, so much more than a pretty face. Which was one of the many reasons why he was so enamoured with her. At least she wasn't angry. In fact, she seemed calm. And calculating. What was she thinking?

He wondered how much she knew. "I thought we decided it was best if we not tell her anything, brother," he baited. After a disproving look from Caroline, "yet," he amended.

"Don't insult my intelligence," she spat out, indignantly. That was not his intention. Caroline turned away from him and joined Elijah at the table, who was now nursing a glass of scotch. Elijah was looking at him intently.

Klaus decided to pour himself a drink as well before taking a seat. "This is werewolf territory. And there's a full moon tomorrow night. I was having a little chat with the local pack leaders, reminding them to stay away from the property" he explained.

"Well that explains the wet dog smell," she commented, idly, dishing out a plate full of pasta. She looked well, her skin no longer pallid, cuts and bruises fully healed, and the red blotches that marred her skin were completely gone as well. She was wearing a blue dress that brought out the colour in her big blue eyes, which were no longer red and puffy from crying.

She had cried the entire plane ride over and Klaus had to use all his strength not to console her. He didn't have the slightest idea how to console her anyway. It seemed as though she was suffering from a broken heart. Stefan had told her that he loved her, but Caroline didn't say it back. So what was she crying for? The loss of a lover, or the loss of her best friend?

But Klaus couldn't give anything more away. Ivantika and Elijah had already noticed that he was not entirely indifferent to Caroline. Rebekah and Kol already knew he was fond of her. But he would have to be careful they not know the true depth of the feelings he had for her. They were in the middle of war and Caroline was already a prime target. Klaus didn't want her to be used to get to him too.

He hated having to leave her, knowing that she needed his blood to heal, but he had to feed. And in all honesty, he never anticipated Elijah taking it upon himself to fetch her werewolf blood. His brother's sudden interest in Caroline did not bode well with him. Nor did the fact that Elijah had left her home alone.

They sat in silence as she ate. Klaus could tell that she was clearly distracted, preoccupied by her own thoughts. What was she thinking? He was seconds away from asking her.

"We can't let it happen again" she said, softly, "the last time we thought we were going to lose Bonnie and Damon for good. Lexi just disappeared. We can't let that happen again Klaus." She shuddered at the memory.

"We're not going to do anything, love." He made sure to place emphasis on the we. If Caroline thought that just because she'd managed to figure it all out, mean't that he'd allow her in harm's way, then she was wrong. Klaus was not above having Elijah compel her to stay put.

Caroline huffed.

"What Niklaus means to say is that it's best if you stay out of harm's way" Elijah interjected, placatingly. Klaus threw his brother an irritated look. He said exactly what he mean't to say and did not appreciate being corrected. But it was a useless effort anyway.

"When are you all going to realise that I'm a part of this?" she asked, exasperatedly. "I have a right to know what's going on" she snapped, "I'm getting really tired of being treated like I'm entirely useless and incapable of anything." She got up from the table and put her plate in the sink.

"Thank you for dinner, Elijah" she said sincerely, barely containing her anger, "I'm going to bed." She stomped off and after a minute Klaus heard her bedroom door slam shot.

"You handled that quite well" Elijah commented, indifferently.

"I asked you to keep her company, not cook her dinner," he said, menacingly.

"You expected me to let her starve?"

"I didn't think you'd care."

"She's an extraordinary young woman. Any man can clearly see that."

Klaus let out an involuntary snarl. Elijah looked nonchalant.

Elijah continued, "Ivantika and Kol are coming to meet with us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night's a full moon. Tell her to come another day."

"She's a hybrid, Niklaus, like you. She's not afraid of a few wolves" Elijah said, standing up. "Shall we walk? There have been a few developments I should inform you of before she gets here."

He looked at Elijah curiously. What had Ivantika achieved in less than a day? Nodding, Klaus followed his brother outside.

* * *

"Come on baby bro," Damon said, leading the way out. They'd been stuck in the hotel room all day and with Rebekah finally making an appearance, Damon decided it was a good time to head out. Stefan looked like death. Which was saying something, considering they were already dead. When was the last time Stefan fed? He couldn't afford to go all ripper on them now. Plus they needed to have a little chat about a certain blonde vampire.

"Damon, we can't leave Elena," Stefan said, in protest.

"Why not? She's perfectly safe. It's Original Barbie's turn to be on bodyguard duty," Damon said, motioning to Rebekah, who was studiously ignoring them. She had her pouty face on. Geez... she had some serious attachment issues with Matt. Didn't she see him a few hours ago? And Damon was pretty sure that Matt was a lot safer where he was right now, than the rest of them. "Just one drink."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why? Because blondie told you to keep an eye on Elena. Yeah don't worry about it brother, little miss ray of sunshine isn't here."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by Elena. "I think you should go Stefan. I'm fine with Rebekah," she encouraged. "And the bar's right across the street."

That a girl. Damon leaned down to kiss Elena on the top of her head. "You heard her" Damon noted, "let's go."

With begrudging acceptance, Stefan finally got up and followed Damon out.

"Can you at least pretend to have a good time while we're here?" Damon asked, as they made their way out of the hotel. Stefan didn't reply. "You're hurting my feelings here Stef."

Stefan frowned. "What do you want from me Damon?"

"I want you to stop sulking" Damon said, matter of factly. "So she didn't say it back, so what?" He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Way to broach the subject Damon."

"Hey I'm not the warm and fuzzy brother, you are," Damon pointed out. "Speaking of warm and fuzzy... when was the last time you fed?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war. Now's not the best time to decide you want to go on a hunger strike to mend your broken heart."

"Can you not be such an insensitive jackass right now?"

"If you want a shoulder to cry on, then I'm here for you baby bro," Damon said, as they took a seat by the bar. Damon ordered them scotch on the rocks. "But I think we both know that Blondie cares about you a whole lot."

"She doesn't love me Damon."

"Of course she does" he replied. After an incredulous look from Stefan, he continued, "She loves you Stefan. Maybe not the way you love her, but she cares about you a lot man. Just give her some time to wrap her head around the whole idea. I mean, I was in love with Elena for years before she ever gave me a second glance."

"This is different," Stefan said, taking a drink.

"Because she went with Klaus?" Damon scoffed. "Come on Stefan, no one hates Klaus more than Caroline. Except maybe you," he tried to joke. It was a futile attempt. Stefan looked unconvinced.

"You've seen her with too many guys over the years. You've seen her drunk, grinding up on them, making out with them, leaving the bar to go have sexy time with almost all of them. You've had feelings for her the whole time, but you've never been put off. Why now?"

Damon couldn't understand. Whatever Klaus and Caroline had was in the past. But if he knew Caroline, and he did to a certain extent, was that Caroline would never trust Klaus again. Knocking that werewolf up and not telling her about his daughter was the ultimate betrayal. Caroline still hadn't completely gotten over what Damon had done to her while she was human. She was sure as hell not going to give Klaus the time of day any time soon.

"Those guys were different Damon." Stefan sighed. He hesitated, and then said "Those guys were just a distraction, to take her mind of things."

"Or a certain someone," Damon added, in contemplation.

Caroline had always been a busy body, planning some party or organising some event, even when she was human, more so when she became a vampire. But after Tyler had spilled the beans on the real reason why Klaus left and was never coming back, well they all noticed something off with her. For weeks she was a little extra obsessive, focusing all her attention on everyone and everything else. But then the girls all graduated top of their classes, proceeded to get good jobs. And as time went by, they all got used to the whole new level of perfectionism that exemplified Caroline Forbes, event coordinator. She was practically famous in and around Mystic Falls. And it wasn't as though she was depressed, crying in a corner every chance she got. No, Caroline was always happy. She always seemed happy at least.

They all thought she had moved on and gotten over her little tryst in the woods with Klaus. After all, it was just a one time thing.

But then over sixteen years later, Caroline had brought it up again. She had confronted Klaus about it, that day. She had basically trashed Klaus' art room and by the number of trash bags Klaus brought down, Damon was pretty sure Caroline tore the whole room apart in her anger. If she had really been over it, like they all thought, she wouldn't have acted like that. Yeah, Stefan was right. Whatever happened between Klaus and Caroline wasn't over. No, they could simply pick back up where they left off, if Caroline wanted to.

"She didn't want to be with him then, she's not going to want to be with him now, Stefan. Despite how much time has passed, Caroline hasn't forgotten about all the horrible things Klaus has done to all of us," Damon said, reassuringly.

Stefan sighed. Finishing his drink, "we've all done horrible things Damon. Except Caroline" he noted, a bit sadly. "Caroline's a master of forgiveness."

Deciding a change of topic would be best before he tried to convince Stefan to take a taste of their pretty bartender. He ordered a bottle of Rakia. "All right, you my friend are in need of a distraction of your own," he chuckled lightly, hoping to lift the mood. "Remember last time we were in Bulgaria?" He poured two glasses and handed one to Stefan.

"Cheers to Katherine Pierce, the beginning of... well everything," Damon said, lifting his glass.

Stefan chuckled lightly. "Cheers brother."

* * *

She tried her best to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come. She'd been literally lying in bed wide awake for hours. She couldn't control the incessant thoughts that flooded her mind. Her guilt over not being able to reciprocate Stefan's feelings for her. Her worrying over Bonnie and Elena's well being and safety. Her fear of not knowing exactly what the witches were up to, coupled with Klaus' firm resolve to not involve her in their plans at all. Caroline knew that the Originals had a plan, and it wasn't her intention to hinder them in the slightest. She'd just appreciate if they'd be open with her and keep her in the loop. She hated not knowing what was going on.

Deciding to go for a walk to clear her mind, she quietly slipped out of bed and padded downstairs, bare footed. She headed in the direction of the library, but something caught the corner of her eye. Turning in the other direction, she walked passed a few archways, before stopping at the entrance of a terrace. The door was open and thin wisps of cloth and beaded curtains billowed in the breeze. Caroline picked up on his distinct scent, before she saw him standing, with his back to her, leaning on the bannister. He was back was bare, wearing nothing but long cotton pants and his beaded necklaces.

She stilled at the sight of him. Hoping he didn't notice her, she debated whether to join him or not.

"I know you're there, sweetheart" he said, turning around to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep" she answered honestly, walking out onto the terrace. "What about you?"

"I don't sleep much," he commented, looking at her intently. He was always looking at her like she was some puzzle he was trying hard to put together. After a minute, he smiled gently, "Do you want to talk about it? I've been told I'm a good listener."

Caroline shook her head. No. She didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't talk to Klaus about Stefan. She sure as hell couldn't talk to Klaus about Klaus. Besides, she didn't want to even think about it. And she didn't believe for one second that he was a good listener. Or maybe he was to Rebekah and Ivantika. And could be, to her, if she let him. Caroline realised that Klaus always seemed to give her his undivided attention.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered, motioning to a pitcher of what looked like red wine.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"It's a local speciality, a berry liquor," he explained, pouring her a glass.

She accepted the glass and took a sip. "Mmm... tastes like candy." It tasted delicious.

Klaus chuckled.

She walked over to the chaise and took a seat, folding her legs under her. Looking out, thick forest stretched for miles, but then there was a clearing and a few lights, where she assumed the village and market to be. The air was still, quiet, peaceful. It was almost spiritual. This was a place monks came to meditate, or an artist or writer would come to work on a classic piece.

"I'm trying to figure it out, but I honestly have no idea. I mean, it's not like I have a frame of reference, but my best guest is South East Asia" she said idly.

"Thailand" he said, sitting directly opposite her.

Caroline was just making small talk. She was never very comfortable with prolonged silence. She didn't expect Klaus to tell her where they were. "Oh. Wow. It's so beautiful," she said, amazed.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her, and she turned to look at him. "I would have never dreamed of coming here," she stated. "So despite the circumstances, thank you" she said, sincerely.

He chuckled nervously, almost self consciously, looking away.

His reaction was endearing. Caroline was oddly amused but his uncertainty. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, softly.

He nodded his consent.

"The original vampires are like vampire royalty. But you're not just a vampire, you're part wolf too. So what are you? Like... pack leader of all wolf packs or something? That's why they all listen to you?" she explained. "I mean, it's not like you need an ego boost. But you're sort of master of the universe."

He laughed. "Not quite. There are some creatures even more powerful than me."

"I doubt it."

"Qetsiyah and Silas, Amara. They trump me by a thousand years, sweetheart" he explained. "Werewolves have been existing centuries before my mother decided to turn my siblings and I into vampires."

"Yeah well, that doesn't necessarily make them stronger than you, or more powerful" she commented.

After a moment's hesitation, she asked timidly, "so was your grandfather or great grandfather one of the first wolves?" Caroline knew that Klaus' real father had been a werewolf and upon finding out about Esther's adultery, Mikael had killed him out of spite. She didn't know if this was a subject Klaus would be comfortable talking about, but she was genuinely curious. And if he didn't want to talk about, then he could simply say so.

"No. It doesn't exactly work like that" he answered.

She took his quick response as a good sign she could continue. "So how does it work?"

"It's a long and complicated story" he hedged.

"We've got time" she said, "I'm sure I can keep up." She smiled encouragingly.

Caroline could tell that Klaus was gathering his thoughts, calculating. He poured himself another glass, refilling hers, before leaning back. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Legend tells a tale of a witch who fell in love with a king. He'd visit her every night, but return home early every morning. The king's wife was very sick, and he took care of her. After all, she had devoted her life to him and had given him four sons.

Every night the witch would beg the king to leave his wife and family behind. To run away with her. But every morning, he'd return home.

When news broke that the queen had died. The witch thought that he would finally run away with her. Qetsiyah's immortality spell was common knowledge by then. The witch offered the king immortality, a promise of an eternity of riches and power. They would rule the world together.

But he denied her still, not wanting to leave his sons behind.

The witch became angry that the king had never truly loved her. She stormed into the castle grounds one night intending to kill the princes. The king would have no excuse then.

But the king stopped her and threatened to kill her if she didn't leave at once.

In her rage, the witch turned to black magic and cursed the princes. They would live, an eternity, but on that full moon and every other, the princes would turn into monsters. For the sons would pay for the sins of their father."

"But werewolves aren't immortal" Caroline pointed out, sorry to interrupt him. Klaus' melodious voice enraptured her, as she hung on to every word he was saying.

"The original werewolves were" he corrected.

"The youngest was the first to turn that night. He attacked the witch and killed her.

Due to his anger over their father's betrayal, the eldest son killed his own father. But when he turned to kill his brothers as well, the youngest stepped forth and protected them, chasing the eldest brother away."

"So there are four original werewolves" Caroline noted, "they must be older than you and your siblings by almost a thousand years."

"No, only three hundred. The eldest is still out there some where.

My bloodline traces from the second oldest. But he'd been killed by the hunters.

Hayley's bloodline traces from the second youngest, who had killed himself, not being able to bare the pain of the transformation."

"So your daughter traces from two original werewolf bloodlines?" Caroline asked, "Does that mean she's sort of the leader of two packs?"

"That's exactly what it means," he said, approvingly.

"So what about the youngest original werewolf? What happened to him?" Caroline asked. She was sitting on the edge of her seat now.

"He's still out there somewhere too. Over the centuries, he would infiltrate other packs, hoping to guide them, not lead them. No, he'd always go under the guise of someone's brother, or son."

Klaus hesitated, but then he decided to continue. "When I was human, Kol and I used to take our little brother Henrick into the forest on a full moon to watch the transformation.

There was a wolf there, pretending to be the pack leader's son. As the full moon reached its apex, the transformation had nearly been done. But he stood there, watching over them, in perfect control. He looked up into the trees and saw me there. He looked at me as though he knew what I was, what I would become. I didn't know what he was then. But after a few years of tracing my werewolf bloodline, I understood." Klaus sounded wistful.

"So technically all werewolves are related?"

"Well technically everyone's related, if you believe in the story of Adam and Eve." He smirked. "But no, each of the five werewolf bloodlines have a mark. And not all wolves are marked."

"How come?" she asked, trying to remember if Tyler had a mark, besides from his birth mark. Or was his birth mark his werewolf mark?

"You know how the werewolf curse gets triggered. But the youngest and the oldest original werewolves never carried on their bloodlines biologically. Apparently the original werewolves also had the ability to turn someone into a werewolf through a bite. And not all who were bitten turned into wolves."

What? If they didn't turn into werewolves then... "So what did they turn into? Did they just die?"

"No. They turned into something else." Klaus smiled knowingly.

They turned into something else? What did that mean? As realisation dawned on her, she looked at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious. "You got to be freakin' kidding me. You're not talking about shape shifters are you?" she asked, disbelievingly.

Klaus chuckled at her outburst. "When the witch had cursed the princes, she cursed them to turn into monsters. She didn't specify wolves. Though wolves were most feared at the time, so that's the form the princes took."

Shape shifters were real. Not only were there vampires, werewolves, witches, hunters, but shape shifters too. Just great, Caroline thought sarcastically. Then she realised, Damon had the ability to turn into a crow, and he wasn't even a werewolf. She guessed with magic, all things were possible.

"What else can you turn into?" she asked curiously, trying to get over her initial disbelief. She was sure that Klaus was a shape shifter. It just seemed like Klaus was the type of the guy to get the rare super gene. And Caroline was sure he had turned into every single animal just to prove he could.

"Anything I want, I'm sure. But werewolf is by far the most dangerous one" Klaus stated. "Werewolf venom."

Oh. Because any other animal would just be an animal, which would be no match for a vampire. But turning into a werewolf was the smart choice. The deadly choice.

"Does anyone else know?" Caroline doubted that this was common knowledge.

"Elijah and Kol."

"Elijah, of course. But Kol?"

"Kol was always the most superstitious, with a great respect for witches and the magic they wield," Klaus explained.

"You haven't you told your daughter?"

"She knows" Klaus said irritatedly. He frowned at the fact. Caroline got the impression that Ivantika found out and Klaus was none of pleased that she did. But he didn't elaborate, and Caroline didn't ask him to. Truthfully, this onslaught of knowledge was overwhelming and she was surprised that Klaus trusted her enough to tell her something that only he, Elijah and Kol knew.

"You're trying to find him," she stated. Klaus didn't answer, but a reply wasn't necessary. She already knew. If the witches were trying to tear down the planes and start a war between the vampires and werewolves, then what better idea than to unite the vampires and werewolves. They would put aside their differences, join forces, and take down the witches. Caroline didn't like that idea one bit.

"Not all witches are bad Klaus" she said, sadly.

"You've never been exposed to the evil that exists in this world Caroline," Klaus explained, "Your friend Bonnie had dabbled in expression, but the true extent of dark magic..." he shook his head.

"I've seen a single witch have a hundred vampires at her mercy, pull their hearts out with the mere clenching of her fist. I've seen..."

"And I haven't seen anything at all," Caroline cut him off.

Klaus smiled, apologetically. "You see the good in people, the beauty in the world, even where it doesn't exists." Klaus reached over to take her hand in his. He interwove their fingers. She knew that he hadn't mean't to frighten her, but he did. He was right. There was so much she didn't know. But she wasn't going to kill innocents and by the look on his face, she was sure that he knew that.

Caroline looked at her hand in his. It was such a comforting human gesture. And it struck her that this was a side of Klaus that only a few had been privy to. She remembered what it was like being in his arms. She missed being in his arms. Did he miss having his arms wrapped around her too?

"I should go to bed," Caroline said, pulling her hand away and nearly jumping up from the chaise. She put her glass on the table. "Thanks for the drink," she said, quickly making her way back inside. She didn't stop until she was in her room, closing the door shut behind her.

She took a deep steadying breath. What the hell was that?

* * *

**That story got a little... complicated? If there's any part of it you don't understand, then please feel free to message me or leave a review :) I will be happy to explain.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I made a little mistake in the last chapter and for those of you who picked up on it... there are only four original werewolf bloodlines. I'm so sorry for the confusion. If you ever see any other mistakes, in spelling, grammar or otherwise, I'm sorry for those as well. **

**As usual, I'm so grateful for all of you who take the time to review. I love reading your reviews... so please do, review :)**

* * *

He could almost feel the blood flowing through his veins, replenishing him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of a dozen ways to kill her. He'd sink his fangs into her neck and drain every last drop. He knew he couldn't stop. She'd end up dead, on the floor, like her life had mean't nothing. As if her life was just a means to an end.

His means.

Her end.

There was something special about human blood, the blood that gave human beings life. Some people were born rich and wasted their wealth away. Others were born poor and worked their way up. Some spent their lives achieving greatness. Others spent it one day at a time, living each day to the fullest. Some people spent their whole lives trapped inside their minds... the artists, the writers, the musicians, the heart healthy, spiritual enthusiasts. While others revelled in fame, excess and inebriation... a state of drunken stupor, lusting and greediness. Despite their differences, there's one thing all people had in common... blood.

The blood that flowed through their veins.

And gave them life.

Their blood gave him life.

And he was so hungry.

Ever since Damon had mentioned taking a little taste of the bar maid, Stefan couldn't take his mind off it.

He could hear her heart pumping.

Feel her blood flowing through her veins.

He could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue... her sweet blood, tinged with vodka. She'd sneaked one too many shots tonight.

Like a blood cocktail. How fitting.

He steeled himself when she had cut her finger on the broken edge of the glass. Holding his breath, he struggled to maintain control.

His reaction did not go unnoticed. But before Damon could say anything, his phone started to ring. He left, to take his call outside.

Was the universe taunting him, testing his control?

The bartender caught his gaze and made her way over, smiling. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked flirtatiously, leaning in to put her hand gently on his arm. It would be so easy to compel her to meet him out back. Or by the way she was looking at him, compulsion wasn't even necessary. He'd just take a taste. One taste. He smiled at her, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Ne, blagodarya" a sweet voice came from behind him.

Stefan turned around. "Nadia?" he asked, perplexed.

"Hello Stefan" Nadia purred.

"You're supposed to be dead. I watched you die" he stated incredulously.

Stefan heard the screams. He could feel the shards of glass penetrating the skin on his face and neck, a make shift stake had been plunged into his left should blade, before he registered what was happening. Nadia was alive. And she was not happy to see him.

Pulling the stake out of his shoulder, he vamp sped a distance away to avoid her attacks. She was armed with two more stakes. In an instant she was upon him, but he quickly out manoeuvred her. But she was too fast. She swung back and lodged both stakes in his abdomen, effectively puncturing both his lungs.

"Nadia, what are you doing?" he choked out, falling to the floor on his knees. He grabbed at the stakes, trying to pull each out.

"My mother spent over a century and a half trying to find a way to be with you. She sacrificed her relationship with me, to be with you. And what did you? How did you reciprocate her love? Oh you put a dagger through her heart. Well I should put a dagger through yours and end you for your deceit," she said, maliciously.

Taking his wrist in her hand, she snapped it. Then the other. Pulling out each stake, she slowly drove it in again. Stefan gritted his teeth in pain. He couldn't breathe.

"You know I could never understand the whole doppelgänger fated to be together bit. As though some all powerful being wrote down everyone's destinies already and we're just supposed to play it out" she said. "That's bullshit. My mother deserves far better than you... you're an even worse monster than she is. But unlike you, Stefan Salvatore... my mother can change.

Do you have a reason to be better?" she challenged. "Sitting all alone at the bar drinking your sorrows away?"

"He's not alone" Damon said, as he drove a stake through her heart. Nadia's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see his face mere inches away from hers. "He has me."

* * *

"Elena get up."

"Elena you need to get up," Rebekah stated firmly. "Now!"

Elena coughed up blood. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. She clutched at the bedpost, trying to pull herself up.

Rebekah stood protectively infront of Elena, shielding her. "You don't have to do this" Rebekah pleaded, "You've been given a second chance at life."

"This is my life. I'm here to fulfil my destiny" he replied.

Rebekah grabbed on to Elena's arm. She couldn't afford to fight him, in case she killed him by accident. The best bet was to flee. As she was about to vamp speed them out of the window of their hotel room on the forth floor, the door banged wide open.

"You're cute." Elena's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice. "What's your name?" she asked, walking up to him.

"My name is Alexander" he answered, giving her a quick glance, before turning his attention to Rebekah and Elena.

"Oh. You're a hunter" she said a bit sadly, "that's really too bad." Brandishing a blade she had held behind her back, she slit the hunter's throat in one quick move. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"How the bloody hell did you come back? You're just a human" Rebekah asked incredulously.

She heard the screams and the mayhem taking place on the streets down bellow, and she immediately knew that Elena's sudden episode mean't that the vampire plane of the other side had been torn down. But then Alexander the hunter had appeared in their room, seemingly out of thin air. Was the witch plane down as well? Rebekah needed to call Elijah and find out what was going on. And where was Damon? She had called him over five minutes ago, before Alexander showed up. And now Katherine Pierce managed to save her and Elena. Rebekah was sure that the doppel- bitch would never live this down.

"I was never just a human. I'm a traveller," Katherine explained. "My daughter found me on the other side, and we crossed over together."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did?" Elena said weakly. Coughs racked her body, but she managed to stay upright.

"Oh, you mean trying to steal your body?" Katherine smiled mischievously. "Which I did, for weeks, by the way."

"By all means, go right ahead. I've already drank some on Nadia's blood. I'm just waiting for someone to kill me, so I can start transitioning. Would you like to do the honour?"

"Go to hell" Elena spat.

"Been there. Done that," Katherine said, melodramatically.

"Speaking of which, it's kind of hell on earth out there," she commented, idly. "Maybe we should go..."

"I'm not going any where with you" Elena stated.

"You silly little girl... you really have no idea what's going on do you?" Katherine asked, condescendingly. "This is war. And we're on the same side. Well we will be, as soon as one of you kills me."

* * *

"Young hybrid beats older vampire every time. And werewolves are generally weaker than vampires, but on a full moon" Ivantika stated matter of factly.

"I doubt he's stronger than I am, but I'm almost certain he's stronger than you," Klaus argued.

And how the bloody hell did daddy figure that out? Mere assumptions and theories with no hope of being proved. As far as legends go, Ivantika learned from a young age that all the stories were true. If not, to varying degrees. She was not so foolish as to not be wary. But she was a hybrid. Two parts wolf. One part vampire. One part witch. She would not be afraid.

"I'm a hybrid and he's just a wolf. I'm stronger than auntie Bekah, I'm faster than uncle Lijah. I get better very day..." Ivantika explained, frustratedly.

"He trumps you by over 1300 years," Klaus countered, effectively interrupting her.

"Auntie Bekah and uncle Lijah are older than me by over a 1000 years," she said, exasperatedly. "What big difference does 300 years make?"

"He's a threat to you Ivantika."

"He's not a threat. He's my friend!" Ivantika spat out. It was the wrong thing to say. He narrowed his eyes at her. Even uncle Lijah was eyeing her curiously. Ivantika had found out all about the original werewolves. They had the potential to tip the scales in favour of the wolves in the event of a war. And here she was basically pledging allegiance to one of them, calling him her friend. Stupid.

"Until two days ago, you didn't even know his name," Klaus pointed out.

"I've known him for over two years, and he didn't tell me his name to protect his identify. If he wanted to hurt me, he could have done so already" Ivantika reasoned.

"It's not safe. You need to stay here where I can protect you" Klaus said firmly.

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are!" he shouted. "You're just a little girl who has no idea... you have no idea what creatures have come back from the dead... werewolves and vampires alike who are our enemies and the moment they find who you are to me, they'll try to hurt you."

"They can't hurt me. I can't be killed."

Klaus looked at her incredulously. He was right, of course. Though she's never admit it. All his enemies would come straight for her, hoping to get back at him. But Ivantika couldn't let that sway her. Surely if they had defeated their enemies once before, they could do it again. She couldn't understand her father's over protectiveness. He'd never restricted her from going any where before or doing what ever she wanted to.

"It's too dangerous," he said soberly.

His calmness only proved to incite her further. "I will not be afraid!" she shouted. She was a hybrid, like him. And Klaus wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. So why should she be? "And you can't make me father... you can't make me afraid of anyone" she challenged.

A low growl rumbled from his chest.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, looking from Ivantika to Klaus warily, as she entered the room.

Ivantika noticed that Caroline was wearing one of her favourite pieces. She'd have to remember to never wear it again. So not only was Caroline making herself comfortable in her bedroom, but Caroline also helped herself to Ivantika's clothes. She wondered if her father had ever brought Caroline here before. There was still so much Ivantika didn't know about their relationship. And whenever she asked, auntie Bekah, uncle Lijah, even uncle Kol were mum on the topic.

"Nothing" Klaus said, offering her a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes.

Ivantika rolled her eyes.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Caroline commented, idly.

"Ivantika and I just having a little disagreement" Klaus said, by way of explanation.

"Daddy's being unreasonable as always and uncle Lijah's siding with him as usual. And auntie Bekah isn't here to side with me" Ivantika explained, glaring at Klaus. Not that it was any of Caroline's business.

"Where's Kol?"

"He's out enjoying the local cuisine," Ivantika replied. She should have stayed behind with him. She would have avoided this whole conversation. Though she would not have been enjoying the locals the way he did, she enjoyed spending time with the locals. For seemingly primitive people, they were extremely skilled and talented, passionate and dedicated. Ivantika adored the hand made jewellery.

"Well how about I be on your side?" Caroline asked.

Caroline could not possibly be serious. Ivantika scoffed. Why would Caroline want to be on her side? Why would she want to get involved at all anyway? This was a family dispute and Caroline was not a part of the family.

Ivantika said, "that's not necessary... I'd actually prefer for you to stay out of it," quickly brushing her off.

"V" Klaus chided.

"Hey now, I still remember what it's like to be a teenager... I was turned when I was seventeen" Caroline offered, sitting down next to Klaus.

"And I'm sure that makes for quite the bedtime story" Ivantika commented, sarcastically.

"Ivantika" Klaus growled.

"I'm just saying that can I relate... I know what you're going through," Caroline said quickly, placing a hand on Klaus arm, placatingly. Klaus immediately relaxed. Curious.

"I doubt that very much, Caroline," Ivantika said sweetly, but she held Caroline in an icy gaze. Caroline was involving herself in something she had no idea about and Ivantika would appreciate it if Caroline would stay the bloody hell out. This was family business.

"I was never just a human... I was never turned into a vampire. I was born a hybrid. I was born one of the two most powerful creatures on this earth" she explained, menacingly.

"And now I've been told that there are creatures more powerful than I am... one of whom is a friend of mine. The only friend I have," she said angrily. "The only person I actually look forward to seeing and talking to, other than my family."

"And I've been strictly forbidden from seeing him?" she asked, incredulously. Ivantika scoffed.

"Klaus," Caroline said softly. Ivantika saw Caroline and her father exchange a look, but as he looked away, Caroline frowned.

"You can't forbid her from seeing him," Kol piped up. He made his way inside, clothes splattered in blood. On either arm, he held on to two scantily clad native girls. He said spoke in Thai, both girls started giggling, before they left him, to go upstairs.

"I can't?" Klaus growled.

"I mean you can, but it would be of little consequence. It's not like she sees him when he wants to," Kol explained.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well he just shows up, unexpectedly," Kol affirmed. "He's quite the stalker."

"Oh wonderful. The original werewolf is my daughter's secret admirer, for over two years mind you, and I hadn't heard a word about it until this morning," Klaus said bitterly.

"It's not like that. He's just a friend," Ivantika defended, in a small voice. After uncle Kol had told her about the history of werewolves, she had reciprocated a bit of information about the Darius she knew... thinking their conversation had been held in confidence. Clearly it was not.

"You know for a very smart girl, you're much too naive, if you honestly think he just wants to be your friend," Klaus said, condescendingly.

"Klaus," Caroline reprimanded.

Ivantika growled. How dare he insinuate that Darius had less than honourable intentions. He had been a perfect gentleman at all times. He'd never given her a reason to not want to be his friend. "Is it so hard to believe that I can actually have a friend, father? That someone genuinely enjoys my company?" Ivantika said.

"That's not what I said," Klaus said, shaking his head.

"Whatever" Ivantika said indignantly. She was so done with this conversation. She quickly got up and flashed out of the house.

* * *

"Ivantika, that's not what I said" Klaus reiterated. But Ivantika was already gone. He made a move to follow her.

"Leave her be, Niklaus," Elijah's calm voice reasoned, effectively stopping Klaus short, at the door.

"Could you have handled that any worse?" Caroline asked, sardonically. She remembered having arguments with her parents but things never escalated so quickly. She felt almost sorry for Ivantika. After all, Ivantika was just a seventeen year old girl and Klaus had forbidden her from seeing her only friend.

Caroline had heard only part of the conversation, being woken up by the sound of their voices. But she had decided to take a bath and change before coming downstairs. She had no intention to getting involved, but with Klaus basically roaring at his daughter and Elijah sitting, silently taking it in, and not interfering, made Caroline realise why Rebekah and Ivantika were so close. Rebekah would have stepped in and sided with Ivantika. But without Rebekah there, Caroline felt the need to step in, in Rebekah's stead.

It wasn't anything personal... it's just that girls are supposed to stick together. So that's what Caroline did.

"Listen love, I know it's in your nature to fix everything, but I've got a much better handle on my daughter than you do," Klaus started.

"Clearly you don't..."

"Just stay out of it" he said, heatedly.

"Or what, you're going to yell at me too?" she scoffed, arching a brow at him.

When he didn't comment, she continued. "Look I know I'm not part of the vampire hybrid royal family, nor am I part of the accompanying social circle... I'm just a young vampire from a small backwards town who's never really been any where.

But, I remember what it's like to be a teenager Klaus. When I was still human and after I was turned... I had friends. And if my mom had ever forbidden me from seeing them, I would have reacted the same exact way your daughter just did.

If you keep isolating her, she going to start acting out."

"And how exactly is she going to start acting out?" Kol asked, clearly amused. "She's a hybrid, darling, an existential crisis isn't a faze, it's a state of being. Anything horrible you think she could do, to act out, she's probably already done, in jest."

After a moment, Kol laughed. "In fact, she reminds me of you Niklaus. And she has a bit of Bekah in her. But she's overtly cultured like Elijah. I'm working towards developing her sense of humour..."

"Oh go bug off Kol and mind your own bloody business. This is between my daughter and I... I don't remember asking for any of you for your opinions," Klaus said angrily, flashing out of the house, to no doubt go in search of her.

Did he even hear a single word Caroline said? Klaus could be so stubborn and arrogant. Kol was right, Ivantika did take after Klaus, especially with the anger issues.

"It's hard to believe he has a daughter, when he behaves like such a child himself when he doesn't get his way" Caroline muttered, shaking her head.

Elijah chuckled amusedly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Caroline asked curiously. She always thought Elijah would be the voice of reason, easy placating any situation. But he had left Klaus and Ivantika to go at it, without interfering.

"It's best if I not choose sides" Elijah replied, "And yet I am always accused of being on Niklaus' side."

Caroline nodded. "Where are you going?" she asked, as Elijah made a move to leave as well.

"Someone has to ensure to they don't wreak havoc on the villagers. This indigenous tribe are one of the few that remain. Which reminds me," Elijah said, looking at Kol, "do not kill those girls. If I remember correctly, their mother is a voodoo high priestess and we have a make shift peace treaty in place."

"I'll try my best big brother" Kol acquiesced.

* * *

"I can't say I'm not surprised to still see you around. You're definitely pretty enough to keep him sated for the next century." Kol smirked.

"And with that spitfire personality," he commented. "I'm surprised Ivantika didn't kill you. Though Nik told her not to. Contrary to popular belief, despite her sick sense of humour and penchant for brutality, she's quite innocent," Kol mused.

Caroline frowned. "It's not like that. Klaus and I are just friends."

"I see. Denial is the name of the game today. Fine by me." Kol said, gesturing with his hands to show that he was backing off.

After a moment, Caroline could no longer suppress her curiosity. "What was that all about?"

"Nik told you about the original werewolves?" he asked, knowingly. Caroline nodded.

"Well I told V even though I wasn't supposed to" Kol smiled, not looking the least bit contrite.

"Why'd you do that?" Caroline couldn't understand why Kol would tell Ivantika if he wasn't supposed to. Now she understood why Klaus was so angry. Kol had undermined him and gone behind his back.

"Apparently, the youngest original werewolf, Darius, is Ivantika's special friend."

Oh. Okay. Caroline definitely felt like she intruded now. She should not have jumped in and sided with Ivantika, without having the slightest clue what they were talking about. Of course Klaus would forbid Ivantika from seeing Darius. If it escalated into a war between werewolves and vampires, then Darius would be an enemy.

Things were just getting more and more complicated. Klaus and Ivantika were hybrids. In a war between werewolves and vampires, where would they stand? Obviously they'd side with their family. But Caroline wondered if a part of Klaus would feel like he was betraying half of what he was.

And last night, Klaus had made it known that he had every intention of finding Darius and convincing the werewolves and vampires to join forces, against the witches. Had Klaus just changed his mind, because he didn't approve of Darius and Ivantika being friends?

As much as Caroline hated the idea of the werewolves and vampires going against the witches, she hated the idea of the werewolves and vampires fighting amongst themselves. She remembered what it was like, when Tyler had just been a werewolf. He was still so human. And she thought about what Klaus had said, about single witches who could have a hundred vampires at their mercy. The witches would not have waged a war, if they weren't planning on winning it.

There was a light throbbing on the side of her head. It was just too much information to process at once. The first time the other side had crumbled, no one had any idea of what was going on. But this time, every one was prepared and she was sure all sides had a strategy to ensure the survival of their species. Was peace even a possibility?

Could vampires get head aches? The light throbbing on the side of her head, started to spread.

"Caroline?" Kol asked, worriedly. He sounded so far away.

Her mind was spinning and her vision became blurred. Suddenly there were voices inside her head, screams much too loud and cries. They were crying out in pain. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. She felt like she was falling, but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Someone was calling her name, but she couldn't recognise the voice.

Then she felt it. She felt their pain. They were causing her pain. They were scratching and clawing at her, tearing her skin. There were too many unfamiliar faces, names she didn't know. From the middle of her chest, spreading through ever nerve and vein, fire consumed her. She was burning. It hurt. It hurt so bad. She was being torn apart from the outside. She was being torn apart from the inside.

Caroline felt the blood being drained from her body. She was gasping for breath. She couldn't breathe. Her skin was being turned to dust. Her bones were being charred to ash. She gripped her head and kept her mouth firmly shut, to prevent her from screaming.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Please!" she begged. She cried out in pain. Darkness fell upon her as she was slowly slipping into a state of misery. She wanted someone to kill her before she could get sucked into oblivion. She did not want to get trapped in a permanent state of torment. Or was this what death felt like?

Was she going straight to hell? All monsters went to hell. But she was a good vampire... Caroline guessed that it didn't matter. She was a monster. An evil monster. She deserved to suffer. The darkness called to her and Caroline welcomed it.

"It's okay... it's okay. Sshhhh... it's okay Caroline" a sweet voice soothed her, shaking her out of her trance like state. The darkness slowly dissipated, as a bight white light entered her mind. The screams and cries were becoming softer until they finally stopped. And in their place, the sound of laughter, as Caroline's mind became flooded with a memory.

_"Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you missed the days of being..."chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee" and the "director of the policeman's yearly raffle"? Klaus asked, chuckling amusedly._

_"Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" she asked incredulously._

_"When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence", now I'm really enjoying your use of "when" here. It's very confident." he joked, but Caroline noted a hint of admiration in his eyes._

_"Mm hmm." She was trying hard to hide her embarrassment. She had written that a year ago, when she was still human. God, she couldn't believe Klaus was reading this right now._

_"And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire." Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in "spire". He was obviously making fun of her._

_"Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. Just ..." It was kind of funny. Okay, it actually was really funny. She couldn't help but laugh at her human self. Ugh... she was such an over achiever but she loved being the best. And she had won Miss Mystic Falls. So what, if her application was a little embarrassing? She had won. She beamed and joined in laughing. _

_She'd never seen Klaus this happy and carefree before and she kind of liked it. She was actually having a really good time... with him._

As the memory faded, Caroline noted that she had significantly calmed. The pain she had felt, was now nearly non- existent. She noted that there was someone's hands on hers, still clutching her head. She opened her eyes warily and was surprised to see Klaus' daughter on the floor by her side, looking at her, brows puckered. A single line of blood had trickled down Ivantika's forehead.

"Are you okay?" Ivantika asked, softly. She looked concerned.

"You need to feed sweetheart," Klaus said. Caroline realised that she was in Klaus' arms, where he gently cradled her protectively.

"I'm fine," she said, breathlessly, trying to untangle herself from him. But she could barely move on her own. She felt so weak.

"Caroline," he said, distressed. Looking around, Caroline saw that Elijah, Kol, Ivantika and Klaus were looking at her warily. Then she caught the scent. The scent of her own blood. She felt the sting of the open wounds that marred her body.

Then she realised what had happened.

She had been unbound.

The werewolf/ hybrid plane had been torn down.

* * *

**It has also been brought to my attention that some of you are following me on tumblr. Well that's just absolutely fantastic. Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

After Elijah received a frantic phone call from Rebekah, Caroline couldn't help the dread that settled in. She and Elena had been unbound. There were no anchors to the vampire, werewolf/ hybrid planes any more, so those planes no longer existed. There was no longer an other side for them to cross over to. Upon death, they'd be sucked into oblivion. The vampires, werewolves and hybrids would just cease to exist entirely.

Gone for good.

Forever.

The dead would never be able to find peace. There would be no afterlife for loved ones to be reunited. There was just nothing. Nothing but the darkness that called to her, when she was being unbound. If it wasn't for Ivantika invading her mind with that memory, Caroline was sure she would have given herself over to the darkness and desolation that overwhelmed her. This was the work of the witches, but how could they be so cruel?

It was the moment that Caroline realised the witches were on one side, and the vampires and werewolves on the other, she knew that Bonnie was perfectly safe. The witches would not hurt their own. No. The witches wanted to rid the world of monsters like her. The witches wanted the monsters to fight amongst themselves. Killing an Original vampire mean't the death of the entire bloodline. It was presumed that killing an Original werewolf would have the same effect. The survival of the vampire, werewolf and hybrid species were entirely dependent on the Originals being kept safe.

And for the Original vampires, one single thought, spoken out loud by Kol, had them in an uproar. Mikael was free to roam the land of the living again. And the one tool that could be used to kill him, was half a world away. Their brother Finn would also be back from the dead, and keeping in mind that the last time Finn was around, he had secretly plotted with their mother Esther, to end the Original vampires for good, his reappearance did not bode well. They did not trust their older brother, and were not going to be welcoming him with open arms.

They had once thought that Esther was the Original witch, but after making the acquaintance of Silas, Qetsiyah, Markos and after hearing the story of how the Original werewolves came to be, Caroline realised that magic had existed for far longer than any of them were led to believe. She didn't dwell too long on the origin of magic, but Caroline was eternally grateful that the witch plane was still in tact. Vampires, werewolves and hybrids were powerful creatures, but Caroline couldn't even comprehend how much more powerful the witches who created these creatures, would be.

It had been two days since they had arrived at New Orleans. And it was nothing like Caroline had ever seen before. This wasn't some half baked plan Damon had come up with after a few glasses of scotch. This wasn't her and Stefan trying to come up with a back up plan to use when Damon's poorly executed plan failed to follow through. No. This was war. And the Originals were masters of winning wars. They had not only survived but strived throughout the centuries.

It was the first time Caroline had been introduced to King Klaus. For he was King of New Orleans and his siblings and his daughter ruled by his side. Initially, Caroline had rolled her eyes at the concept of vampire royalty. It was a little too Volturi. But upon seeing Klaus and Elijah in action, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Werewolves and vampires were standing guard, every where. They were ready to fight. And there had apparently been an influx since the planes were torn down. Those who were simply seeking refuge. Those no longer ignorant of the bloodline link, wanted to be a part of the war that was brewing.

The werewolves and vampires lived in peace here. There were many rules put in place to keep them in check. Breaking a rule mean't death. And before now, death had never been a scarier concept.

But they didn't follow the rules simply out of fear, Caroline noted, but loyalty and respect. The werewolves and vampires actually got along. They were friends. They were lovers. New Orleans was striving. There was wealth, blood, alcohol. In the land of excess, creatures had flocked to New Orleans to become part of what Klaus and Elijah had been running here for the past seventeen years. Nearly all the resident vampires had daylight rings, while the wolves had been gifted with moonlight rings. They revered Klaus, bowed to his every whim and fancy.

It reminded Caroline of the sire bond Klaus had with Tyler and his hybrids. But this time, there was no sire bond. There was no compulsion. These vampires and werewolves were entirely willing to be ruled by him.

While the witches weren't allowed to practice magic in the quarter, without permission. Those who dared to be brave weren't just killed. No, Elijah had proclaimed that witches would be turned before being killed. So not only would they lose their magic before dying, but they would have no hope of crossing over safely into the witch plane. She tried to protest, but Caroline was quickly made known that Elijah and Klaus' word was rule of law, and there were no exceptions. All traitors would be killed.

So there their bodies hung at the gates of the compound as a warning. It was Kol's idea. He had made his way out to get reacquainted with New Orleans, and to Caroline's surprise, Damon joined him. Ivantika wasn't allowed to leave. Rebekah was actually getting along with Elena, both trying to desperately to get in touch with either Matt or Jeremy. But Klaus had made it clear that Rebekah was not allowed to leave either.

Klaus and Elijah were preoccupied with battle strategy, readying themselves for when the witches decided to make a move. Which Klaus predicted was soon. They expected the hunters or Mikael or Finn to show up any day now. Klaus had barely said a word to her since they'd arrived at the compound. He had barely even glanced her away. Caroline assumed that it wasn't safe for Klaus to show her any amount of special attention. He reserved his good humour for his family. And he was brutal, unnerving King Klaus to everyone else. And she was... someone else. It stung a little. Okay, it stung a lot.

And Stefan was completely ignoring her. Something was wrong. When Stefan had finally arrived in New Orleans, Caroline had run into his arms. Stefan had held on to her tightly, buried his head in her hair. She had told him how much she missed him. And he was so happy to know she was safe. Then, he had holed himself up in the library with a bottle of bourbon for most of the day, and hadn't come out until Damon asked him to. He had walked right past her without saying a word. And he had been avoiding her ever since.

Stefan could always tell when Caroline was lying. But she had a knack for telling when he was keeping secrets. Though Caroline had not the slightest clue what Stefan could possibly be hiding from her.

Saying she was feeling useless was an understatement. Caroline was also not allowed to leave the compound and Elijah had instated guards to stay near her always. She reminded him that she was no longer the anchor to the werewolf/ hybrid plane and therefore in no more danger than any one else. But he offered her a polite smile as always, and as she entered the library, four werewolves dutifully stood guard by the door.

Caroline slammed the door shut. She was beyond annoyed. It wasn't the obvious tension that got on her nerves. It was the easy attitudes, the fake smiles, the encouraging gestures, the placating tones, versus the suspicious glances, the heated yet hushed arguments. She was getting whiplash, and it was becoming increasingly harder to tell when Klaus and Elijah were being sincere. They way they handled the vampires and werewolves were in stark contrast to the way Kol and Rebekah dealt with them. Klaus was easily a master of persuasion. And it was unnerving the way Ivantika did not have to say a single word to get her way.

Either way, Caroline needed an escape. She was hoping to find Stefan, but it seemed like he was able to slip past her yet again. Looking around, Caroline decided that this library was quaint. Much unlike the vast library at the Original's London estate which was filled with novels, or the study at the the palace in Thailand which was full of scriptures and manuscripts. This little library held a bit of both, subjects she was familiar with and Caroline browsed through some books she had on her book shelf at home. She smiled at the familiarity.

Her fingers traced the spine of a book, dusty and old, entirely out of place, she pulled it off the shelf.

"Fancy your attention been caught by the oldest thing in the room," Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline startled. Spinning around to face him, she dropped the book. But he easily caught it, smirk tugging on his lips.

"You frightened me," she said breathlessly, holding her hand over her heart. Caroline didn't even hear him enter, so absorbed in the book she was holding, which she now realised looked awfully similar to Bonnie's grimoire.

"I'm rather frightening. A terribly scary monster, in fact," he said amusedly, putting the grimoire back on the self.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing with Bonnie's grimoire?" she demanded.

"Sshhh" he said softly. He placed his index finger on her lips. Caroline shivered at the slight touch. "Come" he whispered, beckoning her to follow him.

It was either curiosity or the fact that she had nothing better to do, that caused Caroline to follow him. It was not because this was the first time he had spoken directly to her in two days.

She hadn't even realised that there was a door on the other side of the room, until Klaus procured a key from his pocket and opened it. The hallway was dark and Caroline didn't even notice the descent until Klaus started to walk down the stairs. Noticing her hesitation, he held his hand out to her to hold.

"The descent into hell is easy," she said, mostly to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Fortune sides with him who dares," Klaus replied, having heard her. Klaus caught her gaze, daring her, tempting her. Caroline put her hand in his.

They walked for several minutes in silence, in absolute darkness. But Caroline wasn't afraid. There was something about being in Klaus' presence that always gave Caroline a quiet confidence, the will to be brave. It was a defence machinism to prevent him from getting under her skin. And after seeing first hand how easily he could manipulate others, Caroline knew she couldn't afford to let her guard down around him. She may very well be just a piece in his puzzle. For Klaus, it was all just a game.

But Caroline still held on to his hand, never having any intention of letting go.

She quelled her curiosity by literally biting her tongue. As they walked, up ahead was dimly lit by the daylight from above. They were meandering through underground tunnels. There were far too many passageways and locked doors along the way. Caroline could easily get lost down here, but she made her best effort to remember the way. After what felt like over an hour, they met a dead end. There was a door, and along the door frame, Caroline could see the sunlight trying to beam through. He unlocked it, but didn't open it.

Klaus turned to her and after slipping the key through a long chain, he placed it around her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, finally breaking the silence. She caught his hand in hers, to stop him, as he caressed the side of her neck.

She looked at him intently, waiting for a reply. But he avoided her gaze. Klaus' brow puckered and he took a deep breath.

"My family and I founded New Orleans. We built it from the ground up, including these underground tunnels for a quick escape. You see, Mikael was always on our trial and we knew he would find us eventually," he said a bit sadly.

Klaus took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and brought her hand up to his lips. Finally meeting her gaze. Her heart warmed at the gesture and Caroline couldn't find the will to pull her hand away.

"This key can lock and unlock any of these doors, but you'll need to come to this door. Just outside is the bayou. There's miles of forest you'll follow through, taking to the trees so the wolves won't be able to get to you. And when the forest has cleared, there are hybrids waiting for you..."

"Klaus what are you talking about?" she asked perplexed. What was he saying? Had the hybrids he had slaughtered returned to him? And why would he trust them to keep her safe? Wait... was he sending her away?

"The time may come when you'll no longer be safe... I may no longer be able to protect you..." he said warily, "and it would be better for you to get away." "I've compelled the hybrids to protect you," he answered her unasked questions.

No. No no no no. How dare he? "You can't be killed, but for the white oak stake which you will use to kill your father" Caroline said fiercely, pulling her hand away.

"And if anything happens to you, then I'll die with you anyway. So what's the point of running away?" she asked, bitterly.

Klaus looked at her unperturbed, shaking his head. He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

Caroline felt the panic settling in. "What did you do?" she asked, firmly.

He didn't reply.

"What did you do?" she almost screamed. Using all her strength, she pushed him against the door. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. He didn't fight her.

"After I left, I had a witch undo our bloodline link," he explained. Klaus lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek. "I had promised you that you would be free."

Caroline immediately dropped her hands and moved away. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. If Klaus died, she would live on. There was a time when that fact would have made her happy. But now, her heart clenched in pain at the thought. Excruciating pain.

And Klaus believed that him dying was a possibility. He had come up with this plan for her to escape. How could he?

"What about your daughter?" she asked harshly. "What about your sister?"

"You're just going to leave them here to die?" she accused.

Klaus's expression hardened. His jaw clenched. He took a menacing step forward but Caroline didn't back away. His face was mere inches away from hers. "Rebekah won't leave. We stay together. Always and forever."

"And Ivantika?" Elijah had mentioned that Ivantika was not allowed to blood share, which mean't that Ivantika had not created any hybrids. And Mikael didn't know her name or her face. Ivantika could easily escape.

Klaus expression faltered. The last time Caroline had seen him look so honest, was on the day of her high school graduation. He had promised to be her last love, however long it takes.

But Klaus looked utterly exhausted. Defeated, even before the battle began. And Caroline wondered if in his entire long existence, he had ever allowed himself to show anyone such weakness. Could Klaus really be afraid? Of course he was afraid... he had spent most of his life running from Mikael. Klaus was the one to keep his family safe. But who kept him safe? Caroline wanted to comfort him. She wanted to promise him that everything was going to be okay.

Caroline wanted to scream at him, for thinking that he could just send her away. She was not a coward. She would not run away and leave her friends behind. Leave him behind. She would rather... Caroline stopped short in her train of thought. And immediately focused on preventing the tears that filled her eyes, from spilling over.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Caroline let him. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beating. She had forgotten how warm he was. His hybrid heart beating a little faster than a human's.

"I told her to go with you" Klaus said softly. She felt him tugging at her curls with his fingers. "But she said no." He managed a shaky laugh, before pulling away from her.

"You should go. I trust you can find your way back?" he said, turning away from her. He opened the door. The sunlight flooded in, nearly blinding her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused. This conversation wasn't over.

"I have business to attend to."

Caroline scowled. Klaus smirked in reply.

"Go on now, love" he said, dismissing her. Klaus left, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline wasn't sure what she should do. So following his instruction, she locked the door with her key and carefully made her way back through the dark tunnels. It took her longer that she expected, but eventually she returned to the library.

Her mind was reeling. Caroline was so confused. Then she realised that Klaus still hadn't told her how he came into possession of Bonnie's grimoire. Caroline bolted from the library to go in search of Elijah.

* * *

Stefan saw Caroline storm out of the library with a seriously determined expression on her face. She looked angry. And Stefan hoped that her anger wasn't directed at him. He knew that she knew that he was avoiding her. They hadn't even had a proper conversation since he arrived at New Orleans early yesterday. But Stefan didn't know how to face her.

Just as he was about to turn the corner and get quickly out of her way, she caught sight of him.

"Stefan?" she called out to him. Caroline expression immediately lifted. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere" she said softly, catching up with him. "Where were you?" she asked, tugging lightly on his jacket sleeve.

"I was out," Stefan replied, taking her hand in his. He smiled ruefully. Truthfully, he was happy to be close to her, feel her soft skin, breathe in her delicious scent. But he couldn't bury the guilt that washed over him.

Caroline frowned. "You're avoiding me" she stated, matter of factly. She chewed her bottom lip, eyeing him warily.

Stefan didn't know what to say. He was a monster. And Caroline looked adorable, in her short white lacy dress and with her big bouncy curls, big blue eyes shining brightly. She looked like an angel. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't handle the look of disappointment, disgust, revulsion that she would have on her face. But he had to tell her. She deserved the truth.

Taking a deep breathe, he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

Then Stefan caught a whiff of _his_ scent on her. Stefan cringed, pulling away from her. The scent was over whelming, clouding his mind. _He_ was all over her.

Caroline looked at him confused, by his sudden behaviour. But after a few seconds, her eyes shown with understanding.

"Stefan..." she said placatingly. Caroline reached out for his hand again, but Stefan moved away.

"I was looking for you in the library and I..." she reached for him again but he moved away again. He looked at her incredulously.

"Don't lie to me," he said, shaking his head.

Caroline looked genuinely hurt by his accusation. But then a determined expression formed on her face. "Stefan we need to talk," she stated.

He couldn't deal with this right now. Stefan turned his back on her and started to walk away. Klaus' scent was all over her, which mean't that he had touched her. Stefan knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. From the moment they had arrived at Klaus' London estate. Stefan knew this would happen. But even though he'd been preparing himself for this conversation... it still hurt knowing that was actually going to take place.

He quickly strode away from her. After a moment, he heard her following him. This would no doubt lead to an argument. Stefan sighed, trying to find the energy to deal with the inevitable.

He was about the climb the stair, when suddenly the wind picked up. The place had been unusually windy since he had arrived. New Orleans was known to be hot and humid. But this wind was unnatural. Turning around, Caroline looked just as confused as he was. The wind picked up even stronger and the earth began to shake. Stefan vamp sped to Caroline's side and flashed them over to the middle of the compound.

This occurrence could easily be called an earthquake, but they all knew better. This was something supernatural. As the entire building shook, vampires and werewolves became alarmed. Stefan saw Elena, Damon and Kol coming out of the parlour. While Rebekah and Ivantika looked down from up above. They held on the balcony railing. The iron started to creak, bending with the force of the shaking. There were cracks forming on the cement, large blocks of concrete were falling to the floor. Glasses shattered, there were screams as projectiles flew through the air.

An iron bar pierced a vampire through the chest. A few boulders fell on a wolf crushing him. Rebekah put an arm around Ivantika and flashed them downstairs. Stefan noted that Klaus and Elijah was missing. He looked down at Caroline, about to ask her where Klaus was, when a thick white fog rolled in.

Silence filled the air as everyone waited with bated breath.

* * *

A warlock strolled in. He was tall, dark skinned, and by his state of dress, Stefan could tell that he was an old one, brought back from the dead.

The warlock looked at Ivantika. "An abomination's daughter, an abomination herself, reunited with a mother back from the dead," his voice boomed, echoing throughout the space. The warlock smiled cruelly at Ivantika, who snarled at him. He smiled wider, as two other figures appeared from the fog.

"Oh my God," Rebekah whispered.

Rebekah's hand clenched tightly around Ivantika's arm. Kol flashed to Ivantika's other side, taking a firm grip on her other arm.

"Mommy..." Ivantika choked out, with such child like innocence. Her voice sounded so raw and vulnerable. Tears filled her eyes, and Stefan had never seen Klaus' daughter look so... human. Ivantika looked between her mother and the man that was holding Hayley's wrists in one of his hands, his other hand wound rightly around her neck.

"Leave her alone." Hayley's voice was strong, not showing an once of fear.

At the sound of Hayley's voice, Ivantika snapped out of the daze she was in, from having seen her mother for the first time. "Mommy" she called to Hayley. Hayley looked at her, smiling sadly. Ivantika struggled against Kol and Rebekah, but she didn't seem to have the strength to break away from them, given the state of shock she was in.

The warlock turned to Elena. "A doppelgänger reunited with a vampire hunter brother." Two figures emerged. Stefan was expecting to see him, but not in the state he was in. A platinum blonde haired woman, obviously a vampire with her vampire face and fangs on display, had her arms draped delicately around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy seemed to be in a trance, his eyes vacant. On his neck were two neat puncture wounds and his blood was trickling down his bare chest, his hunters mark on display. She smiled maliciously at Elena, bringing Jeremy's wrist up to her mouth and sinking her fangs in his skin for another drink.

"Get away from him!" Elena screamed, lunging at the woman. But Damon quickly caught her and held her tightly against his chest. Elena tried to fight Damon, trashing against him, trying to get away. But Damon kept his grip on her firm. Tears filled Elena's eyes, as the woman kept feeding from Jeremy. "Leave him alone!" Elena cried. The woman looked at Elena wickedly amused, licking her lips.

Regaining their attention, the warlock continued. "The girl who loved too easily, reunited with a human lover." The warlock turned to Rebekah. Rebekah visibly bristled. Stefan saw Rebekah's expression turn to one of horror, when Matt seemed to appear out of thin air. Before Rebekah could react, "Mikael sends his regards" the warlock said, before all three of them ran off in different directions.

In an instant Rebekah flashed in the direction the warlock and Matt went. Kol released Ivantika, following his sister automatically.

Ivantika flashed over in the direction of what Stefan sensed was a werewolf, and Hayley. Caroline vamp sped in Ivantika's direction.

And in one smooth, unexpected move, where Elena had previously wrapped her arms around Damon's neck seeking comfort, she snapped his neck, vamp speeding away in the direction of Jeremy and the vampire. Stefan had no choice but to leave his brother lying unconsciously on the floor, following after Elena.


	15. Chapter 15

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The faulty facet counted the seconds that Bonnie was still trapped down here. In a dimply lit room, she was strapped to a chair. But she had no idea the time of day or the length of her stay. She remembered being knocked unconscious. She had woken up, already here. She hadn't eaten. She tried to rest, but there were too many voices inside her head. Bonnie knew she should be dead, but quickly realised that magic was keeping her alive.

Bonnie convulsed at the memory of the werewolf/ hybrid and vampire planes being torn down. She had felt the pain that both Elena and Caroline had to endure, when they were being unbound. She stifled a sob, knowing what it meant. It was all her fault. If her best friends died, there'd be no hope of bringing them back. Bonnie had felt when the hunters crossed over. Tremors had racked her body each time someone crossed over to the land of the living. It wasn't as though she became immune to the pain. She had simply learned to endure it.

And endure it she did.

Because she knew that this was just the beginning. Bonnie sensed the onslaught before it came upon her. She couldn't physically move to get away. But Bonnie was becoming increasingly able to prepare her mind for the pain. She had read some where that pain was just an emotion, and some people were capable of controlling their ability to feel. She had to strengthen her mind. She was not weak.

_"Very good Bonnie. You're a natural at this, a true Bennett witch" Grams complimented her, smiling._

As the memory of her and Grams having their very first magic lesson, flooded her mind, Bonnie used all her strength to fight back. She focused on the voices inside of her head, pinpointing to the witches that were chanting. And as another witch crossed over, Bonnie deflected the pain on to that witch instead. The red haired witch did not look pleased, gripping her head in pain. Bonnie smiled at her success. For the first time she woke up in this cell, she felt hope.

Her friends would save her. She would save herself. She would save them, like she always did.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Bonnie counted the seconds...

* * *

"Matt!" Rebekah shouted, looking around. She sensed Kol on her heels but she couldn't stop to tell him to go back. Ivantika was all alone, unprotected. But Ivantika was an Original and Matt was just a human. Rebekah couldn't let him die. Because of her. It was all because of her. Rebekah was a stupid little girl with stupid dreams who never learns. Loving a human, who had no intention of ever spending an eternity with her. So like a fool, she was grateful with however long she could be with him. And now his short life was in danger all because of her.

"Matt!" she screamed, nearing hysteria. Mikael did this, out of spite. How she hated her father. Rebekah couldn't let the warlock kill Matt. She wouldn't. She would save Matt, then compel him to forget all about her. She'd compel him to forget about all of them. To go some where far far away, meet a nice human girl, fall in love, get married and have babies. Grow old and live. He'd deserved a long happy life, free from all this supernatural nonsense. Free from her.

The moment Rebekah fell in love with him, she should have sent him away. She was a monster and ruined everything she touched. She didn't deserve happiness. She never deserved Matt. Hot tears rolled down her face and Rebekah didn't even bother to stifle her sobs. "Matt!" she called out. She could smell him. Matt's scent was all around her, overwhelming her. She stopped, looking around.

It was then that she noticed that they were in the middle of an empty street. The thick fog seemed to be slowly dissipating. Kol stopped by her side. "Bekah" he said softly. Rebekah looked at Kol, and then followed his gaze, looking up.

Matt's lifeless body hung from the clock tower, a noose around his neck. There was a hole through his head and another through his heart. And his blood drained out of his body, flowing down the tower, staining the white paint red, until it dripped into a tiny pool of blood on the side walk.

Rebekah let out a guttural scream. She placed her hand on her quivering lips as she sank to the floor. She didn't even fell Kol's arms wrap around her. She couldn't breathe. She heaved, gasping for breath. "No" she said, shaking her head. "No" she cried, tears pouring down her face. Tremors racked body. Rebekah let out a heart wrenching wail. It hurt so bad. Matt couldn't be dead. Sweet, kind, innocent Matt, who held her hand as they walked and bought her roses and made her laugh. This was all her fault. He was dead because of her.

* * *

**Glory and Gore- Lorde**

Caroline had tried to go after Ivantika but it was of no avail. Ivantika was fast. As in, faster than anyone she had ever met. Ivantika was maybe even faster than Klaus. But as far as she could remember, Caroline had never really seen Klaus at his best. She had never seen Klaus use the full brunt of his speed or strength or skill. Despite all the horrible things he had done, she had never really seen him in action.

Caroline had followed blindly, tracing Ivantika's scent. But it wasn't long before Caroline realised that she was lost.

Caroline had found herself in the middle of an abandoned square, with too thick fog and the smell of wolves every where. She had no idea in which direction Ivantika went, nor which way to take to make it back to the compound. As the fog cleared, Caroline realised that she was surrounded. There were two dozen wolves encircling her, looking at her intently.

She prepared herself for a fight, but the wolves weren't attacking just yet. If they weren't going to kill her, then why did they stop her?

A shrill cry pierced the air and Caroline's attention was diverted to what was happening to her left. The wolf who had taken Hayley, now held Hayley's heart in his hand. Hayley's lifeless body at his feet. Her dead eyes seemed to be staring straight at Caroline, and it took a great effort for Caroline to look away. He smiled maliciously at Ivantika who didn't make the slightest movement. Caroline wasn't sure if it was Hayley or Ivantika who had cried out.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ivantika Rose," the wolf said, smiling. He licked his lips. "Now I see why my brother is so enamoured with you" he commented, "you're quite beautiful." He gave her the once over. Ivantika was wearing a short, long sleeved, form fitting, dark blue sweather dress, black stockings and black high heeled boots.

"And I haven't heard a thing about you," Ivantika purred, without skipping a beat. No one would believe that Ivantika had just seen her mother's heart being ripped out of her body. Her tone was neutral with a hint of curiosity. Ivantika tilted her head slightly.

The wolf dropped Hayley's heart unceremoniously on the ground. The heart landed with a small thud, blood splashing near Hayley's face. Caroline cringed uncomfortably at the display. But Ivantika looked entirely nonchalant. Ivantika was either a heartless bitch, or very good at hiding her emotions. Because Caroline couldn't understand how Ivantika had the ability to not react.

The wolf popped his fingers in his mouth, one by one, cleaning off Hayley's blood. He took a few steps closer, looking very much like a predator stalking his prey, but Ivantika still didn't move. "My name is Demetri" he said, smiling pleasantly. He was standing before her now, and offered his hand for Ivantika to shake. Ivantika bravely put her hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss, his gaze never wavering from her face. He turned her hand over and placed another kiss on her wrist. He lingered, inhaling her scent. "You'd make a fine queen," he said. "It's unfortunate that I have to do this..."

Too quick for Caroline's eyes to see, and before Ivantika had a chance to react, she was thrown twelve feet into the air. Ivantika's back hit the solid concrete wall of the building, leaving a large dent. Blocks of cement crumbled as Ivantika fell. But before she met the ground, Demetri was on her again. He grabbed her arm and flung her against the building on the other side of the street. He tossed her body from one building against another several times, in a matter of a few short seconds. Until he let her fall to the ground. He chuckled lightly, leaning against a lamp post.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" he asked. "I mean, I did just kill your mother," he baited.

Ivantika fell to the ground but somehow managed to land gracefully on her feet. She shook out her long dark curly hair. Taking a moment to dust herself off, "you ruined my stocking" she said, pouting. Ivantika looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Her stockings and sweater dress was torn. She had a bad gash on her leg, another on the side of her torso, and several cuts on her face, her bottom lip was busted. But her wounds were already healing, and Ivantika seemed to not be paying attention the pain.

Demetri took that as an invitation. Pushing himself off the lamp post, he strolled over to her. He looked at her amusedly.

He lunged for her again, but this time Ivantika out stepped him, pushing him out of the way. But he was quicker, grabbing both of her hands in his, he twisted them, breaking both her wrists. Then he grabbed her, dislocating her shoulders and breaking her arms. In one quick move, he grabbed her by her long hair. Turning her around and pulling her flush against him, her back to his front, one arm snaked around her waist.

Demetri tilted Ivantika's head to the side and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. It was then that Ivantika looked at Caroline. There was an innocence that shown in Ivantika's eyes that made Caroline move forward. Caroline flashed, quickly snapping a wolf's neck. She ran in Ivantika's direction, but in an instant, they were all on her, blocking her path. They were all too strong and it wasn't near a full moon so Caroline couldn't understand. But when that first wolf bit into her shoulder blade, Caroline knew it wouldn't matter anyway.

In her line of sight, Demetri was still holding on to Ivantika tightly, peppering kisses on her exposed neck. Caroline could tell that Ivantika's arms were already healed, but Demetri must be stronger than her, holding her in place. As another wolf bit into Caroline's wrist, Caroline's head began to spin and a coldness washed over her. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Caroline's body slowly fell to the ground, but they kept biting in to her.

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Caroline saw that Demetri's face changed and as he was about to sink a set of double fangs into Ivantika's neck, Caroline fell into darkness.

* * *

"You either help me, or stay the hell out of my way, Stefan" Elena all by snarled. Stefan now noticed the two iron bars in her hands, that she must have picked up along the way. She held them up infront of her, warning him.

The last time she looked this pissed off, her humanity was off. "I'm not here to stop you," he said placatingly, shaking his head. "I'm here to help" he said, reassuringly. He slowly took one of the iron bars from her. Elena was shaking. Her eyes were blotchy and red, even her lips were quivering slightly. But she held a determined expression on her face.

"Jeremy" Elena called out loudly, again, looking around. She seemed to trust Stefan automatically. He had followed after her with the intention of snapping her neck and taking her back to the compound. But she'd never forgive him if he did that. All he could do now was protect her and make sure that Jeremy's life was saved.

"Jeremy" Stefan called out, motioning for Elena to follow him. Despite the fog, Stefan could pick up on the distinct smell of Jeremy's blood, so they moved in that direction. He touched his nose, silently conveying that Elena should try to trace the scent as well. She nodded in acknowledgement.

As the fog began to clear, Stefan noticed there were small scraps of dingy cloth with black drawings, on the ground. He picked up a piece, following the trail. Sniffing it, Stefan caught Jeremy's scent. It must have been parts of the shirt Jeremy was wearing. By the time Stefan remembered that Jeremy had been shirtless, it was too late.

Elena screamed in agony and Stefan quickly caught her as she fell, burying her face in his chest. It wasn't scraps of cloth. It was scraps of skin. Jeremy's skin. His corpse was pinned to the ground, but his two arms had been cut off and lay several inches away from his body. Stefan could clearly see where his hunters mark had been, Jeremy's skin had been peeled off.

A high pitched laugh filled the air, drawing their attention. The platinum blonde haired vampire was taunting them, holding a piece of Jeremy's skin in her hands and waving it like a flag. Her hands and around her mouth were covered in blood. Elena immediately launched for the her, but a thick fog rolled over and the blonde vampire seemed to completely disappear.

* * *

Ivantika felt the tip of his fangs grazing her delicate skin and she thought about all the times daddy and uncle Lijah had told her that she was strictly forbidden from blood sharing. Her blood could turn werewolves into hybrids. Maybe turn vampires into hybrids as well. There were so many theories, but daddy and uncle Elijah were adamant to test them. So many moot conversations, now that Demetri was going to sink his fangs into her neck and drain her dry.

So Demetri was Darius' older brother. An Original werewolf. No wonder he was so much stronger than her. He had the same magical aura around him that Darius had. But Demetri's aura was darker, stifling.

She had seen what Caroline had done. How could Caroline have been so stupid? Auntie Bekah was right about Caroline's saviour complex. Obviously the wolves were there to prevent Caroline from interfering in Demetri's' sick little game. But as soon as Caroline killed one of their own, the wolves attacked. Now she lay on the ground, unconscious, her body riddled with savage bite marks. After a while, satisfied that she was no longer a threat, the wolves dispersed, leaving Caroline alone.

At least Caroline wasn't dead yet.

Ivantika used all her strength, trying to fight back. But Demetri had a firm grip on her. She felt so weak and was in so much pain. So she clenched her teeth and focused on not screaming out her father's name. She would not be afraid. Although what Demetri had whispered in her ear frightened her to her core.

As she felt the tip of his fangs about to puncture her flesh, she closed her eyes. Then Demetri was gone. Ivantika opened her eyes. It took her a second to process what was happening.

Darius was standing protectively in front of her, while Demetri was slowly getting back on his feet. "Hello baby brother" Demetri said, smiling, wickedly amused. Darius had apparently thrown Demetri against the wall of the building, because the face of the building crumbled, giving a view to six vacant rooms. "Pretty little pet" Demetri commented, looking at Ivantika, "you really should teach her how to fight."

Ivantika scowled at him defiantly. She knew how to fight.

"Leave her out of this" Darius snarled. He moved forward the same time Demetri did. As his brother came at him, Darius was prepared. They were a blur of movement that Ivantika had to focus on to understand. But the moment Ivantika realised it was Darius being flung against the light pole, causing it to fall on impact, Demetri was already infront of her.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her hard against the wall. Ivantika tried to kick him, but he was too near. She lifted her knee to his torso, trying to push him away, but he merely smiled, using his legs to pin hers down. She tried pulling his hands away from around her neck, but it was to no avail. His grip on her tightened. She clawed at his face and his neck, leaving deep bloody scrapes. He growled. He pulled her away and then slammed her back into the wall again. She heard a resounding crack and felt her warm blood flowing down the back of her neck. He smiled, licking his lips. He slammed her into the wall again.

Her head hurt. She had never experienced this amount of pain. She had gone her whole life thinking that the only man who could hurt her, wouldn't. She was so wrong. Ivantika couldn't breathe. She was beginning to feel light headed. Demetri pulled her closer to him, his lips hovering just above hers, then he slammed her into the wall one more time. Ivantika's hands fell limb, as her vision became blurred.

She noticed when Demetri was no longer on her. As she slowly sank to the ground, she caught a blur of movement that must be the brothers fighting again. Darius was beating Demetri with an iron rod. It reminded her of uncle Kol decapitating that coven of witches in Istanbul, with a baseball bat. She smiled, idly wondering if all those dead witches had sent Demetri to punish her for not stopping uncle Kol's heinous attacks that day. Isn't that what this was all about? The witches were fighting back. What deal with the witches had Demetri made? Why was an Original wolf on their side?

Ivantika touched the back of her head. It felt warm and softer than it should. The scent of her blood was overwhelming. Her eyes felt heavy. She just wanted to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of Klaus's voice. Strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her up. But before unconsciousness took over, she felt skin at her lips. There was a pounding inside her head and Ivantika realised that it was the sound of a pulse. She allowed her fangs to drop and pierced the flesh and warm blood flowed into her mouth, down her throat. Taking a firm grip on the hand and sinking her fangs in deeper as she drank, Ivantika idly noted that this wasn't her daddy's blood.

* * *

**"A stupid little girl with stupid dreams, who never learns"- Sansa Stark, GoT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey :) Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I love reading your reviews, so please do, review. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the way this story is progressing.**

* * *

"Elena?" Damon called out, as Stefan and Elena walked inside. He had every intention of going in search of her the second he woke up, but the flurry of activity happening prevented him from leaving. As well as one thinly veiled threat of being compelled, by Elijah. So Damon had trusted Stefan to keep Elena safe.

It had all been a distraction to lure the Originals away from the compound. Although, Damon couldn't understand why. If the intent was to kill the Originals and thereby kill the entire vampire population in one full swoop, then why would the witches want to lure them away? Unless... the witches attacked with the intent of stealing the white oak stake, that must have been hidden some where on the compound. Damon felt inexplicable joy that there was still only one way to kill an Original. He had thought that the witches would have come up with another way, by now.

The moment they had flashed away, the compound was invaded. The thick fog that had rolled in prevented their sight, blocked all sound and smell. It was unnerving that this had obviously been a premeditated attack and they were completely caught off guard. Enemy vampires and werewolves appeared out of thin air, seemingly completely unhindered by the fog. With the enemy having the upper hand, those inside the compound were at a grave disadvantage. Fighting ensued for a little while but as their numbers decreased, some of them decided it would be easier to flee.

After almost being chomped on by what looked like a deranged wolf, Damon began to seriously think that he was on the losing side, until he noticed a change in the air. There were suddenly many more fighting alongside him, than against him. A different set of werewolves had entered and the fog began to clear. With everything in plain sight, and with Klaus and Elijah finally showing up, Damon quickly gave them a run down of what had happened. Klaus bolted in the direction of his daughter and Caroline. Elijah followed after Elena, but not before asking, or rather, commanding that Damon stay put and overseer the compound, which was nearly completely wrecked. The place was in a mess.

So here Damon stood, taking hostages and clearing bodies, patiently waiting for any sign of Stefan, Elena and Jeremy.

Damon finally caught sight of her. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Elena was clutching at Stefan's shirt, her face tear stained. She looked like she was in pain. Damon flashed over to her and attempted to collect her in his arms.

"Get away from me!" she screeched, clinging on to Stefan tighter. Stefan kept his arms securely around her, giving Damon an apologetic look. Damon felt it in the pit of his stomach... Jeremy was gone.

"Elena, it's going to be okay" he said, soothingly stroking her hair.

"No, he's dead, Damon. Jeremy's dead" she said, finally looking at him. Elena let go of Stefan and nearly collapsed on him. Her eyes were red and blotchy, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She hastily brushed them away with the back of her hand, but it was to no avail. Her breaths were coming out shallow and fast.

"It's okay Elena. We'll get him back" he said rubbing her back. Damon buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Words could not explain how happy he was to see her alive, despite the horrific circumstances. "Just breathe baby. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, it's not okay. Stop saying it's okay!" she shouted, pulling away from him. But Damon refused to let her go.

"He's a hunter. We'll get him back" he reassured her. Jeremy was a hunter and the witch plane was still in tact. Bonnie would find a way to bring the kid back. Well as soon as they found Bonnie, bringing Jeremy back from the dead was first on her witchy to do list.

"Is that why you didn't let me go?" she asked him. Her voice was barely a whisper, and Damon caught her gaze. What was she getting at?

"Elena..." he began, confused.

"If you had just let me go, then maybe I would have been able to save Jeremy" she continued. It was like a slap to his face. Elena struggled against him again, but Damon still held on to her.

"I couldn't let you go Elena. It's my job to protect you" he calmly explained. Elena was hurting. He would happily bear the burden of the blame.

"I don't want you to protect me Damon!" Elena screamed. "I want you to stop protecting me," she demanded.

The compound was full of activity. Vampires and werewolves were clearing the dead and debris away, trying to get the place back in order after the attack. Some had stopped what they were doing, and were eyeing them attentively, enjoying the distraction of Elena's display. "Sshhh... calm down," Damon said, trying to calm her. They were drawing unnecessary attention to themselves.

"I don't want to calm down!" she shouted. "What are you going to do Damon? Tell me to turn it off again?" she asked maliciously. Damon recoiled, releasing her immediately. He had been slapped with a verbal assault previously, but this felt like a stab to the heart.

"Elena..." he sighed regretfully. They never did talk about that.

"Why couldn't you give me a choice Damon? Why do you always have to choose for me? For just this once, why couldn't you support me, stand by me. Why didn't you go with me Damon? Why didn't you help me save my brother?" she accused him angrily.

"You're not blaming me for this" he said softly, shaking his head. Elena was just hurt and she was deflecting. He would rather her angry than in pain, even if her anger was directed at him.

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I'm blaming myself. I'm blaming myself for letting you think that you could have so much control over me."

"Elena..."

"No Damon. It was my job to save him, and I failed him. Again. How many times does he have to die, until he doesn't come back again? He'd dead Damon. He's dead all because of me" she said. Her voice had become soft at the end, as if the realisation that Jeremy was dead finally hit her. Had she truly convinced herself that Jeremy's death was her fault?

Damon reached out for her again, but this time Elena vamp sped upstairs. He sighed defeated, and after exchanging a look with Stefan, he made his way to the parlour, to see if there was any alcohol left.

* * *

Stefan searched the compound, for any sign of Caroline. Amongst the debris and mangled corpses, he couldn't find her any where. He expected her to be back by now. Caroline had chased after Ivantika. Stefan honestly thought that she was would be safe. Ivantika was none too fond of Caroline, but he was pretty sure that Ivantika could protect her. After all, she was a hybrid like Klaus. And no one was stronger than a Hybrid.

Maybe Caroline had gotten lost. Stefan was about to exit the compound and go in search of her, when he saw them making their way inside. Caroline was unconscious, being cradled in the arms of Klaus. Her white dress was stained red and her blonde curls were coloured in her blood. There were brutal savage bite marks covering her skin. She had been completely ravaged. And her wounds weren't healing.

He vamp sped to their side trying to collect Caroline in his arms. But he was faced with a murderous glare from Klaus. Blue eyes turned yellow in feral rage, and Stefan stopped short, then backed away. Klaus continued, ignoring the chaos around them, taking her upstairs.

Stefan contemplated following them, but he knew what was taking place. Caroline had been bitten, so Klaus would be feeding her his blood to cure the venom in her veins. His presence would only further enrage Klaus. And there was nothing Stefan could do now anyway.

He should have been there. He should have followed after Caroline. How could have been so stupid to trust Klaus' daughter out of all people to keep Caroline safe? Ivantika must have thrown Caroline to the wolves, stood back and watched the whole thing happen.

Stefan felt like the worst boyfriend ever. Were he and Caroline even still together? But he had promised that he'd always be her best friend and he was seriously failing in that department as well. Caroline could have been killed today.

He needed a drink.

Stefan turned to join Damon at the bar, just as Kol and Rebekah were making their way in. Rebekah looked distraught, even Kol looked sympathetic to her plight. Stefan just knew... Matt was gone. But even with her tear stained face, Rebekah held her head high and shoulders straight, with a composure that epitomized strength. Stefan knew it took a great deal of effort for her to not break down. He knew she was brave. He knew... her. They had once been friends, lovers.

Without waiting for a justification, Stefan made his way over to her. He offered her a small smile. "You look like you could use a drink," he offered.

Rebekah forced a smile and nodded. "Come on" he said, walking away, expecting her to follow him. After a moment of indecisiveness, she did.

* * *

Ivantika retracted her fangs. Licking at the deep puncture wounds, healing them, and collecting the last few drops of his delicious blood, she didn't even bother to stifle a soft moan. Opening her eyes and looking up, she was met with the prettiest grey eyes. They were twinkling like stars in the sky. But the colour of his eyes reminded her of the moon.

She took a moment to admire how truly handsome he was. With a light scruff and too pink lips. He offered her a smile. She smiled back.

"Hey princess" he said softly, gently stroking her hair. Darius was looking at her intently. She recognised a hint of worry, and was that joy she saw shown in his eyes. Was he happy to see her? Ivantika was happy to see him. Never in a million years would she have expected him to come to her rescue. Not that she took pride in having to be rescued.

"Hey, original wolf" she said demurely. He lifted a brow questioningly, but she replied with a smirk. From the moment she spoke, Ivantika was quickly assaulted by her senses. She tried to get up, and Darius immediately supported her weight, pulling her up with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, as she stood. The movement was dizzying and her head felt like it had been cracked open, her brain pulled out, scrambled and then pushed back in. She grabbed a fist full of his jacket and took a deep steadying breath.

They were not alone. Elijah was standing a little away, rallying with some werewolves she had never seen before. They were all wearing back, in a thick gear material that resembled combat uniform... they were an army... no, they were a pack. A really large pack. The wolves were every where.

"Your pack?" she said, voice barely a whisper.

Darius nodded. Then he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. The gesture was unexpected but not unwelcome. She leaned in to him. He was warm and soft. He smelt like the earth.

It was then that uncle Elijah saw her and he looked at her and Darius curiously before coming over. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ivantika spoke first, quickly remembering.

"Caroline..."

"Is fine," Elijah said, cutting her off. "Klaus has taken her to the compound."

"Good" Ivantika replied, shaking her head. Honestly, she was glad that Caroline was going to be okay. It was either stupid, foolish, reckless, or incredibly brave, for Caroline to have followed her. Swear, Caroline had no sense of self preservation at all. The do gooder attitude was mildly irritating. But a part of Ivantika was quite grateful.

Ivantika had no idea the relationship Caroline and Klaus shared. But it was clear that they were much more than just friends. She saw the way her father looked at Caroline. He had given Caroline the key to leave them all behind and get safely away, but at the first sign of trouble, Caroline had followed an Original hybrid, who was chasing after an Original werewolf, who held hostage a woman Caroline loathed. Caroline had attacked a group of werewolves, that must have been a part of Demetri's pack.

Ivantika was beginning to see what all the fuss was about. There was a lot more to Caroline Forbes than the blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs stereotype, the blind optimism and the humanity complex. Caroline was loyal to Klaus. It was the only reason Ivantika could come up with for Caroline's irrational behaviour. In Klaus' absence, Caroline had acted in his stead. But it was not thought out. Oh no, Caroline had acted purely on instinct.

Elijah continued, "and you..."

"Are fine as well, thank you" she said, nodding. Uncle Elijah frowned, not looking the least bit convinced. Ivantika guessed that she must look like a mess.

Turning his attention to Darius, they chatted for a little while. Apparently Demetri had made a quick escape when Klaus and Elijah showed up. Having recognised Darius as an Original werewolf and establishing him a friend, while his brother Demetri was a foe. Klaus whisked Caroline away to safety. Elijah and few of the werewolves from Darius' pack trailed Demetri. But after a few miles out, the trail ran cold. Demetri seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. The conversation turned into a talk of alliances and battle strategy. And Ivantika tried her best to keep up, but didn't have the strength to pay attention any more.

The physical pain was distracting, but then Ivantika caught sight of the body on the ground. She involuntarily mewled. The sound summoned the attention of Elijah and Darius. Following her line of sight, "I should take you home" Darius said, exchanging a look with Elijah, who nodded in agreement.

Ivantika buried her face in his chest and allowed him to take her away.

* * *

Caroline woke up to the ear splitting sounds coming from downstairs. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes, quickly replaying the events that had led her here.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to think you slipped into a coma" a woman's soft accented voice filtered through the air.

Caroline turned her head to see Ivantika sitting on a chair next to the bed, both legs tucked under her, sketchpad in hand, intently focused on what she was drawing. Ivantika sounded different, her voice not as light and melodic as Caroline remembered, but taking a rougher edge. She was wearing a long thick white fluffy robe, her long curly hair wet.

After skipping a few beats "What's going on? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked, slowly sitting up. She felt perfectly fine and looking at her arms and legs, she was fully healed. There wasn't a single trace of the bite marks left. She was sure she had drained Klaus dry. But she still couldn't help but feel a little disoriented. And the memory of her brutal attack was still daunting.

She had expected to see Stefan or even Klaus, when she finally woke up. Not Ivantika. Closing her sketchpad and getting up, Ivantika replied "The boys are having a nice little chat. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," she commented, making her way to the door.

"We're having a party tonight so do get cleaned up," she stated, motioning to a rack on the other side of the room. There was an assortment of dresses and shoes there. "You really do look terrible darling" she pointed out.

Caroline frowned. Ivantika's mother just died and they were having a party? As much as Caroline knew the Original family were a twisted dysfunctional bunch, she highly doubted that they'd be celebrating Hayley's death.

"And why are we having a party?" Caroline asked as neutral as possible.

"Because we survived an attack that could have easily crippled all that daddy and uncle Lijah have built here over the years" she explained. "And we've formed an important alliance." Caroline did not miss the small but genuine smile that graced Ivantika's face at the mention of alliance. Caroline made a mental note to find out more about said alliance later.

"And you guys think that's a reason to celebrate?" Caroline asked, incredulously. She scoffed lightly. "We should be preparing for another attack. I get the feeling that this is only the beginning" she said, mostly to herself.

Ivantika smiled and Caroline couldn't tell if the look was condescending or something else. Making her way over, she sat at the edge of the bed. "A lot of people lost their loved ones, their friends, today. And their home was nearly destroyed." Ivantika said.

"But there are those of us who remain. We need to see this as a small victory. The first of many small victories leading to a war that we will win. And know that all hope is not lost. It's necessary to remind ourselves that there's still something worth fighting for. And nothing sells the good life to the supernatural masses like a good old New Orleans party."

By the time Ivantika was finished speaking, Caroline was almost convinced. But she still had to ask, "And what exactly is a good old new New Orleans party?"

Ivantika smirked. "One with an endless supply of expensive liquor and constant flow of fresh blood of course" she replied, getting up and making her way out.

Of course. Caroline sighed before finally getting off the bed. She needed to see Elena and Stefan, make sure they were okay, say hi to Matt and Jeremy, and find out if there was any way to skip this party. Making her way outside, Caroline noticed that the sun was setting. She must have been asleep for hours.

The compound no longer looked like the death and destruction she had seen, semi consciously, when Klaus had brought her in. Instead there was rebuilding and redecorating simultaneously taking place. And at the rate they were working, everything would be done in record time. A dance floor was already being cleared, as well as a stage. A make shift bar had already been set up, and what she assumed to be crates of alcohol was being brought in. Twinkle lights were being hung over the compound, from one rooftop to the next, creating a starry effect.

Caroline knew that she really shouldn't judge. After having yet another near death experience, she was sure as hell happy to be alive. That was definitely a reason to celebrate. But she knew that Klaus was not one to make reckless decisions. This party was part of some meticulously crafted plan of his. Debating who to go to first, Caroline made her way across the hall.

* * *

At the news that both Jeremy and Matt were dead, Caroline's heart sank. After finding out how brutally they were killed, Caroline's stomach turned. She had passed Elijah on her way to Elena's room, and he had taken it upon himself to give her the bad news.

The first time Jeremy had died, Elena hadn't been given the opportunity to properly deal with his death. One breakdown in the living room one night, led Damon telling her to turn it off. Which she did. Elena had not only not mourned Jeremy's death, but she had burnt her family house down and a series of unforgettable events followed, at everyone else's expense.

Including Caroline's.

Elena had tried to kill Caroline twice, had threatened Caroline's mother, had taunted her about her relationship with Stefan and Klaus, stole her prom dress. It was unforgivable at first, especially since Caroline had never really been given an apology. But at the end of the day, Elena was still her friend. When Elena finally got around to turning her humanity back on, she decided against dealing with anything she had done with her humanity off, meaning that Elena had avoided everything. And Caroline had eventually forgiven her. They all had. Everyone pretended that Elena's humanity free phase never even happened.

But this time, Elena was getting a second chance to deal with Jeremy's death. And Caroline was not about to let Elena take the easy way out again. Upon approaching Elena's room, Caroline expected Elena to be completely emotionally wrecked. She did not expect Elena to be livid.

"Get out!" Elena shouted, before Caroline had a chance to enter. The door opened and Damon was being pushed outside, nearly knocking into Caroline. But Caroline quickly got out of the way in time.

"Just get out Damon!" Elena screamed.

"Elena..." Caroline called out, confused, looking between Elena and Damon. Damon looked completely heartbroken. He and Elena were obviously having a horrible fight.

"If you'd just hear me out..." Damon pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it Damon. I don't want to hear a single excuse or we're going to end up right back where we started" Elena spat out angrily, shaking her head. Tears were streaming down Elena's face, but she hastily kept brushing them away.

Caroline was beginning to seriously feel like she was intruding. She could go have a little chat with Klaus and find out what the hell was going on. She really hated being out of the loop. And maybe, he'd let her in on the plan. But as she turned to leave, Elena grabbed her hand.

"I can't do this any more Damon," Elena said, significantly calmer. "So just leave," she said sadly. Elena sniffled. "Please."

Several long seconds passed, and after clearly having an internal debate, Damon nodded and left.

"Elena..." Caroline tried again.

Elena sighed. She opened the door wider, allowing Caroline to step inside.

Caroline looked at her friend worriedly. Elena looked fine... physically. But her entire body was shaking. Her eyes screamed murder, despite being red and blotchy from crying. Her lips quivered, as Elena tried to keep her pain at bay. But Caroline knew Elena. They had been friends for a long time. Long before the Salvatores came to Mystic Falls. Before they were made aware of the supernatural universe. And they would get through this, whatever this was... together.

Caroline quickly flashed over to Elena, much to Elena's surprise, and gave her a warm hug. Elena's arms immediately wrapped around Caroline. And they just stood there for a while.

"Elena..." Caroline said, tentatively pulling away. "What's going on?"

Elena closed the door and moved over to the bed, patting a place for Caroline to sit by her side. She sighed. "So I broke up with Damon" Elena started.

Caroline frowned, but sat silently, waiting for Elena to continue.

"Jeremy's..."

"I know Elena. Elijah told me" Caroline interrupted, noticing Elena's control slip at the mention of Jeremy.

Elena gave her a grateful smile. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You were right Caroline" Elena stated.

"Elena..."

"I'm done playing the victim" Elena said, matter of factly. "It was my job to protect... and I failed him... again." Elena swallowed. Then she took another deep steadying breathe. "But no more" she said resolutely, getting off the bed and making her way to the rack of dresses that Caroline hadn't noticed on the other side of the room.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else. For once in my life, I'm going to take charge and protect the people I love... even if it kills me" she said decidedly, pulling a dress off the rack and inspecting it.

"Elena you can't think like that" Caroline protested, shaking her head.

"Why not Caroline?" Elena said, accusatorily. "So everyone else can sacrifice themselves to protect me, but when worse comes to wear, I can't repay the favour?" Elena scoffed.

"I'm not helpless. I'm so tired of everyone else thinking they know what's best for me! God, I'm not a child!" she finished angrily.

"That's not what I said."

"No. I know exactly what you think of me Caroline." Elena's tone was neutral but Caroline still flinched at Elena's oh so subtle reference to the argument she had with Stefan that day. Caroline had not mean't to insult Elena. But she couldn't find it in herself to apologise because she had been completely honest.

"And I agree with you. It's time for a change" Elena said, nodding.

Elena placed the dress she had chosen and decided on a pair of shoes.

"What do you mean Elena?" Caroline asked, frowning. "What's going on? You're not honestly going to the party. Are you?" Caroline asked, incredulously.

"We have to stick together Caroline," Elena said. Caroline eyed Elena sceptically.

"Damon said that the attack was just a distraction, for the witches to slip in and steal the white oak stake" Elena stated.

"They didn't. Did they?" Caroline asked, panicked. She jumped up from the bed, walking over to Elena, who was shaking her head in answer. Caroline hadn't even thought about the witches sneaking in and trying to steal it. It was brilliant yet diabolical plan. The Originals must be pissed that the witches pulled one over on them.

But then why were the Originals having a party tonight? A party was a distraction and the witches could easily... oh no. The realisation dawned on Caroline. She knew Klaus was up to something.

"They're going to try to steal the white oak stake again, tonight."

"Yeah" Elena nodded. "And this time, we'll be ready."

Taking Caroline's hands in hers, Elena held her in an unwavering gaze, her eyes filling with tears. "We have to stick together. Protect each other. We're going to find Bonnie. And bring Jeremy back" Elena listed, struggling to keep her emotion in check.

Taking a deep breath, Elena continued, "Everything's going to be okay, because we're going to make it okay."

Caroline looked at Elena, and saw the strength and determination there. They were going to find Bonnie and bring Jeremy back. And even though Matt was dead. Matt was a human. And if there existed a heaven and hell for humans, Caroline was sure that Matt was already enjoying paradise. She wondered idly if he was smiling down on them.

But Caroline's mind also drifted to thoughts of Klaus. And the key he had given her, now weighed heavily around her neck.

* * *

**I really don't like Elena's character on the show. Not that I'm entirely unsympathetic to her plight. The girl had suffered through a lot over the seasons and managed to survive. But some how, she's the one character I just don't find relateable. Instead of seeing her physical and emotional strength, her endurance, passion, loyalty, humanity, there's just something about the way she's written that makes me see her as weak. Even though she's obviously not weak at all. So this is me "fixing" Elena's character.**

**Our lovely ladies are the heroines. **

**I hope you appreciate my effort :) And please do, let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

_His blood boiled yet his heart clenched at the sight that had welcomed him. Caroline's beautiful body lay on the ground, broken and bruised, riddled with savage bite marks, drenched in a pool of her own blood. As Klaus placed Caroline's head on his lap, he noticed his daughter, Ivantika, lay several feet away. Cradled in the arms of a stranger who delicately stroked her hair and allowed her to feed from him. Ivantika looked worse for wear, her clothing torn, body covered in wounds. Taking in the surroundings, Klaus realised that a fight had ensued. Buildings had crumbled, large boulders had been thrown around, lamp posts knocked over. And there was a distinct bloody imprint on the wall where Ivantika's head must have been bashed against. _

_Elijah was on his heels, and as Klaus forced his blood down Caroline's throat, his brother took in the sight and sounds that helped explain what had happened. Elijah made his way over to Ivantika and Klaus overheard, the Original werewolf, Darius, Ivantika's secret admirer had defended Ivantika against an attack from Darius' brother Demetri. Elijah accompanied by Darius' pack went in search of Demetri, but the attempt was futile as Demetri seemed to have disappeared into thin air._

_Caroline wasn't responding. Why wasn't she healing? Klaus' daughter lay still as well. How could he have been such a fool to not anticipate what had been a pre-emptive attack? The compound was in ruins and Caroline and Ivantika had been severely hurt._

_He remembered when he was just a human man. Weak. Pathetic. He remembered when Henrick had died. The feeling of helplessness, hopelessness, knowing that nothing could have been done to save his little brother. Esther and Mikael had made them monsters, immortal, so that they would never suffer the same faith. Death. But what use was all this power if he still couldn't protect those he loved? And there was not a single doubt in his mind that he loved Caroline and Ivantika._

_Sweet Caroline. So strong, fearless, full of light. How could he live in a world where she no longer existed? He would forever be in darkness, without her presence in his life. Klaus had walked away from her once and now he knew, he would never leave her again. He had been a fool to have entrusted her safety in the hands of the younger Salvatore, who had chased after Elena instead. How Klaus wished to rip Stefan apart, and knowing such action would not be prudent, did not bode well._

_And his beautiful daughter. So much like him. Too much like him. How could she have thought she could win a fight against an Original werewolf? Ivantika was barely stronger than Rebekah, with regard to strength, not skill. Ivantika had the speed and brute force, but would have been at a grave disadvantage against a soldier such as an Original werewolf. But as Klaus recognised Hayley's lifeless body on the ground, Klaus knew that Ivantika would have fought to the death. And for one fleeting moment he thanked whatever powers to be that still existed, that his little girl could not be killed._

_Klaus nearly jumped when Caroline's feeble hands pawed at his shirt. "Klaus" she mumbled against his wrist. His heart sang, as she regained consciousness, her vampire features emerged and he felt her fangs pierce his skin._

_"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now" he whispered into her hair, brushing away the blood stained locks from her face. All pretences falling away as Klaus gathered Caroline up in his arms, and she whimpered at the movement. He was plagued with an internal debate. His basic instinct was to flash Caroline away to the safety of the compound, but he would not leave Ivantika alone._

_"Go" Elijah's soft, concerned voice, pulled Klaus away from his thoughts. Klaus looked up to see Elijah looking down at him, brows furrowed._

_"Take Caroline away from here, brother," Elijah said, looking between him and Caroline, a gentle smile on his face._

_Klaus looked over to his daughter and the stranger beside her, in protest._

_"I will look after Ivantika, Niklaus" Elijah stated._

_Klaus delayed for just a moment before flashing Caroline back to the compound. _

Shaking off the memory, that would surely haunt him for the rest of eternity, Klaus answered "it is of little relevance to me how useful having him as an ally would prove to be, Elijah. I don't approve of his close proximity to Ivantika. Surely you understand that it is his infatuation with Ivantika that had led to her being so brutally attacked by Demetri."

Klaus sighed, pulling the tie off his neck. Only to accept the one Elijah proffered. A black silk tie, one of Ivantika's favourites on him.

Klaus had gone to check up on his daughter as soon as Darius returned her to the safety of the compound, and seeing the man at her door did not sit well. Ivantika was fully healed, laughing breathlessly at something Darius had said. She looked so sad and exhausted, defeated even, and he was obviously trying to make her laugh. And succeeding. The way he fawned over her was irritating enough. And the fact that Darius' blood flowed through his daughter's veins, gave Klaus the urge to bleed her out. She was his little girl and no one would take her away from him.

Klaus was about to make his opinion known, when Elijah had pointedly stepped in. Klaus expected Elijah's support, but Elijah believed their relationship to be completely harmless, going so far as to thank Darius for saving Ivantika. Klaus knew his brother was not so naive and was curious as to Elijah's true motives, which were soon made clear when Elijah invited Darius to join their ranks.

Darius was now an ally, staying at the compound, which was flocked with wolves which belonged to his pack. The resident vampires weren't the least bit perturbed. They all seemed to be excited about the party tonight, a welcome distraction from what had occurred this morning.

Rebekah busied herself with preparations. And though Klaus noted his sister's suffering, he could not sympathise with her plight. He would not forgive Rebekah for leaving Ivantika unattended. And thereby inadvertently forcing Caroline to go after Ivantika. Chasing after that human and choosing him over her family once again. Perhaps the human's death would serve as a reminder that Rebekah's little experiment had come to an end and it had been a foolish endeavour. Klaus had little doubt that Rebekah would soon get over it. It never did take her very long to get over her so called epic loves.

But why had Caroline gone after Ivantika? According to Ivantika, Caroline's injuries were sustained as a result of a fight Caroline had started. What motive did Caroline have for attacking a group of wolves, much older, much stronger than her. Caroline knew that Ivantika could not be killed, yet she tried her best effort to protect Ivantika. Even now, after all these years had passed, Caroline Forbes still proved to be a conundrum. Klaus simply could not figure her out. The relief he felt that she was now safe and fully healed, outweighed his irritation that she had so blatantly risked her life. He had left before she had awoken, and already looked forward to seeing her again.

"Ivantika is no longer a child Niklaus, she has every right to have a friend" Elijah admonished.

Klaus frowned, feeling very much a little boy, as Elijah finished knotting his tie. "I believe it his every intention to be more than friends" Klaus commented, shrugging on his jacket as Elijah offered it up.

"He has not done anything untoward, and therefore we have no reason to doubt that his intention is to keep her safe."

"It is not his job to keep her safe" Klaus began angrily. Taking a deep breath, "it is mine. And he best stay away from her," he warned.

Not wanting to argue any further, Elijah simply nodded. Making his way out, to check on Kol and the white oak stake, it was their turn to retaliate, and Klaus hoped that tonight's plan would go on without a hitch.

* * *

"You're quite handsome" Rebekah complimented, giving him the once over. The party was bland, not being able to indulge in alcohol, which was sorely needed. What better way to keep watch, than with an ally?

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. As we did not quite get a chance to, at Ivantika's ball" she said, extending her hand to shake.

Taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Rebekah lifted one perfect brow and eyed him curiously.

"You must be Ivantika's aunt, Rebekah Mikaelson" Darius smiled politely.

"Oh come now, surely you would already know who I am," Rebekah chuckled softly, taking her hand from his.

Darius still had his old world manners. The action reminded her of Matt. Matt would take her hand in his, intertwine their fingers and bring her hand up to his lips, placing soft kisses on the back of her hand. She quickly buried the memory in the back of her mind, before tears started to threaten. Not tonight. She would have an eternity to mourn Matt, after she avenged his death.

"As Niklaus' sister, yes. Though, we have never been properly introduced."

"Of course," Rebekah smiled. "Allow me to convey my gratitude for helping my niece, when I was unable to do so" she said sadly.

After Klaus had recounted to her the harm that had befallen Ivantika and Caroline, in Rebekah's absence, Rebekah had felt genuinely distraught. And though both girls were all better now, Rebekah knew that Klaus would never trust her with Ivantika again. But he could not possibly make her feel worse than she already felt. She had chosen Matt above her family, and if given a second chance, she would do it again. She was a traitor. The worse kind, to betray her own blood. She didn't deserve happiness. Perhaps Matt was taken from her, out of spite.

Shaking off her reverie, Rebekah realised that Darius' attention was else where. Following his line of sight, Ivantika and Klaus were making their way down the stairs. Klaus looked debonair in all black, every bit the King of New Orleans. And on his arm, Ivantika looked flawless in a long, black dress, long sleeved, with a high slit. It was form fitting with a plunging neckline. And as though there wasn't enough emphasis on her cleavage, a large blue diamond, the colour of her eyes, hung from a thin white gold chain.

Rebekah's heart felt heavy over the fact that she were not the only one in mourning. Ivantika had borne witness to her mother's death. Demetri had ripped Hayley's heart out, right infront of Ivantika, and there was nothing Ivantika could have done to prevent it. Upon hearing what had happened, Rebekah had immediately gone to comfort Ivantika. But her niece had not shed a single tear, giving her full attention to that damned sketchbook. Until after feeling utterly useless and dejected, Rebekah finally left Ivantika alone.

And now here Ivantika was. On her father's arm, making her way through the crowd, with a smile plastered on her face, not a single trace of the anger and sorrow Rebekah knew she felt. The way Ivantika held herself together, even in the midst of her family, made Rebekah all the more curious of the tenure of Ivantika and Darius' relationship. He seemed to be entirely enraptured by her, though Ivantika had not yet given him a glance.

Klaus' attention was suddenly diverted to something or rather, someone, else where. He placed a soft kiss on Ivantika's cheek before leaving her. Ivantika immediately caught Darius in her gaze, making her way over. Darius looked at Ivantika with longing. Ivantika looked at him with blazing curiosity. Rebekah's heart could not bare being in the presence of two people obviously enamoured with each other. Rebekah quietly excused herself, swallowing thickly, offering the couple a semblance of privacy.

* * *

He caught a blur of long blonde curly locks and followed her scent through the building, until finding her here. The place was quiet enough, everyone else enjoying the party, on the other end of the compound. Closing the door behind him, he slipped in apparently unnoticed, as she showed no acknowledgement of his presence. Caroline stood behind the bar, in the parlour, reading the labels on various bottles of liquor. Then she turned around. Taking a swig from a bottle of bourbon, she began flipping through the pages of a book, seemingly ignoring him.

Caroline looked exquisite in a black, strapless dress. It was knee length, form fitting, hugging her luscious curves. And around her neck, a long thin chain. The key hidden in her cleavage. Klaus licked his lips, trying to desperately rid his mind of the memories of his hand in her hair, her body pressed against his, her fangs piercing his skin, the taste of her blood.

When his eyes were finishing raking her body, he met her awaiting gaze. He had not even realised that she was looking at him. Caught off guard by a baby vamp. He smirked, unapologetically. She bit her lip self consciously. Klaus slowly walked over to her, sitting by the bar. She leaned over the counter, giving him an ample view of her cleavage, and offered her bottle to him, for a drink. Before turning her attention back to her book. What he immediately recognised to be Bonnie's grimoire. Klaus frowned. How Caroline managed to slip the grimoire out of the library, unnoticed, was quite a feat. She gave him a wicked smile, suggesting she knew as much. She closed the book, pushing it to the side.

He took a long drink, then passed the bottle back to her. Caroline made a show of wrapping her full lips around the bottle mouth and taking another swig, her eyes trained on him. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at her curiously. She passed the bottle, which he took. Turning around, she hopped on the counter, her back facing him. She swung herself around until she was facing him. Sitting on the counter her long legs, wrapped in strappy high heels, now within his grasp. He laid back in his chair, eyeing her conspiratorially.

Caroline Forbes was quite a marvellous creature. He wouldn't dare doubt her ability as a seductress. Considering how much he was attracted to her natural demeanour. How much more would he want her, if she actually tried? Klaus smiled, expectantly. Though he doubted he'd ever be so lucky.

He knew he should be outside, at the party, keeping an eye on things. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if Caroline was playing the pretty little blonde distraction once again.

"I heard you and Stefan broke up" he broached, hoping to discover the truth behind the gossip of Stefan and Caroline putting an end to a relationship that had not even begun yet. The Salvatores had sat brooding by the make shift bar at the party, all evening. The doppelgänger had ended things with the elder Salvatore. So when Elena decided to stand guard with Kol, Damon's opinion against it was entirely irrelevant. Or so Ivantika said.

His daughter's sudden interest in his relationship with Caroline was... interesting. To say the least.

Caroline simply nodded, taking another drink. Klaus noted that the bottle was nearly empty. As he took the bottle from her, about to get up and fetch another, a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Allow me" Caroline practically purred.

She hopped off the counter and walked around him. Her fingers lightly tracing up his arm, across his shoulder, until her hand dropped to her side. As she stood by the shelves, inspecting the other bottles of alcohol, choosing one for them to share. Loosening his tie, Klaus calculated the probability of taking her right here on the counter top. Her touch had set his skin on fire, as though he weren't wearing several layers of clothes. If he hadn't been craving her before, he burned for her now. Raw with need. His lips yearned to kiss her, her tongue yearned to taste every inch of her skin. An onslaught of precious memories invaded his mind, momentarily stunning him.

He had never desired a woman as much as he desired Caroline Forbes.

Choosing a bottle of Irish whiskey, she sauntered over to him. Perching on the edge of the counter top once again.

"A relationship built on lies and deceit will surely fail when the truth comes out" Caroline commented idly, capturing him in an intense gaze.

"My mom used to say that. I guess, to prevent me from lying" she explained.

"But you know I'm a terrible liar anyway, don't you Klaus?" Caroline leaned in, until she was mere inches away.

And it took a great deal of effort to not flinch at her underlying accusation.

"But you're a great liar" she stated matter of factly. Dropping her gaze, she turned her attention to fixing his tie. Klaus took a deep steadying breath.

"I wonder... how many secrets do you keep?" she asked. Biting her lip, she looked up at him.

For a single moment he felt guilt and shame. She knew. Of course she knew. Klaus was beginning to think that keeping secrets from her was an impossibility. If she didn't figure it out on her own, someone was bound to tell her.

"I see Elena Gilbert has been over sharing" he muttered.

Caroline laughed shakily, betraying her calm demeanour.

"Well now that she's free from Damon's influence, she decided to be a good friend again" Caroline explained.

"Are you saying I'm not a good friend?" he asked, taking a drink. The strong whiskey burned going down his throat.

"Oh no" she said, shaking her head. "We were never friends." Caroline smiled at him sardonically.

"Caroline..."

"The romantic notion of breaking our bloodline link and sending me away, kind of gets spoiled when I find out that Tyler, my ex boyfriend, is one of the hybrids you sired to keep me safe," she said, condescendingly.

"I didn't have to use the sire bond to convince him to protect you Caroline. He was more than willing to accomplish the task" he replied, evenly.

"And were you going to tell me that you have a very human Katherine locked in a cellar, like some kind of slave?" Caroline asked heatedly.

Klaus frowned at her disapproving tone. "Sweetheart, it was your friends who offered Katherine up to me. When she had presented herself to them with the expectation that she would have been turned" he explained.

"And it was the Salvatores suggestion that Katherine's blood be used. Even Elijah has given his reluctant approval" he hoped to convince her.

"You cannot honestly deny that siring hybrids is most opportune. We're in the middle of a war, Caroline" Klaus argued.

So far, not a single wolf he had approached with the opportunity of being turned into a hybrid, had rejected the notion. They all felt extremely privileged to be given a chance to have such power and control, an eternity. When death now mean't being obliterated from existence, no eternal afterlife to look forward to. How could Caroline not appreciate his effort to give werewolves a fighting chance? And Klaus had gone to great lengths tracking Tyler Lockwood, and it was not in Klaus' best interest that his first successful hybrid be turned again. The insolent, ungrateful mutt proved to be more trouble than he was worth, the first time around. And Klaus was sure that Tyler had already embarked upon a mission to unsire the new hybrids.

But Klaus gave Tyler another chance, for her. It was all for her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, taking the bottle away from him. She looked at the bottle intently, before chugging a large quantity of alcohol.

"You should have told me" she said, pointing the bottle at him accusatorily. Caroline looked almost sad, as though he had truly hurt her feelings that he kept the truth from her. Or rather, she looked... disappointed.

Klaus sighed. As she was about to take another drink, Klaus hastily removed the bottle from her hand.

Hoping to fix some of the damage done and restore her faith in him, "tonight..."

"I know all about tonight's plan Klaus" she said, cutting him off. Shaking her head, she hopped off the counter. Caroline stood a bit wobbly so Klaus placed his hands lightly on her arms, steadying her.

But she easily shook him off. Klaus frowned.

"And I do not approve" she stated, matter of factly, fetching Bonnie's grimoire.

"As I did not approve of your actions today" Klaus pointed out. Caroline stopped short. She had no right to be upset with him, for keeping her best interests in mind. When she had such a blatant disregard for her own safety.

"You should not have gone after Ivantika today..."

"So I was supposed to let her go alone?" Caroline scoffed.

"Ivantika cannot be killed" he stated matter of factly.

"Just because she can't be killed, doesn't mean she can't be hurt, Klaus!" Caroline shouted, angrily. She ran her hand through her hair, apparently exasperated with him.

"God! Or does a lifetime of pain not matter, so long as everyone you love is still alive?" she yelled, incredulously.

Klaus frowned, not expecting her outburst.

Done with the conversation, Caroline turned and made her way to the door, obviously a little more than tipsy. While Klaus followed closely behind, refraining from touching her again. He reached out, opening the door for her.

The moment they stepped outside the threshold, they were met with excruciating pain. Caroline cried out, clutching her head in pain. Klaus' arms immediately wrapped around her waist, holding her near him, hoping to anchor her. He noted when her jaw clenched firmly shut as she struggled to stay in control. If Caroline was feeling the same pain he was feeling, then he marvelled at her endurance, and was once again struct by her fortitude.

It felt very much like an aneurysm witches usually gave vampires, to keep them at bay, but multiplied by a thousand. Klaus could barely see past the pain, which only seemed to intensify as the seconds ticked away. His vision blurred as his body weakened to the point where he could barely keep hold of Caroline. A distinct scent caught his attention. Focusing intently on her, Klaus noticed the blood that was slowly trickling down her forehead, from her eyes, her nose, the corners of her mouth, her ears. Her smooth porcelain skin, now red and blotchy.

Caroline seemed to be affected far more than him. Curious.

Using a great deal of strength, Klaus gently lifted Caroline in his arms and carried her back inside the room, locking the door. Allowing his hybrid nature to take over, more werewolf than vampire, he flashed back to the other side of the compound where the party was being held.


	18. Chapter 18

All too familiar pain, yet different. A different kind of pain. There were no voices taunting her, witches chanting. There was just pain. A pounding started in her head, spreading throughout her whole body. Soon her bones felt dry and her blood boiled. If Klaus' blood flowing through her veins offered resistance to the onslaught, then she feared for Elena and Stefan, who must have been feeling the same pain, but tenfold. Klaus had carried her back inside the parlour and locked her in, only to leave her alone.

Caroline clutched Bonnie's grimoire tightly to her chest. She knew that it had begun. Klaus had lured the enemy into his lair, without any form of defence. How were they supposed to protect themselves from witches? The very magical creatures who created vampires and werewolves and hybrids. If only Bonnie was here. Caroline thought about her friend, Bonnie Bennett. One of the most powerful witches to have ever existed. Who cared about Silas and Qetsiyah? Thousand year old witches. Two Thousand year old witches. Hell the first witch ever, could not stand against Bonnie freakin' Bennett. There was nothing her best friend could not accomplish. And although Bonnie was still stuck in her teenage body, like her and Elena. Bonnie had acquired a wealth of knowledge over the years.

Caroline focused all her attention on those precious memories. Her, Elena and Bonnie over the years. They had remained best friends. Elena and Bonnie often travelling the world for a few weeks at a time, coming back home to relate to Caroline their experiences. Despite being the anchor, Bonnie learned that witches magic flowed through their blood. So even though Bonnie was not really alive, she was still a witch and therefore could still practise, even in death.

The pain was still mind numbing, but growing increasingly tolerable. Caroline knew that all she had to do was wait out the attack, but she couldn't help but fight back. All the witches had to do was find the white oak stake. And as a thought passed through her mind, Caroline began to panic. What if Mikael and Esther were here? What if the Original werewolf was back? Caroline could not stay locked in a room waiting for the attack to pass. She had to get out and help.

Putting her hands firmly on the ground, she lifted herself up. Caroline knew that she was covered in her own blood. Again. She could feel it trickling down. She could taste her own blood on her tongue. She was getting really damn tired of being the victim. As she struggled to make her way to the door, she saw something from the corner of her eye. But the door was still locked. Leaning against the door, she looked around the room. There was no one else inside. Caroline laughed breathlessly at her insane moment. The nostalgia was making her conjure up images. She turned around again and placed her hand on the doorknob.

_"Caroline..."_

Caroline startled, spinning around. Okay. She was officially going insane. She heard a voice, and it was not from inside of her head. She was not crazy. Vampires did not go crazy. Did they?

The pain was subsiding. As though the momentary distraction, snapped her out of a trance. Like a cure for hiccups, scaring someone. She passed her hand over her face, expecting to wipe away blood, but there was none. Was the pain just an illusion? What the hell was going on?

Caroline looked around again, staring intently, expecting someone to jump out at any moment. "Hello?" she called out, tentatively. The pain was all gone. She squared her shoulders and stood straight, preparing to attack.

_"Caroline..." _the voice called out again. As soft as a whisper, but a voice Caroline recognised all too well. Tears filled her eyes as Caroline felt immense joy.

"Bonnie."

_"Esther's grimoire" _Bonnie said. Her voice sounded so far away, and for a moment Caroline feared that this conversation was taking place all in her head. But, Esther's grimoire? Caroline highly doubted her imagination would come up with that to be the topic of conversation with her best friend.

"Esther's grimoire? What do you want with Esther's grimoire? Bonnie where are you?" Caroline bombarded the voice with questions, hoping to get some answers.

_"Esther's grimoire" _Bonnie repeated. And it sounded like her voice was fading. Caroline threw out a few more questions in frustration, and after a few moments of silence, she realised that Bonnie had said all that she had to. Caroline had no idea where her friend was, but was once again amazed. Bonnie had managed to deliver a message. Esther's grimoire. Okay.

* * *

As Klaus made his way back to the party he was glad that fighting had already started. He strived in the midst of chaos. The witches had not anticipated Darius' werewolf pack being at the compound. And their little spell seemed to only be affecting the vampires anyway. Klaus recognised the spell well, an illusion of pain. It took very little strength to perform. No wonder the witches were able to hold it for so long. He revelled in their screams and their blood being shed, as they tried to escape. Let the wolves hunt down those blasted witches and kill every single last one of them.

He could sense it in the air. Mikael and Esther were here. And if his mother was here, then so too Finn and his lover Sage would be around. Hiding in the shadows. Klaus had to find his daughter.

A redhead stood in his way, her back to him. "I'd expected you to be wise enough to stay away Anna" Klaus said, taking a firm on her arm and turning her around to face him. He wanted to see the light leave her eyes when he ripped her heart out. Anna Maria had pledged loyalty to Ivantika. Her betrayal would not go unpunished.

"Nik" a soft accented voice called him. Klaus released her arm immediately. She laughed breathlessly. "I'm so happy to see you again." She gave him a wide smile, her eyes shining brightly.

"You're even more handsome than I remember" she complimented him, touching his face with her fingertips, as though memorising his features.

Klaus almost cringed when she touched him, but avoided pulling away. It was like being reminded of a very painful memory, what felt like a lifetime ago. "Genevieve" he acknowledged.

"You remember me" she marvelled.

"No matter you found another redhead to replace me" she commented idly, "you always liked it rough." She frowned, now pawing at his chest lightly. She had mistaken his words for concern, thinking Anna to be his lover. Genevieve was still attracted to him, and he smelled her jealousy and rage.

Klaus remembered her well, she was such a young pretty thing and he used her up. Her infatuation turned into obsession. Toying with her feelings and causing her pain, was all part of a game they played. Though there was one thing he had not anticipated... Genevieve had always been a powerful witch. And he sensed the power radiating off her.

"A mere distraction" he easily placated her. Taking her hand in his, he kissed each fingertip. Genevieve looked at him in wonder, her eyes never leaving his lips. She gave him a seductive smile before pressing her body against his. The witch seemed to have completely forgotten that they were basically in the middle of a battle field.

Klaus grabbed both her arms roughly, and as she looked at him expectant, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Aren't you going to ask me about my daughter?" he asked menacingly.

"Nik" she choked out, trying to pull away. There was pure panic in her eyes. Guilt. Remorse. She was on the brink of tears.

Genevieve had been such a good girl. And truthfully, Rebekah had ruined her first. But he had turned her into the monster that she was. Capable of deceiving him. Capable of killing a innocent little baby. His baby. The memory made him growl. Klaus tore into his wrist and shoved his blood down her throat. Genevieve gasped in shock, looking at him with wide eyes, terrified.

"Hello, witch bitch" a sweet voice sang, from behind her.

Knowing that her faith was sealed, "I'm so sorry Nik" Genevieve said softly. And she really did look sorry, silent tears running down her cheeks.

In one smooth move, two delicate hands snapped her neck. And Genevieve's body fell to the ground in an awkward angle.

Offering him a smile, Ivantika didn't spare the witch a second glance, taking a wide step over the body. "Auntie Bekah says that he's here" Ivantika started. "She said that we have to leave."

"And auntie Bekah sent you all on your own to deliver that very important message?" he asked. Klaus tried to sound angry or even irritated, but the relief he felt over seeing his daughter completely unharmed, took the force out of his tone. She didn't have a single drop of blood on her, though her hair was dishevelled, so she had been fighting.

"Don't be ridiculous" an angry voice came from behind him. Klaus turned around to see his Rebekah scowling at him. He didn't bother offering her any acknowledgement.

"It didn't affect me or auntie Bekah at all" Ivantika commented.

"Of course not. You're part wolf. And you have magic in your blood" he said, by way of explanation. But Klaus only remembered that fact, the moment before he said it. "Rebekah used to be a witch."

Ivantika nodded, accepting his explanation.

Suddenly Ivantika startled as a body was flung in their path and Klaus' protective instinct was to shield her from any oncoming danger. But before he could, Darius was standing before them, staring at the lifeless body of his brother, Demetri. Darius was smiling, pleased with himself. Noticing Ivantika, Darius lifted his hand, which she readily accepted.

* * *

Caroline made her way upstairs in record time. Elena and Kol were on the floor, in obvious pain. Doing the only thing she thought she could, to snap them out of their trance, she hit them over the head with a candelabra. They quickly shook off their disorientation, as Caroline hastily explained what was going on. Kol retrieved the white oak stake that was still safely hidden away, in a safe behind a picture frame. Shrugging off his jacket, he gave it to Elena, to hide the stake. Before Elena joined Caroline to go in search of Esther's grimoire. Unfortunately Kol didn't know where his mother's spell book was kept, but he offered that they should search in Klaus' room first.

Upon entering Klaus' room, Caroline was overwhelmed by Klaus' scent. It was thick, permeating the air. Ugh... she was furious with him. He was so frustrating. Caroline couldn't believe all the secrets he was still keeping from her. If Elena and Stefan hadn't told her what had really been going on for the past couple of days, then she would have been completely out of the loop. Caroline would not have been prepared for tonight's attack. Didn't he see how dangerous it was to keep secrets? Why didn't Klaus trust her? When she obviously trusted him, despite him not doing a single thing to deserve her trust.

She was struck by how orderly everything was kept. A king sized bed stood in the middle, dark sheets. On one side of the room was an en suite bath, and walk in closet, on the other side of the room was an art room. There was also a door leading out onto a terrace. In Klaus' bedroom there was nearly as many books as in the library, and Elena immediately started pulling books off the shelves. But deciding that Klaus would not hide his mother's grimoire in plain sight, Caroline went to search in his art room.

The room was quaint, pictures lining the walls. White plush carpet paint stained. He was working several canvasses. Paintbrushes, pencils, sketches, scattered across a table. Unlike the room he slept in, this room was in complete disarray. Caroline noted that this room was his private space. Klaus did not have to hide in here. It was the one place his family would not dare enter. Therefore, if they were looking for something, this is the first place they would search. Klaus would have anticipated their move. Esther's grimoire would not be in here.

So where would he keep his mother's grimoire? Caroline struggled to find a hiding place, as she walked out of the art room. She racked her brain trying to think like a thousand year old, neurotic, psychotic, possessive monster, who didn't like people to touch his stuff... oh. Where did she hide her most valuable possessions? In a box underneath her bed.

Running to his bed, Caroline pulled the sheets off. Realising her intent, Elena flashed over, and they tore the mattress apart, completely destroying his bed. Pieces of wood scattered, feathers and fluff flying around. Much to Caroline's relief, Esther's grimoire was there, on the floor. Caroline retrieved it. And after putting on one of Klaus' long coats, she shoved both Esther and Bonnie's grimoires inside.

Bonnie had said that a witch could sense her spell book. So all Caroline had to do now was to stay out of Esther's way. They had to get the white oak stake and both grimoires far away from whatever awaited them downstairs. Making a split second decision, clutching the key hanging around her neck, she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her along.

* * *

"Hello brother, I see you're still hanging on to mother's every word." Kol made his presence known. "I'd hardly expect any less from mother's favourite son" Kol said, waving a dagger in his hand.

Finn angled himself infront of their mother, with Sage shadowing Finn's movement.

"I had hoped that in death, you would have seen the error in your ways" Kol commented, making his way over to stand by Elijah's side.

"And have you seen the error in your ways, Kol?" Finn asked, stoically. Finn was the picture of calm and control, but Sage was throwing wary glances between Elijah and Kol.

"My family mourned my death" Kol started, pointing the dagger at Finn. "Whilst we celebrated yours."

"My family brought me back from the dead, whilst we really don't want you to be here Finn" Kol chuckled amused.

With the flick of his wrist, Kol launched the dagger, where it embedded itself in Sage's heart. It had been aimed at Finn, but Sage had stepped in the way. Sage cried out, falling to the ground as she turned grey as ash. Dead. Finn stooped down next to his lost love lying on the ground, but Esther's hand on his arm halted his movement. With one look from their mother and a nod of his head, Finn stood protectively infront of Esther, his face a mask of indifference.

Kol smirked. "You're a fool to side against us, big brother" Kol commented, "you can blame yourself for your lady loves death."

"It doesn't have to be this way. We're a family." Elijah tried to reason.

"My noble Elijah, I see you have not ceased in your desire for us to be a family" Esther said a bit sadly. "We stopped being a family the moment Mikael you and I turned my children into vampires. How can you not see what you've become?"

"We are what you have made us mother" Elijah stated, bitterly.

"Oh no, my son. I gave you immortality, power. I never made you into monsters" she said, shaking her head.

"I have looked down on all of you over the centuries. Your false pretences and façade of civility, all semblance of humanity so far removed Elijah, when you are every bit a monster as your siblings.

Niklaus has killed, maimed, brutalised, tortured, countless innocents, and you have stood by his side through it all. Forever forgiving him. Can't you see that he cannot be redeemed?

What of your sister, Rebekah? She is no longer the sweet, bright, innocent girl she once was. You've encouraged her folly, nurtured her insecurity, shielding her from everyone but herself.

And you Kol, so much still a child. My little lost boy. Given a second chance at life, you've made it your duty to slaughter whole covens of witches in less than a few days."

"Practise makes perfect, mother" Kol sneered.

Esther simply shook her head, looking at her sons as though they were truly her biggest disappointment.

"How can you hate us so?" Elijah asked, trying to reason with her one more time.

"I have only love for my children and it is that love that gives me hope that you can all be saved... in death" she answered.

"And you must be my grandmother" a soft melodious voice pointed out. Elijah and Kol's heads snapped up to see their niece and Klaus making their way over. Esther slowly turned around, looking at Ivantika curiously. And for the first time in their confrontation, Finn seemed uncertain.

"As far as first impressions go, I must say that I really don't like you" Ivantika said, "but it's nothing personal. I often have an irresistible urge to kill anyone who threatens to hurt my family."

In an unexpected move, Ivantika flashed over to Sage's body and removed the dagger. Ivantika was so quick that Finn did not get a chance to react, only realising afterwards what she had done, when Ivantika handed the dagger to Klaus. If Ivantika wanted to, then she could have easily put the dagger in Finn's heart, but she chose instead to give Klaus the honour.

Klaus smirked.

"Finn" he said in acknowledgement.

"Niklaus" Finn said, eyeing Klaus warily.

"I'm going to dagger you, shove your body in a box and bury it at the bottom of the deep blue sea, where no one will ever find you" Klaus said, taking a menacing step forward.

"Then" Klaus continued, "I'm going to kill our mother... again." He smiled maliciously.

Finn grabbed Esther's arm and was about to flash them away, but Klaus was already on him. With a dagger in Finn's heart, he started to desiccate. Klaus turned to Esther, who was looking at him without even a hint of fear.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Esther complimented. "I'm glad I got to meet her." Esther smiled, conspiratorially.

Her comment made Klaus' blood boil and he didn't hesitate tearing her heart out of her chest. Only to realise that his hand passed right through her, grabbing on to nothing. It was merely an illusion. Esther wasn't really here.

* * *

"Oh so now you want to turn me?" Katherine asked, irritated. She heard what was going on upstairs and for the first time since she was brought down here, she was perfectly content to stay in her cell. The thought of dying again did not bode well.

"Don't get any ideas, Katherine, this is just an insurance policy" Stefan explained, feeding her his blood.

"But if you try anything funny, we're going leave you right here. Do you understand?" Damon warned.

"I'm a traveller, they won't hurt me" Katherine said, wiping her mouth.

"We all know that they loathe you Katherine, you've been a vampire for far too long. Those witches would kill you the first chance they get," Damon reminded her.

"We're the best chance you've got kitty Kat" he added.

"Why do you even care?" she asked, genuinely curious, as they made their way up the stairs.

"Did you sell your soul to Klaus, Damon? Obviously Stefan wouldn't. But I'd expect you to be stupid enough to do that and Stefan would ruin himself trying to save you" Katherine baited.

"Actually, we just want you for your blood. It's the only part of you that's valuable" Elena replied, making her way over to them.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed you'd be the one to convince them to spare me."

"Please stop talking" Elena drawled.

Katherine scoffed.

"No seriously," Elena grabbed Katherine's arms tightly. She compelled, looking Katherine straight in the eyes "stop talking."

"You're going to do everything I say" Elena continued compelling her, "you're not going to run away, and you're going to do everything in your power to keep yourself safe."

Katherine repeated what Elena said, before Elena released her with a hard shove. "Okay, you can talk now."

"You little bitch" Katherine spat out, rubbing her arms. "She basically sired me" Katherine complained, looking between Stefan and Damon, who were both studiously ignoring her.

Elena offered Katherine a wicked smile."On second thought, don't talk" Elena said condescendingly. "Follow Kol" she commanded.

Which Katherine did, now noticing Kol and Caroline at the top of the stairs.

* * *

"You should go, get her to safety" Klaus motioned to Ivantika. If what Kol had said was true and the white oak stake was still safe, then Mikael couldn't actually kill them. And even though without the white oak stake Klaus wouldn't be able to kill Mikael either. He had to use this opportunity to throw Mikael off their trail. But Elijah was adamant to leave him.

"I need you to protect her, Elijah" Klaus tried again, scanning the area for any sign of Mikael and Esther.

"Rebekah and Darius would do just that" Elijah replied, nodding to his sister and the werewolf who were standing a little way away, placating a few vampires that had been bitten. Apparently Darius' blood was able to cure werewolf venom as well.

The fighting had escalated to the extent that it was becoming difficult to tell who was an ally and who was an enemy. But thankfully the fighting had moved beyond the compound. Elijah was sure that the whole of the French Quarter had been taken over by now.

"I don't trust either of them with her" Klaus stated, not the least bit concerned about either of them taking offence.

"I'm not a child" Ivantika said angrily. "I'm not going any where. I'm not leaving you, and you can't make..."

Effectively cutting off her protests, Klaus snapped his daughter's neck. Gathering her up in his arms, he offered her limp body to Elijah, who immediately collected her.

Rebekah and Elijah both looked taken aback, but had the good sense not to comment. Darius frowned, clearly displeased by Klaus' course of action, but didn't say anything either. Well it seemed as though the general consensus was that Ivantika should be taken away to safety.

Rebekah had betrayed them just this morning. For one reason or another Rebekah could leave Ivantika unattended once again. And Darius was practically a stranger. Klaus would not put his daughter's life in the hands of a man capable of hurting her. Leaving Ivantika with him equated to putting a target on her head. Demetri was momentarily put down, but the minute he woke up, he'd be hot on their trail again. And there also this business of their mother being able to project herself. The real Esther or merely an illusion of her could pop up at any moment now.

He needed Elijah to take Ivantika away, find Caroline and send them off safely. Klaus couldn't allow his thoughts to linger on Caroline for too long or he'd surely go mad.

Why couldn't Caroline just stay put? Right now she was probably running around the compound with Elena Gilbert. If Caroline managed to retrieve Esther's grimoire, from his room, which he had no doubt that she did. Then she would be in grave danger. If Esther got her hands on Caroline, there was no telling what his mother would do. Klaus only hoped that Caroline's loyalty would shine through. With the white oak stake and the grimoires in their possession, the smart thing for Caroline and Elena to do, was to leave immediately, and take said objects far away.

Kol should have found them by now. Klaus hoped that Kol would not easily be swayed by any of their half baked plans to save the day.

Stopping short and turning to face Elijah, he placed both hands on his brother's shoulders. "Mikael's waiting for an opening" Klaus reasoned. "He wants to hurt me. Me, Elijah. Not you, not Bekah" Klaus reiterated.

"But he's tried to hurt my daughter once before and he'll try to hurt her again, to hurt me. I need you to keep her safe, Elijah. I'm asking this of you, brother" Klaus pleaded, knowing that Elijah would not refuse him.

"Caroline has the key" Klaus continued, ignoring Elijah's surprised expression. "Find her, and keep them both safe for me."

Elijah looked at him for a long moment before nodding. In less than a second, they were gone.

* * *

They had been sitting in the library for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Katherine tapping her fingers against the leather chair she was leaning against, did not help to calm Caroline's nerves.

"Caroline, I really think we should go" Elena voiced her opinion.

Caroline glared at her friend. "We can't leave yet" she said, pacing the distance from the door of the library, to the door that led to the underground tunnels. The key that hung from a chain around her neck, weighed a ton.

"And why can't we leave yet?" Damon asked, a little too calmly. Caroline could tell that he was just moments away from taking the key away of her and dragging Elena to safety.

"We have the white oak stake. We have the grimoires. What are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"Yes, what exactly are we waiting for?" Kol asked, idly skimming through books on the shelves. "I don't particular enjoy being in the same room with the object that can kill me for good, and the person who used said object to kill me, before."

"I already said I was sorry" Elena muttered.

Kol chuckled. "Actually, you said that you weren't sorry you killed me, you were sorry that you had to kill me. Quite a distinction" he pointed out.

Elena laughed softly, shaking her head.

The interaction did not go unnoticed by Damon, who frowned.

"We're waiting for Rebekah" Caroline offered.

"Why?" Stefan asked, brows puckered.

"Bonnie wants something from Esther's grimoire, but until we find her, we have no idea what. Rebekah was a witch before she was turned, and I'd bet that she even performed a couple of the spells from her mom's grimoire." Caroline explained. "Rebekah can help us figure this out."

"And you didn't think I'd be able to help?" Kol asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Not particularly. During the time you were human, men rarely had the time to practise magic."

Kol laughed. "You really are bright" Kol complimented. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"Light reading" Caroline hedged.

Suddenly a loud thump on the door, followed by a few sharp knocks, alerted their attention. The silence inside the library was deafening.

"It's me you idiotic lot, open the bloody door" Rebekah's angry voice called from outside.

Kol opened the door and quietly ushered Rebekah, Darius and Elijah in. Elijah appeared to be carrying Ivantika in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Kol asked, genuinely concerned, inspecting his niece.

"Niklaus" Elijah said by way of explanation. His tone showed how much he disapproved of his brother's action.

Kol laughed. "So is this equivalent to a time out?" he asked.

A glare from Elijah silenced him.

As understanding dawned on Caroline, she asked "Wait, where's Klaus?"

Elijah looked at Caroline curiously. "Niklaus has found the need to stay behind for a while" Elijah said.

"Klaus can't kill Mikael, we have the white oak stake" Caroline reasoned, shaking her head.

"Which means that Mikael can't kill Nik either" Rebekah pointed out. "He's just diverting our father's attention. Nik will meet up with us later."

"So you just left him out there?" Caroline asked incredulously. A wide variety of scenarios flooded her mind, and the thought of Klaus actually being killed was the least of her worries.

"We've been on the run from Mikael for centuries, Caroline." Rebekah tried to reassure her, but Caroline looked at her disbelievingly.

"So what Blondie?" Damon asked. "Papa Mikaelson can't kill Klaus without the white oak. We'll all be fine. So how about we get the hell out of here?" he said.

"Damon" Elena scolded, hitting him lightly on his chest, noticing Caroline's distress. But Damon merely shrugged.

"What if they get hold of one of the other daggers and dagger him and lock him in a box or something? Or what if the witches desiccate him the way Bonnie had? Klaus would be awake, paralysed, trapped inside his own mind. And what if they hide him some where we'll never be able to find him?" Caroline rambled.

"Klaus would be in perpetual suffering for all of eternity" Caroline finished.

From the equally worried and surprised expressions on everyone's faces, she knew that she should stop talking. But the panic was fully sinking in right now. How could Elijah and Rebekah just leave Klaus all by himself to face Mikael? Caroline knew in her heart of hearts that Klaus would have never left any one of them. As much as a monster he was, Klaus would rather die than ever let Mikael hurt his siblings. Klaus had spent his whole long life protecting them.

"I have to go help him" Caroline said, shrugging off her coat and giving it to Rebekah, along with the grimoires. Caroline made her way to the door.

In an instant Kol was blocking was path. Stefan had his hand on her arm stopping her.

"Sorry darling, but I can't let you go back out there. I've been given specific instructions to see you through the tunnels, safely on the other side" Kol said, pointing to the other door behind them.

"I can understand him snapping his daughter's neck and giving instruction to keep her safe" Caroline started, "but I'm not a child. And Klaus doesn't get to say what I can or cannot do."

"Get out of my way Kol" she said, shaking Stefan's hand off her arm. "This is my choice. Klaus had no right to take my choices away from me" Caroline said angrily.

"Caroline..." Stefan said. His voice sounded so sad and broken. But Caroline couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty.

Looking at him, she said honestly, "I can't leave him, Stefan." Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"He walked away from you Caroline" Stefan reminded her, hoping to convince her.

Caroline laughed shakily. She couldn't explain it to Stefan. She could barely explain it to herself. She just had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to happen and she couldn't let Klaus face that alone.

"Don't expect me to walk away from him. You're going to have to snap my neck again" Caroline stated, waiting for her neck to be snapped at any moment. Stefan wasn't going to let her go. She could see it in his eyes. They were once again taking her choice away from her, rendering her helpless. And there was nothing she could do about it. Caroline wanted to cry.

"Go" Elena's voice rang through the silence, causing everyone's head to snap up and look at her. Elena's eyes were filled with tears. She slowly walked over to where Caroline stood and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Go. But if you let anything happen to you, Bonnie and I are going to hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?" Elena's voice wavered, as a few silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Caroline sniffed, nodding her head. "Here" she said, giving Elena the key. "Lock each door behind you, so no one will be able to follow. Klaus and I will find another way to escape" Caroline explained.

Elena nodded, taking the key. As she went to the door leading to the underground tunnels, she grabbed Katherine's arm, pulling her along. Elena opened it, making her way down, with Damon behind her. After a moment, Elijah put Ivantika in Darius' arms, and Darius, Ivantika and Rebekah made their way through the tunnels as well.

Caroline turned around and faced Kol again. Taking a deep breath...

"Kol, get out of the lady's way" Elijah said softly, before Caroline got a chance to start begging. After Kol and Elijah shared a look, Kol stepped out of the way, allowing Caroline to pass.

Caroline shot Elijah a grateful smile.

He looked at her sadly. "You truly are... brave" Elijah said. Pulling Kol along with him, they too left.

"Stefan..." Caroline wouldn't dare look at him. She couldn't bare to see his face. Caroline stared at the door infront of her.

"You're doing this for him?" Stefan asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

Caroline hesitated. "No," she finally said, shaking her head. "I'm doing this for me."

When he didn't reply, she turned around and looked at him. His expression was pained and her heart clenched at the sight. "You promised you'd always be my best friend" Caroline said, smiling gently.

Stefan's face lit up with a small smile, but she could still see the pain and worry in his eyes. He forced a chuckle.

Stefan placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before turning and walking away. With one last look, he slammed the door to the underground tunnels shut, locking it behind him.

Caroline took a deep steadying breath as the reality of the decision she just made, started to sink in. For the first time in her entire life, she was on her own.

And Caroline wasn't afraid.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you to all of you who took the time to review. As well as all of you are have favourited and are following this story. **

**I'm so grateful for your support :)**

* * *

After taking a deep steadying breath, Caroline opened the door to the library and made her way out. She was immediately assaulted by screams, shouts and cries for help. The smell of death, decay and destruction filled the air. As well as the smell of blood, which was every where. She noted that much of the fighting moved beyond the compound and for that she was grateful. But she couldn't help the sense of foreboding that fell upon her. There was no one in sight, but surely there were those lurking in the shadows, still scouring the compound for the white oak stake and Esther's grimoire. It dawned on Caroline that if she was bitten or hurt in any way, no one would come to her rescue.

Making her way through the long hall and down the stairs, Caroline searched the abattoir for any sign of Klaus. Vampires were writhing in pain, and Caroline tired her best to stay out of their way. They had obviously been bitten by werewolves and the hallucinations were bound to start soon. Caroline debated whether the werewolves and witches were any luckier. Instead of being poisoned, they were simply killed. Mangled corpses lined the floor. Blood and gore coated the ground and walls. An involuntary shiver ran through her. Caroline had never seen so much death.

"I remember you" an accented voice, with a foreign lilt, called out to her. Caroline looked up to see him standing but two feet away, and she immediately took a step back. He smiled and took a step toward her, and Caroline had to use all her self control to not take a step back again.

"You really are quite a beautiful creature" he said, giving her the once over. Caroline took a shaky breath, calculating the odds of her getting away. She had seen Demetri toss Ivantika around like a rag doll, just this morning. He was obviously fast, and strong. Much faster and stronger than a baby hybrid. Did Caroline have a chance? Only one way to find out.

Caroline vamp sped in the other direction, but in less than a second she was held in an iron clad grip. Nope. She didn't have a chance. How could she have been so stupid to think she could rescue Klaus? Along with fighting Mikael and Esther, Klaus was going to have to come rescue her. And she didn't even know if he knew she was here. Of course not. Klaus probably thought she was safely on the other side of the tunnels, with everyone else. This war was between thousand year old witches, original vampires and original werewolves. Caroline was no longer a baby vampire, but she was still practically an infant. Demetri was going to kill her.

"Ah ah ah" Demetri said, his voice at her ear. Caroline could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He had pulled her flush against him, her back to his front. With one arm wrapped securely around her torso, his other hand ran down the side of her body, before he tugged at the hem of her dress, pulling it up. Caroline struggled in his grip, but it was to no avail. How did she find herself in this predicament? Blinking tears away, she noticed that they were surrounded. Werewolves from Demetri's pack had filed in and were looking on intently. Caroline even recognised some of the wolves who had attacked her this morning.

"Let go of me" she bit out, trying to stay his hand. Caroline felt his smile on her cheek. He was enjoying her struggle. Then Caroline remembered something about werewolves enjoying the trill of the chase. So what the hell was she supposed to do? Allow him to grope her in front of everyone, in the hope of catching him off guard when she made another attempt at an escape. If she managed to get away from Demetri, another one of those wolves would easily catch her.

"I'm not overly fond of vampires" Demetri said softly, "but I can see the appeal." He slowly pulled her dress up, until her upper thigh, outlining the delicate flesh there.

"You're so fucking sexy" he purred. "And quite a tasty little thing, I've heard."

Sinking his nails into her skin, Caroline felt small rivulets of blood run down her leg. The reaction to the scent of her blood was instantaneous, and Caroline realised that these werewolves weren't the typical kind of werewolves she was used to. They seemed to be in touch with their wolf side, more than their human side, revelling in the blood lust. The werewolves that had bitten her this morning had also drank from her. And it was at that particular moment that Caroline realised that the look they gave her was more than the look of hunger and longing that men gave to the only woman in the room. But the look of real hunger. She was going to be their meal.

"But I should really be the judge of that myself" he continued. Demetri tightened his arm around her torso and she could feel his fingers tear into the material of her dress, sinking his nails into the skin on her waist. Caroline felt the tip of his fangs graze the skin on her neck, and couldn't help but try to get away. She struggled against him, but he was stronger than her.

His hand on her thigh moved up her body, to take hold of her hair. Tilting her head to the side and fully exposing her neck to him. "It's too bad you're not a wolf" Demetri said idly, nipping at her, in between peppering kisses on her neck. "I'm going to enjoy you."

"Is that what you were going to do to Ivantika?" Caroline asked, closing her eyes. Demetri was going to hurt her, right in front of all these strangers, who no doubt would take part in hurting her too, and there was nothing she could do about it. But prolong the inevitable. And Caroline was indeed curious about what Demetri had whispered in Ivantika's ear. What had he said to her, to make her so afraid?

Demetri chuckled amusedly. "Ivantika Rose is fit to be a queen. My queen. My mate." he said, wistfully.

"But she doesn't want you. She likes your brother Darius."

"He hasn't claimed her for himself. She remains unmarked." Demetri laughed, probably noticing Caroline's confusion. If she ever made it out of here alive, she'd be sure to ask Klaus about all these technical werewolf terms like claiming and marking. She didn't think it was far from women being considered property, ya know, along the lines of slavery.

"Once I kill my baby brother, I will claim her" Demetri stated matter of factly, "and she will be mine."

All conversation came to an end when Caroline felt the tips of his fangs sinking into her neck, and had to grind her teeth to prevent from crying out. Demetri had previously been nipping at her, and the small doses of venom left a tingling burning sensation. But now that his fangs were fully sunk in and he was drinking from her, Caroline felt as though her entire body was set ablaze. She idly noted that Demetri's venom was just as potent as Klaus', but Klaus' venom was different. Klaus' venom somehow hurt less, or maybe it was because after Klaus had bitten her, Caroline knew that he would always heal her. That Klaus would never let her die.

As Demetri continued to drink, Caroline felt her breaths becoming shorter. Her body became weak and she stopped struggling, her arms falling limp at her sides. Demetri retracted his fangs and let her go. Caroline opened her eyes. Falling to her knees, her hands pressed on the ground, trying to keep her upright. Her vision was blurry and she could hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

Caroline sensed when Demetri knelt down beside her. Gently cupping her face, he turned her to face him. Demetri placed a soft kiss on her lips and Caroline didn't have the strength or will to fight him. Tears brimmed in her eyes again. Why didn't he just kill her?

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked. Her voice was just a whisper, but she knew he heard. They all heard. Caroline realised that the werewolves surrounding them were laughing at her, but Demetri simply gave her a polite smile.

"Not yet" he said, shaking his head. "You're a brave little thing, aren't you?" Demetri asked, stroking her hair. Caroline frowned.

Then she saw his face change again, and tried to scramble away from him. But he was too quick. Demetri had bitten into his wrist and placed it at her mouth. Her vampire features emerged and she latched on to him, drinking deeply. Her vampire nature had taken control and Caroline cursed herself for it. She didn't want to drink from him. But she had to. Her sense of self preservation had kicked in. As soon as she had enough of his blood to cure the werewolf venom in her system, she brutally tore away from him.

Demetri looked at her in wonder, pulling down his sleeve, paying no mind to his wound. Caroline could feel his blood taking effect. She instantly felt stronger, but she made no move. He was a few inches away. From the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She was sure that he had seen it too. But if she wanted to escape then she would have to try now. Consequences be damned. Caroline Forbes would not be used as a play thing. Her mother raised her better than this. If she was going to die, then she'd go out with a bang.

Caroline slowly lifted her fingers to her lips. "You taste good too" she said softly, seductively.

Demetri lifted a brow, curious.

Moving closer to him, she placed one hand on his chest, moving it up to cup his face. Demetri gave her a mischievous smile, probably anticipating her move, but Caroline didn't care. It was worth a shot. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his lips.

Thanking whatever powers to be that still existed, and still favoured vampires, when Demetri started to reciprocate. His tongue darted into her mouth and they battled for control, and Caroline let out a soft moan which served to spur him on. Demetri deepened the kiss further and Caroline knew it was time to act. She bit down on his tongue with her vampire teeth, but before he could let out a curse in protest, or realise the real reason why she had done what she had done, the wolves descended upon them. Werewolves from Darius' pack had been patrolling the compound and upon seeing the predicament Caroline had found herself in, had come to her aid. The werewolves from Darius' pack far outnumbered the werewolves from Demetri's pack. But Caroline didn't stay too long to find out who was winning the attack. As soon as the moment presented itself, she vamp sped away, hoping that Demetri was not hot on her trail.

Caroline needed to find Klaus and get the hell out of here.

* * *

Elena hadn't looked back once. And Stefan tried to the do the same. They followed studiously as the Originals led the way through the pitch dark tunnels. The silence was almost eerie and the dread had fully set in, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had left her. His best friend. The woman he loved. And he loved her. So much. All he wanted was one chance. To show her the world. To give her the life that she deserved. To make her happy. So much had changed in a few days.

Stefan had promised that he'd always take care of her. He had promised that he'd keep her safe. But Stefan had just let Caroline walk away. It clawed at his heart that she would choose Klaus over him. Klaus' life wasn't in danger, but Caroline had been fiercely worried about Klaus being hurt. Her reaction was extreme but not totally unexpected. He wasn't an idiot. A part of him knew all along. There was an undeniable pull between Caroline and Klaus, that Stefan couldn't understand.

Elena was walking by his side and he could feel her trembling, as sobs racked her lithe frame. But her tears flowed silently down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. Every once in a while she would sniffle or whimper. Stefan knew how she felt. They had in no uncertain terms, left Caroline all alone. And there was not only the possibility that Caroline would be killed, but desiccated, paralysed, trapped inside her own mind, locked in a box and hidden away where no one would be able to save her. An eternity of misery, as Caroline poignantly pointed out.

Caroline was so afraid that Klaus would suffer that fate, that she herself had risked that fate to stay with him. Death would be kinder, and Stefan hated himself the moment the thought entered his mind. Stefan put his arm around Elena gently, and pulled her to his side, seeking as much comfort as he was giving. The only acknowledgement he got from her was that she came willingly.

Suddenly they stopped, and in the dark, Stefan recognised that they were at a dead end, with a door facing them. On the other side of the door, there were people waiting. Hybrids and werewolves, by their scent. They were shedding light on the door with flash lights, and the light trickled through the cracks on the door frame. Rebekah reproduced the key to unlock the door, and with a loud clang it was opened.

There was a flurry of activity as they made their way out of the tunnels. Stefan recognised the bayou, and Elijah quickly doled out instructions to safely get away, with the help of Darius would were commanding what seemed to be wolves from his pack. Ivantika had just stirred awake, and she was beyond pissed, refusing the jacket Darius offered her, giving them all the silent treatment. Rebekah was trying to soothe her, gently stroking her hair. Then Stefan noticed Ivantika's shining eyes. She was on the brink of tears. Ivantika wasn't angry, she was sad. She was scared. Scared for Klaus.

"Elena" a voice called out. Making his way over to them was Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler was frantically looking around, even as he pulled Elena into a warm embrace. He noticed her red eyes and tear stained face, he had a firm hold on her arms to stop her from shaking. "Elena, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, looking around again.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked. Tyler looked to the door again, as if expecting Caroline to walk out any second now.

When fresh tears sprung in Elena's eyes and she made no attempt to reply, Tyler looked down at her with a penetrating gaze. "Where's Caroline, Elena?" he asked. But this time Tyler's voice became low and menacing. Stefan saw his grip tighten on Elena's arms. Damon's jaw clenched.

Before Damon could react badly, Stefan said "Let her go, Tyler" as calmly as he could.

At the sound of his name, Tyler's head snapped up. He looked at Stefan with a mean, feral look in his eyes. "You" Tyler accused, releasing Elena, almost shoving her away, and walked up to Stefan.

"What did you do to Caroline?" he asked, pushing Stefan away roughly. Stefan tried hard to calm down his building rage, noticing now that they had an audience. Everyone had their eyes on them, paying attention to their exchange.

"Where is she?" Tyler asked, pushing Stefan again. But this time Stefan saw the yellow glint in Tyler's eyes, giving away his feral rage.

In an instant, Damon flashed over to Stefan's side. "Calm down, Lockwood" Damon said with just a hint of arrogance. "Our little blonde bombshell is perfectly fine" he said placatingly.

"If she's fine then where the hell is she?" Tyler asked evenly, taking a steadying breath. Tyler's fists clenched tightly and Stefan could see the effort Tyler took to control himself.

Stefan tried to find a way to tell Tyler that Caroline wasn't coming. That they had left her all alone. And guilt and shame washed over him as the realisation kicked in. He shouldn't have tried to stop her from staying. Stefan should have gone with her.

"Caroline's with Klaus." Elena's soft voice provided an answer, and Tyler immediately whipped around to look at her incredulously.

"You left Caroline with Klaus?" Tyler asked, and the words sounded like he poured all the disdain he could muster into that one sentence.

"How could you leave her?" Tyler continued, "with him."

Shaking his head, Tyler made his way over to the door "I have to find her."

"What? You can't go find her." Damon said, brows furrowing. "The door's locked, keys thrown away. There's no going back. Anyway, didn't Klaus sire you to be on guard duty?"

"Klaus didn't use his sire bond on me, dick" Tyler said angrily. "He asked me to protect Caroline when she came through that door and I agreed. The other hybrids are sired to protect Caroline, not all of you. Since Caroline's not here, then we don't have any reason to be either."

"Tyler..." Elena said, pleadingly.

"What kind of friend are you?" Tyler said, looking at Elena disappointedly. Elena wrapped her arms around herself and was looking at him guiltily.

Tyler looked at the door. "Caroline would have never left you" he muttered, shaking his head. After a moment he walked away, joining the other hybrids.

Stefan looked at Tyler's retreating form. Then looked over at Elena who now had her eyes trained on the door. He could tell that Damon was indecisive whether he should go comfort her or not. But before his brother could make a move, Kol was already at her side.

Then their attention was caught by Elijah. The decision had been made that it would be prudent for them to split up into groups and go on their separate ways, until they got word from Klaus and Caroline. And Stefan tried to find comfort in the fact that Elijah chose to delay any significant course of action until Klaus and Caroline made contact.

Darius would be off with his pack and the hybrids chose to go with him. He hadn't the time to retrieve the tool that could be used to kill an Original werewolf before, but thought it now necessary to have at hand. After a reluctant goodbye to Ivantika, Stefan had the experience of seeing werewolves turn at will. Some, much slower and more painful than others, but eventually all the werewolves and hybrids turned into their wolf form, completely in control of themselves. Gone in the blink of an eye.

Rebekah, Kol decided to go off together, with Ivantika not being given a choice. Stefan immediately chose to go with them, ignoring Elena's protests. Part of him wanted to blame her as well. After all, it was Elena who told Caroline to go. But Stefan could see Elena's suffering and knew the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

The other group consisted of Elena, Damon, Elijah and Katherine. Katherine looked entirely disinterested, staring off into the darkness of the dense forest, only to stiffen whenever a scream pierced the air, or a wolf howled, which was often enough. Without her snarky and witty comments, Stefan had almost forgotten she was there.

* * *

Klaus walked down Bourbon Street. Every thing he had worked so hard for over the past few years, had been destroyed in less than a day. As far as he could tell, there were no humans left. A fire blazed as the buildings burned. Dead bodies and broken limbs were scattered every where. He himself had to dispose of some of his own vampires and werewolves. There wasn't time to heal them. He didn't have enough blood to share. The damage had gone beyond the French Quarter and Klaus wouldn't be surprised if the whole of New Orleans had been taken over by this point.

Was that the witches plan...to take over the world? To burn it to the ground and build it back up again without creatures like him in it? A maniacal laugh escaped him as Klaus looked around. What had the witches promised these foolish vampires and werewolves, that made them turn on their own? Klaus was once again struck by the sheer stupidity of his own kind. Selfish creatures, with a single minded goal, with little to no regard to the bigger picture so to speak. There were no more friends here, only foes. He had been wise to send Caroline and his family off safely, with the white oak stake. Whatever happened to him now, didn't matter much.

Klaus had sensed Mikael nearby the moment Elijah and they had left him alone. But Mikael had yet to make his presence known. And even so, Esther had been a mere illusion. A illusion that touched Finn, but not one that he could touch. This had to go beyond Esther. His mother would not have been the mastermind behind this massive plot. Klaus' best bet was Silas. The first time the other side was torn apart, Silas had not found peace with his love Amara, and had sought to come back to the land of the living once again. Only to be betrayed by Bonnie Bennett.

Perhaps Silas was simply being vindictive.

But Klaus was done waiting. "Come out, come out, where ever you are Mikael" Klaus called out. His father was around here some where, and the sooner Mikael showed his face, the sooner Klaus could pound it into the dirt and get the hell out of here. Klaus had watched his home burn to the ground once before, and he had no interest in seeing it again.

"I expected your patience to run thin. You always had little to no control over yourself, always allowing your emotions to dictate your actions" Mikael said, finally appearing from the shadows.

"My emotional complexity makes me a monster, but your inability to feel gives you the right to end me?" Klaus asked, incredulously, shaking his head.

There was once a time when the sight of Mikael chilled Klaus to the bone, but Klaus no longer felt that way. He no longer longed for Mikael's approval, respect, love. Klaus had killed Mikael once before, and would do it again. Klaus was a hybrid. Stronger, faster, better.

"You are an abomination Niklaus. You deserve to die. You and your daughter."

"Don't you dare speak of her" Klaus threatened, taking a menacing step forward.

Mikael looked entirely unperturbed, which Klaus found to be strange. If Mikael wasn't going to attack him, then why was he here? Was he merely an illusion as Esther had been?

"Where is the little darling? Your mother says, she's quite a beauty" Mikael asked, looking around.

Klaus knew that Mikael was baiting him, but it was to no avail. Ivantika was some where safe, by now. There was no one here who could be used against him.

"And your little friend Caroline... your mother tells me that you two have been recently reunited. It would be a shame if anything bad were to happen to her, because of you" Mikael said, smiling knowingly.

Klaus growled. What was Mikael playing at? Caroline was safe, long gone by now. Wasn't she?

A moment's distraction was all it took. As Klaus spared a glance in the direction of the compound, Mikael had him floored, with a dagger aimed at his heart. Ivantika kept the daggers, and the thought of Mikael in his daughter's room, made Klaus' blood boil. He shoved Mikael off him, making him fly through the air and land a few feet away. Mikael simply smiled, as a thick white fog rolled in and Esther seemed to appear out of thin air, standing by his side.

More witches appeared, one by one, forming a circle around him. They were chanting in a foreign language that even he didn't understand, or perhaps he could, but Klaus' mind became hazy and his vision started to blur. His heartbeat slowed, as the chanting continued. His body felt heavy. It was becoming harder to breathe. Klaus fell to his knees.

Looking up, Mikael and Esther were gone. The witches voices became louder. His mind became flooded with painful memories. Klaus grabbed his head, as the images of his brutal childhood flashed through his mind. Klaus' eyes were wide open, but he couldn't see anything but the visions the witches gave him, in the hope of subduing him. He could no longer hear the witches chanting, but for a loud ringing in his ears.

Klaus felt his body grow weak. As though his blood was drying up. As though his skin and bones were being turned into ash. It took him longer than it should have to realise what they were doing. The witches were desiccating him, just as Bonnie Bennett had done. He remembered what it felt like and Klaus did not look forward to being in that state. He would be awake, but unable to move. Klaus needed to get away.

If only there was some way to break their concentration. Perhaps kill one witch and maybe the circle would be broken. But try as he may, Klaus couldn't make his body move. He was becoming weakened at a rapid pace as the desiccation started to settle in. Then all at once, there was silence. It was done. It was too late.

"Klaus" a familiar voice called out, tentatively.

"Klaus" she called again. Her delicate hands cradled his face. He could feel her. He could smell her. Klaus' senses were slowly coming back to him. He blinked as his vision cleared.

"Caroline" he said softly, looking at her beautiful face, which was etched with worry.

Her mouth was bloody. And he could tell that she had been crying recently. Her blonde locks blood stained. On her neck, a recently healed bite wound, the skin there still red and blotchy. The side of her dress was torn, and she had wounds where someone had dug their nails into her skin on her waist. On her upper thigh, more cuts where someone's finger nails had dug into her skin. Caroline smelled like werewolf. The scent was all over her. Someone had hurt her.

The joy and relief over seeing her, was quickly replaced by anger. "What the hell are you doing here Caroline?" Klaus roared.

Caroline flinched, but made no other move but to drop her hands from on his face. She held him in an unflinching gaze. "You could say thank you. Ya know, for me saving you." She scoffed, standing up.

Klaus quickly got to his feet. He was already feeling like himself again. Looking around, there were over twenty witches on the ground. Dead. But only one of them had their heart torn from their chest. Caroline had killed twenty something witches for him. Klaus lifted one brow, looking at her questioningly.

"It's not like they're all not going to come back again" she muttered, with a shrug. To which he offered her a small smile in gratitude. Caroline had come back for him and she had obviously been hurt in the process. Though he wondered why. It wasn't safe for her to be here.

"Come on love, let's get out of here" he said. Taking her hand in his, they quickly vamp sped away.

* * *

**There is no Marcel, Davina, Camille or Josh in this story. **

**I gave Genevieve a place in the previous chapter because I really enjoyed Klaus with Gen. They were so beautifully broken beyond repair, and I wanted to pay tribute to that.**

**Don't expect to see anyone else from TO either. I simply prefer the characters from TVD and the Original family.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello :) Chapter 20 is here and I'm amazed that this story has been steadily getting so many views. Just want to say thank you, to all of you who took the time to review. I really enjoy your amazing reviews, your predictions, your enthusiasm for this story, your opinions. And all of you who leave me PM's, I do enjoy having conversations with you. So please do review and feel free to message me. I'm so grateful for all your support.**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God..."

"Caroline, sshh... it's all right sweetheart. Everything's going to be all right," Klaus said soothingly, noting her distress.

After dodging a few of Demetri's wolves, and vampires who apparently had nothing to lose, they had finally made it to one of the water towers, with Klaus preferring to have a bird's eye view of what was happening. They didn't know how long it would take for the dead witches to cross over to the land of the living again, but now Caroline had made herself as much as target as Klaus had been. Klaus had scolded her for her move, but at the time, she had acted purely on instinct. Seeing him on the ground, clenching his head in pain, slowly turning grey. The witches had been desiccating Klaus and it was Caroline's worst nightmare. So she reacted, and they were both safe for the moment.

Caroline idly wondered if Elena and Stefan had made it safely though the tunnels, to the other side. If they had met up with Tyler and if everything was okay. Looking on at the sight that lay before her, Caroline wondered how everything could have changed so drastically in a few short days. It had been about a week and a half since she left Mystic Falls. What if she had never left? What if she was still at home? Caroline would be in her room organising some event or party, with the help of Elena and Bonnie, her mom would be in the drawing room watching a lifetime movie.

"Oh my God, Klaus... my mom. We have to go get my mom" Caroline said, panicking.

There were no humans in sight. As far as she could tell, most of them had fled. Those who hadn't had the good sense to leave were probably already dead. And as much as Caroline would like to believe that the witches wouldn't go out of their way to extinguish the humans, the way they clearly wanted to rid the world of vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Caroline knew enough about war to know about a thing called collateral damage. Her mom was too human. Too weak. And having a vampire daughter, with vampire, werewolf and hybrid friends, did not make Liz Forbes out to be just another blissfully unaware human. The witches would probably kill her mom just out of spite.

"Your mother is safe, Caroline" Klaus said calmly.

Caroline looked at him incredulously. "Safe? How could she possibly be safe?" Caroline practically shrieked. "It's freakin' armageddon out here. And my mom is just human, Klaus."

Caroline looked out again and couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. New Orleans was burning. And as far as Caroline could see, a raging fire blazed, lighting the dark sky. The destruction stretched far beyond the border of New Orleans, she was sure. The moon seemed to be partially hidden beneath grey clouds, or maybe by the thick smoke that rose to the sky. The air was permeated with the stench of death, burning flesh, spilled blood. It was stifling, enough to make Caroline's stomach turn. Another shrill cry pierced the air, and Caroline flinched, wrapping her arms around herself.

She remembered what it was like the first time the other side was torn apart. But all the ghosts were so happy to be brought back from the dead. Sure, there were a few vindictive ones who sought to stir up trouble. But Mystic Falls was always self contained. It was nothing like this. Seeing the effects of the other side being torn apart on a much larger scale was bone chilling. With the compound destroyed, and New Orleans lost, the semblance of peace between vampires and werewolves was now null and void. Every creature for him or herself. Survival of the fittest. At this rate, they were bound to kill each other out, which is exactly what the witches wanted, Caroline was sure.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, now noticing his wary expression. When he hesitated in meeting her gaze, she asked "Klaus, what did you do?"

"After I sired my first batch of hybrids using Katerina's blood, I sent them to protect your mother." Noticing Caroline's reaction, he hastily explained. "I had them take her some where safe. Some where Tyler and the other hybrids would have taken you too, had you left through the tunnels as I had asked you to."

"You sent your hybrids to force my mother to leave with them?" Caroline asked incredulously. "Without even asking me, or telling me about it?"

"Well there wasn't an opportune time to tell you, given the fact that we're in the middle of a bloody war" Klaus retorted angrily. After taking a calming breath, he continued. "And your mother was hardly forced. I simply sent along a message that she may pose a danger to you if any of our enemies decided to use her against you. So she willingly left."

"And you're sure she's safe?"

"Yes, perfectly safe. And I deem her to be, until I get the distinct notion that my hybrids protecting her are dead." At a confused look from Caroline he explained patiently. "As their sire, I can sense when a hybrid has been killed, and as they have been given instruction to protect her with their lives, your mother is in safe hands."

"Much safer than you are, at the moment" Klaus added, with a sigh. "What the bloody hell were you thinking Caroline? You would have been half way to your mother by now."

Klaus was giving her a look of anger and frustration and something else. Caroline was having a hard time trying to figure out whether he was genuinely worried about her safety, or if he was bothered by her presence. Maybe Klaus just didn't want her around, and why would he? Caroline would only keep him back, slow him down, be a hindrance, and a distraction. There was enough for him to worry about and here she was adding to his troubles. But she had saved Klaus from those witches, and he should be grateful for that. Shouldn't he be? Caroline was stuck with him now, whether he liked it or not.

A wave of sadness suddenly washed over her. It hurt, knowing that Klaus didn't want her here, with him. When she couldn't even grasp the concept of not being around him, not knowing where he was, if he was safe. Caroline frowned, not for the first time wondering if she made a huge mistake coming after him. Well, there was no going back now.

He moved closer to her, mistaking her wounded expression. "I give you my word, I'm not going to let anything happen to you sweetheart. I promise." Klaus looked at her carefully, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Caroline scoffed, pulling away from him. "Yeah, I know how good you are at keeping your promises," she said bitterly and immediately regretted it, seeing Klaus' hurt expression. They were in a dire situation. Klaus was trying to comfort her. This was not the place nor the time to get into it. Not that she ever had any intention of getting into it with him. Caroline had said all she had to say to him that day in his art room.

Klaus sighed in defeat. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, running a hand over his face and through his hair, effectively ruffling it.

"What does marking and claiming mean, in werewolf language?" Caroline asked, hoping to steer the conversation away to calmer waters. Plus, she was genuinely interested to know.

"Why'd you ask?" he asked, looking at her curiously, obviously taken aback by her sudden change of topic.

"I'm just curious." She shrugged.

"Claiming is sort of like blood sharing. You remember the intimacy involved?" he asked. Caroline nodded, hoping that the slight blush on her cheeks went unnoticed by him. "Well wolves claim a mate for life. There's a physical mark that's left where the person was bitten" Klaus explained.

"How many people have you claimed?" she asked, curiosity piqued.

"None" he stated, matter of factly.

"How many people have you blood shared with?" she persisted.

"Only one" he stated, looking at her intently. "You."

"Oh" she said, slightly taken aback. "Me too. I mean, with you."

"The Rippah's afraid to hurt you?" Klaus chuckled. "With good reason, some vampires tend to get carried away with the blood lust and the..."

"Oh no. No. No, I mean, Stefan and I have never..." Caroline started stuttering. "Not that's it's any of your business" she said, as an afterthought. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she confessing to Klaus that she and Stefan never had sex?

"I never asked love. You're the one who volunteered that bit of information," Klaus said, with a smug expression on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I kind of have no brain to mouth filter when I'm talking to you."

"I think it's adorable" he said, clearly amused.

"You think it's cute when I don't think before I talk?" she asked, incredulously.

"I find you quite charming Caroline. You speak your mind, which is refreshing. There are no ulterior motives or false pretences. Your honesty, your genuinity is something I enjoy" he explained. And his voice was so sincere that Caroline knew that Klaus was being honest. She once again felt a blush creeping up, at his compliment, but tried to shake it off.

"Do you have any false pretences or ulterior motives?" she asked, genuinely curious.

She had seen the way he acted for the past few days and that was a whole other side to him she had never seen before. Klaus could be cocky and arrogant but also, so suave and persuasive, even seductive, whilst making allies. Caroline was thrown through a loop and found it hard to differentiate when he was being sincere and when he was just pretending. Though she honestly didn't think that he'd ever lied to her. Keeping secrets, hiding things, sure. But an outright lie to her face. Caroline couldn't remember him ever doing that to her.

"I think we both know the answer to that sweetheart. I've never failed to make my intentions anything but perfectly clear to you."

Oh yeah. His most honourable intentions. Fucking her on the forest floor. He had stolen her underwear.

Caroline scoffed. "You left me" she pointed out.

"I did" he stated. Not even attempting to rebut her accusation. In fact, he seemed to be unfazed. So he left her, she was still angry about it, and he had the nerve to not even care. A series of howls pierced the air, and Klaus scanned the area once again. The forest edge was just behind them, but Klaus said it wasn't safe to travel through the forest until morning came. Which should be only a few hours away. Werewolves were nocturnal creatures.

"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"What would you have me say?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you come back?" she nearly screeched.

"Did you want you me to? Did you really want me to come back Caroline? Is that really what you wanted? Then why didn't you say so?" He suddenly bombarded her with questions that she didn't even know how to begin to answer. Caroline couldn't understand why she was still so angry with him. Why she simply couldn't let it go. And apparently neither did he. It was then she noticed that he was teetering on control, his fists firmly clenched.

Caroline knew she was picking a fight with him so expected him to get upset, but she didn't really care. She almost died today, for him. For this bastard who had left her. She had every right to remind him of how horrible he had treated her. Klaus left her dammit. Everybody left her.

"A simple phone call or a text message would have sufficed" he said, not giving her a chance to answer.

"Would you have really come back if I had asked you to?" she countered.

"I guess we'll never know," he said, brushing her off, apparently regaining control. But the calmer he seemed, the more she wanted to rage at him. How dare he brush her off like this wasn't a big deal?

"You're unbelievable!" she shouted.

"So I've been told."

"Whatever," she said, turning her back to him. Whatever. He didn't even care. He probably never did. After all, he did get what he wanted from her. A part of Caroline knew that it wasn't only about the sex, that Klaus had genuine feelings for her, but it was so much easier to believe that it wasn't real. Because if it was real, why did he go away? Why wasn't she good enough for him to stay? For him to come back?

"You know, you could have come to New Orleans" he said, exasperatedly. And the moment Klaus said it, Caroline had the distinct notion that he regretted picking the conversation back up again.

She scoffed. "Yeah. To be with you and Hayley and your baby. I'm sure we would have been one big happy family."

"I already told you that Hayley died after giving birth."

"Well I didn't know that!" Caroline screamed, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to take control of her emotions. "I didn't know any of that! I thought you had moved on. I thought that you had your own little family. And that you were happy, without me. I thought maybe if you weren't happy you would have come back for me. I waited for you to come back Klaus. I waited for you to come back for me. To prove to Tyler and everybody else that I wasn't just some fling. That I mean't something more to you. And then when you didn't, I thought, okay well maybe they're right. You're over a thousand freakin' years old. Maybe I was just another conquest, another notch on your belt, nothing special."

"I'm nothing special Klaus. You left me," she said. As tears poured down her cheeks, Caroline hastily wiped them away. She tried to take a few steadying breaths, but she was practically shaking. And Klaus was looking at her like she just grew a second head.

After a moment of silence, Caroline finally managed to stop the tears from flowing. And she was really starting to wonder if Klaus was so heartless as to not say anything after all that she had said. Or rather, confessed. She was never good at prolonged silence, so she racked her brain for something else to say. Damage control, probably.

But though soft as a whisper, the words were clear... "I'm sorry" Klaus said. "I'm sorry." And he was looking at her with the most odd expression, as if she wasn't real.

"It's too late now" she said muttered, shaking her head.

"It's not." Klaus said, taking her hands in his. "It's never too late." His hands were so warm and she felt so cold.

"Yes, it is. It really is" she said apologetically.

"No" he stated steadfastly. Klaus placed her hands on his chest, as his hands went to cradle her face gently. His thumbs wiping away the silent tears that had started to stream down her face again.

"You're here now. I'm here now. You came back for me. I'd be damned if I ever leave you again Caroline. I'm never going to leave you again" he promised. Klaus' expression was still unreadable, but there was in a change in him that shone in his eyes. He looked like a believer. Klaus looked... hopeful. And for one fleeting moment, Caroline became excited by the possibility of Klaus being hopeful. What did that mean to him? What did that mean for them?

"Don't say that. You can't say that to me," she said, shaking her head. But her hands grabbed at his shirt, with no intention of letting go.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. His eyes sparkled in anticipation. They were breathing the same air. Caroline felt giddy.

_"What are you afraid of?" Silas, taking the face of Klaus, had asked her that day in the woods. _

_"You! I'm afraid of you!" she had said._

_"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself? You darkest desires." Silas, had said, reading her innermost thoughts and fears._

But now, Caroline knew she couldn't use the same excuse. She knew Klaus. He would never hurt her. He would never change her. Klaus liked her just the way she was. Full of light. It was why he was so fascinated by her, and she knew that she would be safe with him. Body, soul and mind. But what about her heart? Could she give him her heart? Would he even know what to do with it?

Klaus had come up with an elaborate plan to get her safely away. He had given her that key. Hell, Klaus had even taken it upon himself to get her mom a safety detail. What if this wasn't just a game to him? What if this was real? Only Klaus had ever made her feel this way. After all these years, after a string of meaningless relationships, after trying to feel something more for Stefan, it was still only Klaus who made her feel. An onslaught of emotions that left her reeling. Enough to give her whiplash. Every single time.

She didn't have to try with Klaus. It just came naturally... as easy as breathing.

So instead, she said, "I'm not afraid." And the moment she spoke the words, Caroline knew them to be true. She wasn't afraid with Klaus. In fact, she felt safe with him. She trusted him. She even... did she? Did she feel that way?

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up, until her lips were just hovering above his. She felt his body stiffen and she couldn't help but smile. And she knew he felt her smile, on his lips, because he smiled too and relaxed. One arm wrapped around her waist, as his other hand went to her hair, gently tugging at her curls. They stayed like that, with their lips touching, and it was so intimate. It felt so right.

And Caroline knew that she hadn't just been angry with him for leaving her. No, she had been angry with herself for letting him go. Caroline had been pretending for so long that she didn't want this. That she didn't want him. Maybe it was time to just let go of the past. To forgive him and to forgive herself, because Klaus was right. They couldn't change the past. But she was here. And he was here. They were literally in each other's arms. The anger and resentment slowly left her as she pressed her lips firmly to his, deepening the kiss.

Caroline nipped his bottom lip with her blunt human teeth, tugging at it gently. She sucked on his bottom lip, before placing a soft kiss. Then tentatively traced his lips with her tongue. He was patient as she took her time getting reacquainted with his talented mouth. Until his restraint seemed to slip away all at once, and he simply devoured her. His tongue darted inside her mouth and there was no battle of wills. Their tongues did a perfectly coordinated dance. A moan escaped her, and Klaus tightened his grip on her hair, his arm around her waist, pulling her body tighter against his.

This kiss was full of want. Full of need. Full of apologies. Full of promises.

It was slow, reassuring, safe.

Then Klaus broke away and Caroline hummed in appreciation, pressing her lips against his. Once. Twice. Three times. He smiled and kissed her again, but pulled away again before she could deepen it. Caroline opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, with an almost awed expression on his face.

Caroline had missed him, she realised.

"I've been such a fool" he said softly. "Forgive me sweetheart."

"I do" she said.

And Caroline honestly did finally forgive him.


	21. Chapter 21

**This story has received 50 reviews so far, and it makes me so happy to know that so many of you are interested and following this story. **

**caritobear, joeyprue, jessnicole, amaliesofie, thank you so much for faithfully reviewing :) I appreciate you all and everything you have to say and I really enjoy reading your reviews. **

**To all of you who are reading this story, thanks so much for your support.**

* * *

The further they got away from New Orleans, the more the guilt and worry ate away at him. More than once, Stefan had wanted to turn around and go back for Caroline. But Rebekah was adamant about New Orleans being completely wiped out by now. Mikael had burnt the entire city to the ground once before, and he surely would have done it again, she had said.

Stefan had never seen anything quite like this before and was baffled by the true extent of it. The vampires weren't brave enough to feed in plain sight, but a lot of them weren't being inconspicuous about it either. The body count was definitely up and Stefan idly wondered how the police would explain this sudden spike in the murder rate. The werewolves weren't any different, making their disgust of vampires well known and not hesitating to pick a fight. Not that they were much of a threat, as only a few wolves they passed by had moonlight rings. The whole atmosphere had changed to one of hostility and aggression, and Stefan knew that it was only going to get worse as time progressed.

He was grateful when the sun finally came up, allowing them a reprieve of sorts. Vampires without daylight rings were forced into hiding, whilst werewolves were generally nocturnal creatures who hid during the day anyway.

"Come on, I think we should check in," Rebekah said, motioning to the diner and motel across the street. The building looked old and run down. Stefan was pretty sure that no one would ever come looking for them in there.

But still. "Wait, why? Won't it be safer to travel while the sun is up?"

"Not particularly," Rebekah commented idly, crossing the street. Stefan fell into step with her, with Kol and Ivantika trailing behind.

"Most of the vampires don't have daylight rings and the werewolves aren't around either" Stefan pointed out.

"I couldn't care any less about vampires and werewolves Stefan, and neither should you. You are in the presence of three Originals" Rebekah said, placatingly, with a hint of arrogance. As they entered the building, Rebekah easily compelled the receptionist to give them a twin room.

"The only threat to us now are the witches, and keeping the grimoires safe" Rebekah explained, snatching the key from the elder lady and making her way up the narrow stairwell.

"I still think we should keep moving. Aren't you worried about Esther and Mikael tracking us down?" he asked, lingering at the bottom of the stairs, uncertainly.

"I doubt they would be. If anything, my parents would be chasing after Nik and Caroline right now. It's them you should be worried about."

"Don't remind me," Stefan muttered.

Rebekah looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "You really should get over it Stefan. Caroline's perfectly safe with Nik. You and I both know that he'd never let anyone hurt her."

"That's not what this is about" he said, shaking his head.

"Well then, what is it about?" Rebekah asked. Stefan could tell that she was genuinely curious.

"I left her, Bekah," he said sadly.

"No. You didn't leave her. You let her go. It was her choice to stay."

"It doesn't feel that way," Stefan said. "Something bad might happen to her..."

"And you're afraid that you won't be there to protect her? That Nik would be the one to swoop down and save her?" Rebekah scoffed, cutting him off.

"That's low even for you," she pointed out, making her way down the stairs to stand before him. "What about the doppelgänger? Aren't you two destined to be together?"

"I decided to take control of my own destiny" Stefan said, decidedly.

"Good. Elena's even duller and dafter than Katherine. And I loathe Katherine. You deserve so much better."

"But I don't deserve Caroline? Don't think I don't know what you're doing Rebekah."

"Maybe it was just really great sex. Maybe it's something more... I see the way my brother looks at her, like she's the only girl in the world." Rebekah shrugged. "Either way, don't you think it's better if Caroline figures it out before you get too involved?"

"I'm already too involved Rebekah. I'm her..."

"Ex boyfriend. You're her ex boyfriend Stefan. As in past tense" she stated. Rebekah's voice held no malice and her eyes shown genuine concern, but Stefan couldn't help but feel insulted. Before he could formulate a reply...

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked, looking between Ivantika and Kol. "We'll stay here for the day."

"I'm not staying at this broken down dingy motel, and besides... I'm starving." Ivantika looked around with distaste, scrunching up her nose.

"I'll pick up a few blood bags for you, after we settle in" Rebekah offered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bekah. She's not drinking from blood bags, when there are perfectly healthy humans walking around" Kol said, pointing outside.

"You're not leaving Ivantika," Rebekah said, with an air of finality, completely ignoring Kol.

Ivantika rolled her eyes. "And you're going to stop me?" she challenged.

"I will if I have to" Rebekah stated firmly.

"Tone down the brute courage auntie Bekah, before you get yourself hurt," Ivantika warned. "Unless you'd like to spend the greater part of today incapacitated by a nasty hybrid bite."

"Ivantika..." Rebekah started.

"First you left me. Then you left daddy." Ivantika scoffed. "It's a little too late to pretend you care."

Rebekah looked completely disconcerted and despondent by Ivantika's threat for a moment, before collecting herself. With a determined expression on her face, Rebekah flashed to Ivantika. Her hand at Ivantika's neck. But before she could deliver on her intent, Ivantika smoothly outmanoeuvred her aunt, catching Rebekah in a choke hold. With a twist, Rebekah fell to the ground, neck snapped.

Stunned, Stefan looked at Rebekah's limp body, before gently picking her up, gathering her in his arms.

"You shouldn't treat her like that" Stefan scolded lightly. "Rebekah's really..."

Ivantika lifted her hand, effectively stopping Stefan short. She looked at Stefan intently.

"I politely suggest that you think very carefully about what you're about to say to me" Ivantika said, her voice low and deadly.

"Despite the seemingly close relationship you've shared with both my father and aunt in the past, your very existence is irrelevant to me," she explained menacingly.

"Let's get one thing clear. We are not friends, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan gave one sharp nod.

Ivantika looked at her aunt, hesitating only for a moment, before she flashed away with Kol on her heels.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to be safe here?" Damon asked, looking around the apartment sceptically. He had kindly asked Elena to stand by the threshold, but she had waltzed in after Elijah, perching on the kitchen counter top.

"This is where Nadia used to live, before she died. And I mean, the first time she died," Katherine explained. "She has places like this all over the world, as do I. Where no one will be able to find us. Not even an Original." Katherine smirked.

"And being the one that killed your little girl the second time around, how do I know this is not some trap?"

"Damon, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead a long time ago" Katherine commented idly, fiddling with the coffee maker. Elijah made his way over to her and turned the coffee maker on, before retrieving a bag of coffee beans from the cupboard. They exchanged a smile, before Katherine went to the fridge, pulling ingredients out. Oh right. Katherine was human and humans needed to eat food to survive.

"Yet, here I am" Damon said, talking a seat on the stool near Elena, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Yet, here you are" Katherine said, taking a pot out of the cabinet and filling it with water. Before she put it on the stove and Elijah filled it with pasta. Okay, this was getting entirely too domestic.

"And we are entirely grateful that Katerina has decided to help us once again" Elijah said, pouring a cup of coffee and offering it to Elena, who readily accepted it.

"Once again?" Damon asked, confusion colouring his tone. Until he realised, "wait a minute, did Katherine give up her blood willingly?"

Damon looked at Katherine. "You offered to be a human blood bag?" He laughed. Katherine looked so offended, causing Damon to laugh even harder. He clutched his sides, as Katherine glared at him, holding the knife she was using to cut up vegetables, firmly in front of her.

"Shut up Damon" Katherine spat out. "Klaus offered me protection. Protection that I've offered you by inviting you here. You really ought to be more grateful."

"Or what Kat? What are you going to do? Kick me out?" Damon smirked. Noticing a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen with something to drink a lot stronger than coffee, Damon hopped off his seat. But before he could make a move, he was slammed against the wall with a hand wrapped firmly around his throat, his legs dangling off the ground.

"Now I do not pretend to begin to understand the relationship you share with your maker, nor do I particularly care" Elijah said, his tone cool and calm as ever, his hand still wrapped around Damon's neck in a vice like grip. It was becoming hard to breathe.

"But you will show Katerina the level of respect befitting of a lady, or I will compel you to be far more tolerable. Do we have an understanding?" After a moment, Damon nodded in acquiescence. Elijah put him down and released him. Damon coughed, struggling for breath.

Both girls were looking on. Katherine with a smug expression on her face. Elena's expression was unreadable.

Walking back to the kitchen Elijah continued, "now I think it's in everyone's best interest if you hand over the white oak stake" he said, addressing Elena.

"No" Elena said, shaking her head. Damon immediately flashed to her side, but she didn't acknowledge his effort. "I'm sorry Elijah, but I can't do that."

"Why ever not?" Elijah asked patiently. Elijah was a gentleman, so was he when he wanted to be. Damon didn't put it past Elijah to simply take the stake from Elena.

"I was guarding the white oak stake with Kol, and he gave it to me for safe keeping. It's my responsibility."

"I hardly think it's fitting to bestow such a heavy burden upon you Elena."

"If Mikael, Esther or whatever witches are doing this, find us, then you're the first one they're going to expect to have it. They'll never suspect me" Elena argued.

And Damon could practically hear the wheels turning in Elijah's head. Elijah was actually contemplating what Elena had said.

"Elena you should give Elijah the stake. This isn't our fight" Damon voiced, his tone almost pleading. If they were discovered, and Elijah was killed, it would have no effect on them whatsoever. They belonged to Klaus' bloodline, not Elijah's. Elijah's death mean't nothing.

"You hold allegiance to my brother" Elijah commented, looking at Elena intently. It was as if Damon hadn't spoken.

"Sort of. We have a mutual interest" Elena hedged.

"Please, do explain."

Elena sighed. "Bonnie."

Elijah lifted a brow, questioningly.

"Kol is going to find Bonnie" she muttered.

Elijah looked at Elena, obviously taken aback. "Elena, I need you to explain everything, and I expect you to be entirely honest with me" Elijah said.

* * *

Clutching a cooler in one hand, a bag in another, Klaus quickly flashed back to the lodge they were staying in. He hardly cared whether the normal humans stopped to question the sudden wind that signalled his blur of movement. He had to stay away from prying eyes, for fear of being followed, and he caught the scent of one too many witches residing in the small town.

It was an apparently abandoned hunter's lodge in the middle of the forest. Klaus had thought it best if Caroline stayed behind, while he ventured into the town to try to catch word of where his family and her friends might be. Much to his surprise, Caroline readily agreed. At first, Klaus was wary of her lack of objection, but he decided it was simply out of forced habit. They weren't enemies any more. She didn't have any ulterior motive for being reasonable, and dare he say, nice to him. Klaus chuckled at his own amusement.

He still couldn't believe his luck. Klaus still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. The most beautiful, intelligent, enigmatic, witty, charming baby vampire, the Caroline Forbes, in all honesty, light of his life, actually forgave him. Klaus was not such a fool to think that the news of his liaison with Hayley, and Hayley's pregnancy, would have not reached Caroline. In fact, when he caught word that Tyler Lockwood had shared that bit of information with Caroline, Klaus had feared her reaction. A part of him had waited for Caroline to show up at his door and unleash the fury of her wrath upon him.

But he'd never heard from her. For all those years, not a single message of phone call or mention of the fiasco at all. And Klaus had honestly believed that Caroline did not care. That what they had done in the woods that day, his most cherished memory with her, was meaningless to Caroline. Merely something physical, and she had gotten him out of her system. He had left, and she was glad. That Caroline had moved on with her life.

But after all those years, to know that she was still angry with him. Fiercely angry, he assumed, due to the extent to which she lashed out at him that day in his art room. If it could still affect her so, Klaus dared to believe that Caroline did care for him. That she did want him to be a part of her life. For if he had mean't nothing to her, did why did she feel so betrayed? Klaus had hoped to be friends at least. After this whole mess was dealt with, he'd make himself part of her life in some way, any way that she would have him. For he knew that upon seeing her face again, he would never survive being parted with her for any length of time.

And then this girl. This bold, brave, enchanting creature. Entirely infuriating when she wanted to be. Caroline managed to convince her friends to leave without her. She managed to convince his family to leave her behind, when every single one of them were certain there was a toss up between being daggered for a few centuries or killed permanently with the white oak stake, depending on the extent of harm that befell her while she was on her way to him. Caroline had come back for him. She had saved him, though he'd never admit to it.

Klaus and his family had been chased by Mikael for centuries. And in all that time, Klaus had been the one to keep them safe. His plans and decisions were nearly always complied with, unquestioned. And Caroline defied him once again. She defied him at every turn, never failing to make her opinion known. How he enjoyed her honesty. The way her mind worked completely confounded him, and he'd enjoy spending the rest of his existence trying to figure out the way her beautiful mind worked.

Caroline came back for him because she was worried about him. Because she feared for him. Because she couldn't stand not knowing where he was or if he was safe. She confessed having feelings for him, and that in itself made Klaus question whether this was real. Perhaps the witches had successfully done whatever they wanted to do to him. Perhaps he was trapped in his own mind, and the past few hours were his over active imagination allowing him reprieve by giving him this dream. If so, he never wanted to wake up.

But Caroline's lips on his lips and the way her curvaceous body moulded to his body, was not something he could come up with. Despite how many times the memory of those few hours they spent in the woods all those years ago, played on a continuous loop almost every night before he fell asleep. She was real. This was real. Caroline had decided to give him a second chance, and he vowed that he'd never give her reason to regret her decision.

Stopping at the door, Klaus performed the repertoire she had shown him. It was mean't to be their secret knock. As though he couldn't smell her, sense her sitting on the cot at the far end of the room, concentrating intently on something. But he decided to humour her. She was truly amusing, especially the seriousness with which she shown him, not once, but twice. Caroline was quite a perfectionist. But he didn't expect anything less from perfection itself.

"Come in" she called out softly.

Caroline was sitting on the cot with her legs folded under her. Her hands on her lap, and her eyes firmly shut, forehead wrinkled in concentration. She made no further acknowledgement of his presence as he came inside.

"I brought some blood bags and a change of clothes" Klaus said, resting the cooler on the table, and putting the bag of clothes down on the cot beside her. Silently hoping that what he picked out for her was suitable. There wasn't the widest range to choose from. Klaus had already changed into jeans and long sleeved t shirt, disposing of the torn, bloody clothes he was wearing.

She automatically replied, thanking him. After a few minutes of silence passed, she let out a small sound of frustration.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Concentrating" Caroline answered softly.

"On what?" Klaus asked with barely contained curiosity. What the bloody hell was she doing? On their way here she kept complaining about her state of dress, so he bought her clothes, but she wasn't changing. He was sure she was starving, but she wouldn't feed. Too busy concentrating on what exactly?

"Bonnie. I'm concentrating on Bonnie, Klaus" she huffed, finally opening her eyes.

Caroline threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm trying to connect to her, but nothing's happening" she muttered.

"Can you show me how to do it?" she asked timidly, chewing on her bottom lip. What Klaus came to realise was a nervous habit.

"I would love to teach you anything you want to learn, sweetheart, though I don't know why you think you'd be able to connect to your friend Bonnie" he said, moving to sit by her side.

"Well she connected to me. I swear, I almost sensed her presence, and I heard her voice. She spoke to me Klaus."

"Your friend Bonnie is a witch, Caroline..."

"Yes, but vampires are able to project themselves too" Caroline said, shaking her head.

"When I was still human, there was this one time Damon was locked up in a cell, and he sent me these visions to let me know where he was and how to get him out" she explained.

Caroline got off the bed, and moved to the cooler where she retrieved a blood bag. She twisted the top of the blood bag into a make shift straw, and Klaus watched in fascination as Caroline's vampire features became prominent. Thin spidery veins appeared under her eyes, which were now darkened. She took a long drink, moaning softly in appreciation. It took him longer than it should have to realise what she just said, and he tried very hard to contain the rage that was quickly building.

"In order for Damon Salvatore to have connected to you Caroline, your blood would have been in his system. Am I to assume that while you were human, you allowed him to feed from you?" Klaus asked patiently. A flurry of scenarios flashed through his mind, only serving to anger him further.

Caroline had already realised what she had let on. She immediately became guarded, and he could tell that she wasn't going to respond to him.

"What did Damon do to you?" he asked evenly, but his hands balled into fists. If Damon Salvatore had hurt her, in any way, he would face suffering he hadn't known to exist. And Klaus already had the inclination to hurt him nevertheless.

"It's nothing." Caroline quickly recovered, putting the now empty blood bag on the table. "I'm mean it's not nothing. It's something, but it's not important" she stuttered.

Klaus lifted a brow questioningly.

Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It was a long time ago. When I was still human, Damon and I used to date. I was shallow and I thought he liked me. But he was just using me to get to Elena and Stefan. And..."

Klaus growled. It was a low rumbling sound coming from his chest. He stood and started pacing the small room. He knew Caroline's eyes were trained on him, she was looking at him warily. He doubted very much that she was afraid of him, so Klaus hoped that she knew that his anger was not directed to her, but to what had happened to her.

How many times had she been hurt? And by those she deemed to be her friends? How many of those crimes had gone unpunished? Caroline Forbes was too forgiving for her own good. Klaus knew that Katerina had killed Caroline, by suffocating her with a pillow. He also knew that it was Damon's blood in Caroline's system at the time. But Klaus never anticipated the circumstances through which it all occurred.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked. He caught Caroline in an unwavering gaze, and she flinched because of the intensity of it. She could no doubt feel the rage rippling off him, and Klaus decided to take a deep steadying breath to try to control himself. None of it had been Caroline's fault. She had been an innocent victim.

Didn't any of them care to protect her? Or were they all so busy protecting Elena Gilbert that Caroline had to fend for herself?

Worse yet, Klaus wondered if any of them even knew what Caroline had endured. Klaus would not put it past Caroline to have hidden her pain and struggles.

"Yes" she finally answered, her voice as soft as a whisper. That was all the confirmation he needed, the details weren't necessary.

"You can't hurt him" she pleaded, taking a hold of his hand.

Klaus looked down at their joined hands, and brought them up to his lips, placing soft kisses on her knuckles. "Not only can I hurt him sweetheart, but, I really want to."

The irony did not go unnoticed by him. In fact, it filled him with bitterness. Klaus had hurt her as well. But the difference was, that he had atoned for his mistakes and sought her forgiveness. She sure gave him hell for it. And he had given himself hell for it, every single day that went by. Perhaps he should be grateful that she was too forgiving at times.

But Klaus had seen the blatant disregard and so little respect Damon had shown Caroline often enough, and he doubted whether the elder Salvatore had ever bothered to apologise. Damon had been resident in various safe havens, under protection, all because of Caroline. If it wasn't for Caroline, Klaus would have easily disposed of the entire Mystic Falls gang long ago. They owed her their lives.

"Klaus, it doesn't matter to me any more" Caroline insisted. "I'm over it already."

"I'm not" he said softly. He cupped the side of her face. She automatically leant into his touch, before stopping herself.

"Klaus..."

"I'm to ignore it because Damon is a part of your social circle? Perhaps because he's the doppelgänger's some time love? Or maybe it's because he's Stefan's brother?" Klaus' voice was soft and calm, careful, but there was force behind his words.

"I'm to ignore what happened yesterday with Demetri because you don't want to talk about it?" Klaus asked. Caroline visibly blanched. She tried to move away, and he let her take a step back.

"How many times have you been hurt Caroline? And have you ever dealt with it, or just ignored the pain until it went away?" he continued. "Well I'm not going to pretend it never happened love, whether it happened yesterday or nineteen years ago. If someone has hurt you, then I'm going to hurt them. It's only fair."

"Klaus..." she murmured.

"You gave me a second chance Caroline, and what kind of man would I be, if I allow people to believe that they can hurt my lady?" Klaus asked sincerely. His voice was thick with emotion.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears and Klaus took a step to eliminate the distance between them once again, pulling her close to him. Caroline buried her head in his chest, and he tugged at her curls.

"You still can't kill Damon," she hesitated. "Please."

He smirked. "Of course not, love" he said, placatingly. Caroline relaxed and it was then that Klaus realised how tense she was.

Why would he kill Damon, when there were fates far worse than death?

* * *

"You're awfully quiet" Ivantika commented, looking through the mirror as they drove down the near empty highway. Suffice it to say that the humans weren't entirely oblivious to the supernatural world being especially prevalent over the past few days. They preferred to stay inside, locked up safe in their homes.

It was easy enough to steal a car. She wanted to drive, but uncle Kol called dibs. And besides, she had no idea where they were going, and how to get there.

"I didn't expect you to come with me" Kol said, glancing at his niece.

Ivantika scoffed. "Oh, sure... I spent months trying to find a way to bring you back from the dead. Did bring you back from the dead. And you expect me to just let you go on your little suicide mission all alone?"

"If anything happens to you, Nik is going to kill me" he said seriously.

"Don't be over dramatic." Ivantika rolled her eyes. "We're not going to start killing each other."

"You snapped Bekah's neck" Kol pointed out.

"She was going to snap my neck, I didn't really have much for a choice" Ivantika brushed him off with the wave of a hand. "And besides, I want to help you."

"Why?" Kol asked incredulously.

"If you had managed to go off on your own, auntie Bekah would follow closely behind. And unlike Caroline and Elena, Bonnie Bennett doesn't need to be unbound. The second she got a whiff of your little witch friend, she'd snap her neck out of spite" Ivantika explained.

"We both know auntie Rebekah isn't over Matt's death. She's acting like she's fine, but I think she's mostly got revenge on her mind. And what better way to get revenge than to destroy the witch plane all together? She'd start killing witches and wouldn't stop until she killed every single witch on the planet."

"I warned Bonnie" Kol said, bitterly. "There were rumours going around on the other side for months, but she didn't heed my warnings. She didn't want to believe that witches could be so evil. That they could sacrifice their own and want to rid the world of supernatural beings."

"You and Bonnie are close" Ivantika noted.

Kol made no acknowledgement of her statement, looking straight ahead, but after a moment he replied, "she's my friend."

"Well then, we're going to save her," Ivantika stated, matter of factly.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey..." he said, walking over to her.

"Hey" she said softly, giving him a small smile.

After getting over his initial shock, Damon had been trying to find the right time to confront her. Elena had finished explaining to them, the secret plan she had made with Kol, and Damon knew it took a lot out of her to confess. Elena had been so worried that Elijah would interfere, but the eldest Original decided against joining Kol on his mission. Meeting up with Rebekah seemed like a much better idea. After all, keeping the white oak stake safely away from anyone who would want to use it against the Originals, was of utmost importance.

"Can we talk? he ventured timidly. Elijah had gone out to catch word on where the others might be and Katherine was taking a nap. Now was as good time as any for him to have a private conversation with Elena.

Elena sighed. "I know what you're going to say Damon, and I really don't want to have that conversation right now" she said, running her hand through her hair.

"So is this how it's going to be from now?" he asked, a bit sadly.

"What?" she asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand Elena. I mean, I get that you're upset with me about what happened to Jeremy, even though we're going to get him back. But it's like... you're completely cutting me out of your life," he confessed.

"Damon... I... I'm not trying to cut you out of my life" she hesitated. "That's not what I want," she said, shaking her head.

"Well what do you want Elena?" he pleaded.

Damon knew he was sounding desperate but he really didn't care. Elena had been giving him the silent treatment, completely ignoring him. Hell, she wouldn't even look at him. It was like she hated him. He felt completely helpless. He didn't know what to say or do... he just wanted things to be okay between them again.

Taking a deep breath, "why didn't you tell about that plan you made with Kol?" Damon asked.

"There was nothing to tell" she hedged.

"You really trust Kol with Bonnie? How do you know that he's not going to kill her as soon as he finds her?" Damon knew that Elena would never risk Bonnie's life or put her friend's life in danger, but he couldn't help his judgemental tone.

"He's not going to kill her Damon" she said sardonically. "Kol's going to save her."

"How can you trust him, Elena?"

"I just do" she stated.

"No. That's not good enough. There's something you're not telling me" Damon pointed out.

"I don't have to tell you, Damon. It has nothing to do with you" she said a bit irritated.

"It has everything to do with me Elena."

"Why? Why, Damon? Why do you even care?" she asked heatedly.

Damon recoiled as if slapped. Why did he care? How could she ask something like that?

"Of course I care..."

"No. You don't Damon. You don't care about Bonnie. The best way to start winning his war is to kill Bonnie. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Of course I've thought about it Elena, but I'd never..." Then Damon realised, "you don't trust me."

"This isn't about trust, Damon. Don't you get it? This has nothing to do with you at all" Elena said exasperatedly. "Bonnie is my friend and I found a way to save her. That's all there is to this."

"But you didn't trust me to be the one to save her?" Damon asked, but it sounded more like a statement of fact.

He didn't miss the guilty expression on her face that was quickly masked by one of indifference. Since when did Elena start hiding her feelings from him?

"How do you know you can trust Kol, Elena?" he asked again. Elena didn't trust him with Bonnie's life but she trusted Kol? That didn't make any sense. And Damon was not going to let it drop until he got some answers.

Taking a deep calming breath, "Kol and Bonnie are friends" she said softly.

What? After seeing his confused expression, she continued. "Kol and Bonnie have been communicating on the other side all these years. They've apparently gotten really close" Elena stated matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm sure Damon" she said patiently. "Kol knows stuff about Bonnie that only Caroline and I know. Stuff that she hasn't even told Jeremy."

"Wowww."

"I know..." Elena said. "I didn't want to believe it at first. But Kol's really worried about her. And he wants to get to her before his family. Kol doesn't trust them to not kill her. So... we made a deal."

Elena looked up at him with a sheepish expression on her face. Now it all made sense. Damon honestly didn't think she had it in her, Caroline usually served as the pretty little distraction. But Damon should have known there was something going on, when Elena decided to be in the same group with Katherine. Elijah would obviously go with Katherine. And Elena anticipated Damon and Stefan joining that group too.

That way, Rebekah, Ivantika and Kol would have been in one group. Rebekah would have been too busy looking after Ivantika and keeping the grimoires safe. Kol would have easily escaped. But then Stefan decided to go off with the three Originals, and Damon only hoped that his brother didn't get caught up. Damon was pretty sure that Rebekah wouldn't kill Stefan, but Ivantika and Kol were even more volatile.

If Elena had simply let Damon in on her plan with Kol, then he would have very discretely told Stefan to stay out of the way. But oh no, she had to go do this on her own. Damon still didn't understand though... what reason would she possibly have for not telling him the truth?

"Why didn't you tell me Elena?" he tried again.

Elena sighed as if in defeat. "I didn't want to tell you" she confessed.

Every answer he got only made him more confused. Damon felt like a fool for asking, but he did anyway, "why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I didn't want your advice or approval or anything. I made a plan with Kol and I was going to stick to it no matter what. So it didn't matter whether you knew or not" she reasoned.

"Damon I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. I did what I did to protect one of my best friends, and you're interrogating me like I did something wrong."

"You shouldn't be hiding things from me Elena. Don't you see... it's not safe! We have to stick together" Damon stated.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you" Elena said, shaking her head.

Damon looked at her completely perplexed.

"You always question my decisions. You treat me like I'm a child who's incapable of anything!" she said, frustratedly.

"That's not true..."

"Yes. It is" she stated bitterly. "Ever since my parents died, there's always been some one right there... when I turned into a vampire, it's always been you and Stefan. I've never been on my own."

"What are you even saying? You can't be on your own" Damon dismissed.

"Yes, Damon. I can. I used to be... somebody. Who was capable of making up her mind. And coming to decisions without any guidance. Who knew exactly what she wanted" Elena hesitated.

"I've been leaning on you for so long that I wasn't even sure I could stand on my own two feet any more. And then that day Caroline said..."

"Oh, so this is about Caroline."

"No, Damon. God, are you even listening to me?" Elena said angrily. "This is not about Caroline. This is not about you. This is not about us. This is about me, Damon. Me. I need to be my own person and stand on my own two feet. And if you really cared about me, then you would want that for me."

"I'm not just going to let you go" Damon said resolutely.

"We're in the middle of a war. Papa Original and Mama Original and Demetri, an Original werewolf by the way, and a whole lot of witches are trying to kill us" he emphasised.

"Katherine survived" Elena stated.

Damon frowned. "We're talking about Katherine now?"

"Katherine survived, Damon. She survived her own death, the death of her entire family, she ran from Originals for over five hundred years. She survived. She strived. She was always ten steps ahead. And you know why Damon?" Elena didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Because she didn't have people second guessing her every step of the way. Katherine followed her instinct. She didn't have any other choice but to be brave and strong and take chances. There was no one she could trust or depend on."

They stood in complete silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Until eventually, Elena turned around and made her way to one of the bedrooms. She was at the door when Damon finally spoke up.

"Maybe... but you're not Katherine, Elena. You're not Caroline. You're not Bonnie. You're not somebody. You're you" Damon said, smiling sadly. His voice was barely a whisper but he was sure Elena heard him.

"Katherine Pierce survived because she had nothing to lose. She didn't care."

* * *

_"I think we should go back to Mystic Falls," she had stated. "Start from the source, ya know." She had shrugged._

It was his every intention of beginning the search for the Bennett witch there. Klaus had a good idea that given the length of time between the witch being kidnapped, and hell on earth being unleashed, there wouldn't have been sufficient time to relocate her. The witches had hidden Bonnie Bennett somewhere right in that one pony town.

It was his every intention to kill the Bennett witch as soon as he found her. But now, with Caroline by his side, Klaus knew that Bonnie Bennett's death could never be at his own hands. Caroline would never forgive him if he killed any of the people she cared about. It was the one trait that he first found enthralling about her... her fierce loyalty.

Unlike Caroline and Elena, the Bennett witch did not need to be unbound. Upon killing her, the entire witch plane would be torn down. Which mean't that upon death, the witches would have no afterlife to cross over to. They would simply disappear into oblivion. It was a wonderful idea, to even the playing field. But Klaus knew he'd have to find another way.

The moment Caroline joined him, Klaus had decided to meet up with his siblings first. It wasn't safe for her to have stayed behind for him in New Orleans, but she did anyway and by some miracle she was still in one piece. Klaus wouldn't allow her to put her life in jeopardy like that again... not if he could help it. It wasn't safe for him to take Caroline to Mystic Falls. For all he knew, Esther and Mikael were patiently waiting there for them. And Mystic Falls was just as much of a supernatural hub as New Orleans.

Klaus had been adamant about it. He had come a little too close to threatening to compel her, but he didn't.

Caroline would have been furious with him if he had. But better angry with him, than being allowed to walk into a death trap, he reasoned.

But Caroline had been determined, unwavering.

_"I'm going to find Bonnie, Klaus. And you can either come with me, or get the hell out of my way. But you can't force me to stay with you" she had said angrily, fists clenched firmly at her sides._

_He had brushed off her efforts with the wave of a hand, silently conveying "give me your best shot, sweetheart." _

_Klaus had seen the rage. It was almost palpable, rippling off her in waves. Then a flurry of emotions washed over her, as she took deep steadying breaths to try to calm down, until her entire demeanour seemed to change. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, and she looked at him with an almost pleading expression. _

_"When my dad found out that I was a vampire, he sort of kidnapped me, strapped me to a chair in one of the cellars, and tried to torture the vampire killer instincts out of me" Caroline had explained softly, with a light chuckle. _

_Noticing Klaus' stoic expression, she quickly continued, "I remember where it is, and I'm sure there are a lot more cellars underground. Plus the underground cave tunnels. I have this gut feeling that Bonnie's down there some where Klaus, and even if she isn't, I still want to search for her myself._

_We don't know what happened to the hunters. Maybe they're all dead, or maybe they sided with the witches and offered Jeremy and Matt up. I hate to admit it, but if you didn't bring Tyler to New Orleans to force him to become a hybrid again, he'd probably be dead too," she had confessed, giving him a small appreciative smile._

Klaus knew it was in Caroline's nature to never give up. He knew that she wouldn't stop until she got her way. She was genuinely worried about her friend and had every right to want to look for the Bennett witch herself. Though Klaus still had his reservations, he had given in. Caroline had shared a very personal, no doubt, very painful memory with him, in the hopes of convincing him. But it still warmed his heart to know that Caroline was becoming increasingly comfortable with him and opening up to him.

Though he was familiar with the concept of boyfriend/ girlfriend type relationships, he unfortunately hadn't much personal experience on that front. Klaus had many lovers over the centuries. Faces he didn't bother to remember, names he didn't bother to get in the first place. He had never wanted more... until Caroline. This was all new, unfamiliar territory, but he was more than willing to try. With her. For her.

Klaus knew that in order for this to work, he would have to start treating her as his equal. Caroline was a force to be reckoned with, and it wouldn't do to dim her light. So even though he knew he was putting her life in danger by taking her into the unknown, the bright smile Caroline gave him when he finally did acquiesce, was almost worth it. Almost. But not quite.

"Do not leave my side, do you understand?" Klaus said, looking around the near abandoned town. The town square was completely silent, as though no one was any where near. But Klaus knew that looks could be deceiving. If Bonnie Bennett was still here, there'd be a lot of traps and tricks in the way. He'd have to be extra careful.

Caroline rolled her eyes, before taking his hand firmly in hers.

He looked down at their joined hands, surprised only for a moment, making a mental note to get used to the idea of Caroline touching him. Willingly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here," she offered.

Klaus looked at her incredulously.

"I'm serious Klaus. I mean the witches think you're dead or dessicated or whatever. Esther and Mikael think you're not a threat. Maybe you should stay out of plain sight" she explained.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Not likely, love."

"Well come on, it's over there" she whispered, motioning to the police station.

When Caroline had mentioned cellars, Klaus had thought of the Lockwood cellars. But of course, Caroline had mean't the abandoned cellars below the police station. He knew those cellars well. They were basically torture chambers, first used to hold hostage those accused of committing war crimes and persuade informants and spies to give valuable pieces of information. But when the council was founded, those cellars were especially used to torture vampires. When a vampire was captured and taken down there, there was no hope of escaping.

Klaus looked at Caroline. She wore a determined expression on her face, all trace of fear or indecisiveness long gone.

"How did you get out?" he asked, hesitantly, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Klaus was just so curious to know more about her... but he didn't want to push her too far.

Caroline turned to him, smiling. "Tyler... and my mom." She giggled and her eyes shown bright at the memory.

"My mom threatened to shoot my dad if he didn't get out of the way."

They had stopped walking and Caroline frowned as if having an internal debate. Then she smiled up at him.

"That night was the first night since..." Caroline wavered. Klaus gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"She gave me a blood bag and stayed with me while I drank it. And she didn't look at me like I was a monster, ya know... she looked at me like I was still her little girl. And that night I realised that she would always love me no matter what. All it took was my dad torturing me..." She laughed breathlessly, shaking her head.

Klaus wanted to disagree. He wanted to tell her that she was a monster. A beautiful monster. But he knew that she would take it the wrong way. Caroline was much too young, much too inexperienced. He'd never come across a vampire who clung onto her humanity as Caroline did. She truly was one of a kind.

He wanted to share that he knew Caroline's mother loved her unconditionally. When Liz Forbes had invited him in, to save Caroline from Tyler's hybrid bite. That night Caroline's mother had risked her life, and her safety, on the off chance that he would save her daughter. Self sacrifice was one of the earmarks of unconditional love.

But before he could say anything, Klaus sensed a familiar presence, before he caught her scent.

"Stay here" he practically snarled. Caroline's hurt expression quickly morphed into one of utter confusion, as he flashed away. Klaus was going to kill Rebekah.

He caught a blur of movement from the corner of his eye and intercepted her. He grabbed her arms roughly, but not tight enough to leave a bruise, effectively stopping her short. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she struggled against him.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked with equal ferocity, shaking her. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Let go of me," she spat out, indignant. "Daddy, let me go!" she yelled petulantly.

"Klaus, let her go," Caroline's soft voice instantly calmed him. Klaus let go of his daughter, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, pouting. He rolled his eyes at her display.

"I thought I told you to stay there" he said, looking at Caroline, who was standing right beside him.

Caroline scoffed. "You also said to not leave your side" she pointed out. "Make up your freakin' mind Klaus. I am not a puppet" she said angrily.

Klaus frowned, looking between Caroline and Ivantika. It was then he noticed Kol, slowly making his way over to them.

"Now would be a good time to explain to me why my daughter is here and not across the seven seas, safely hidden away" he said menacingly.

"From the guy who just manhandled said daughter..." Kol chuckled amused.

"Where is Rebekah?" he asked again.

Klaus' patience was wearing thin. He was already having a hard time dealing with Caroline being here, and with Ivantika here as well, how was he supposed to concentrate on saving the bloody witch? He had given Elijah the task of looking after Ivantika in his stead, but Klaus honestly thought that Rebekah would stay with her also.

"After you snapped my neck and left me behind, we split up into groups. Darius, his pack and your hybrids. Auntie Bekah, uncle Kol, Stefan Salvatore and myself. The doppelgängers, uncle Lijah and Damon Salvatore." Ivantika's tone was full of anger and something else... she sounded disappointed and hurt.

Oh.

"Ivantika..." he said gently, realising where her hostility was coming from.

Klaus would not apologise for sending her away. It was the right decision to make. And as her father, it was his duty to keep her safe. He felt bad about snapping her neck, but at the time, it had been the only way.

"Don't bother" she muttered.

"Uncle Kol decided to come here to search for Bonnie and I decided to tag along. It was my choice" she emphasised. "And some people respect other people's decisions."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat. Having both Caroline and Ivantika here, was the worst case scenario.

But then Klaus realised, "why did you decide to come here to search for the Bennett witch?" Klaus asked his brother.

Kol's carefree demeanour instantly changed as he became guarded. Kol glanced in Caroline's direction.

Mystic Falls had already been thoroughly searched. But there was a reason why Caroline wanted to search for Bonnie here herself. There was a reason why Kol was here searching for Bonnie as well.

They had formulated a plan. Behind his back.

Caroline had given Klaus hell for hiding things from her and keeping secrets, but here she had hidden the truth from him all along. She had manipulated him into coming here. And Klaus was caught completely off guard. He didn't suspect a thing. Caroline played him like a fool.

Klaus turned to Caroline. She looked guilty, almost remorseful. But he was too angry with her. He didn't know much about relationships, but there was supposed to be a certain level of trust, wasn't there? What reason could Caroline possibly have for choosing not to tell him the truth?

"How do you know that Bonnie is here?" he asked firmly.

Caroline flinched but decided to answer. "When Bonnie spoke to me, I saw these images... like I was in her head. She was sitting, strapped to a chair, in that room... and I remembered it. I remembered being there," she said softly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me. Elena's keeping the white oak stake safe. Kol was supposed to keep the grimoires safe. And I decided to go get Bonnie," Caroline confessed.

"I don't know why Kol's here" she said, as an afterthought. She looked at Kol curiously.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Elena and I may have made a deal," Kol hedged.

"And you didn't think to include me in that deal?" Caroline asked heatedly.

"Considering you didn't include anyone in your plan" Kol pointed out.

"You're a smart girl darling... you do realise that coming here all on your own would have been a suicide mission?"

Caroline scoffed.

Just fucking fantastic. So everyone had a hidden agenda.

Why couldn't they all simply do as they were told? He told them to get away... go some where safe. What was so difficult for them to understand?

"You devised a perfect plan, sweetheart. Congratulations" Klaus stated bitterly.

So Kol hadn't been privy to Caroline's plan to go on a little rescue mission. Klaus didn't know why Kol risked coming for the witch, but he would make sure to find out about that deal Kol made with the doppelgänger. As well as the tenure of Kol and Bonnie's relationship.

"Klaus..." Caroline's tone was almost pleading.

"No matter, love" he brushed her off with the wave of a hand.

"As we're all already here, let's go save your friend" he said, walking in the direction of the police station.

"Klaus... can we just talk about this? I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? We're walking into a trap Caroline" he spat out angrily, allowing his control to slip.

"The witches allowed you to see what they wanted you to see, hoping to lure you in. We're not safe. They're expecting us. I'm sure they already know we're here" he stated, matter of factly. Klaus looked around.

It would have taken the Bennett witch a lot of energy to have spoken to Caroline and send her those messages. The other witches must have caught on to what Bonnie was doing, and sent Caroline those images for a reason. The witches anticipated Caroline telling them Bonnie's location. If she had, all the Originals would have been here, along with the white oak stake and Esther's grimoire.

But the witches were wrong. That wasn't the case.

Caroline hadn't told them anything until now. She must have honestly thought that she could rescue her friend, by herself. Klaus realised that Caroline did know what she was doing. Caroline knew she was walking into a trap, and initially had every intention of walking into that trap alone.

If she hadn't stayed behind for him in New Orleans, if she had gone away with her friends. Caroline, no doubt, would have escaped from them and gone off on her own. She would have come here on her own. Caroline was trying to protect her friends.

She had asked Klaus to stay behind, hoping to convince him to stay out of sight. Caroline was trying to protect him. Again.

She wasn't playing him. She hadn't manipulated him. The circumstances had changed.

And Caroline had told Klaus Bonnie's location, before they came here. Though she hadn't been completely honest about how she knew where the Bennett witch was. Caroline had relinquished some of her control over the situation, trusting him to come with her, knowing fully well that Klaus could easily kill Bonnie as soon as they found her.

Klaus didn't know if to be angry with her, for her ludicrous, reckless decision. He was too stunned. There was a fine line between bravery and insanity.

Caroline sighed and looked entirely too despondent. What was she thinking?

But before Klaus could say anything, a shrill cry pierced the air. The momentary distraction was all Caroline needed to vamp speed away from him. He caught her blur of movement on the side of the police station.

"Don't let Ivantika out of your sight" he commanded Kol harshly, before following Caroline.

* * *

**I don't really know what to say because this chapter was just so damn hard to write. Their emotions are all over the place. The way Damon and Klaus' minds work is pretty complicated... they both have serious trust issues. And Elena and Caroline are just so done with being over protected and the male hegemony in general. Any way, I hope you understand and appreciate what I was trying to accomplish here.****  
**

******Please do review. I wanna know what you think :)**


End file.
